OneShot MonsterGirl Collection
by Mr.Washington
Summary: A series of stories based on MGE that i feel like don't get enough love or want to take a crack at. Monster girls have a tough life, some are too shy to talk to the guys they like, while others are hellbent on dragging their future husbands off. Here is a set of stories showing how a couple go about it. Caution rated M for possible lemons & possible Dom/Sub situations.
1. That Gaze(r)

**A/N: This it the first chapter of my oneshot series. I'm really not used to making long stories like this on a whim, literally just sat down and typed this in the last hour because i was bored. This chapter is focused on the gazer. Let me know what you think, i will probably experiment with different perspectives in the future so let me know what you guys think. This is PG for the time being but future chapters will possibly have lemons galore for all i know. this story also could be continued if people like it and if i feel like i want to take another shot at it.**

Riley was pretty well known in school for being a relaxed guy. Never tried to hard to get good grades, never tried to impress people or stant out. When it came to hanging out with people, it was often a case of him being invited to hangout since he was kinda quiet but being slightly charismatic seemed to make him kinda popular. Basically all he tried to do was live a simple and easy life, taking the easiest route to make it through his day. Well, until he noticed some wierd things happening.. Here lets catch you guys up.

 **One Week Ago**

"Yeah, of course i will show up. Wouldn't be a party if i wasn't there right?" Riley called out sheepishly as he walked out of the classroom. _'I know whats going to happen, the party will be a rager, i'll have to babysit since i like to remember my nights, and then i'll pretend not to have regretted sitting there all night quietly...'_ mused Riley as he slowly slinked his way down the mostly empty hallways of his college, backpack slung over one shoulder. Being about quarter to five, most of the college students were either in the couple classes that were held in the evening or at clubs. Riley tended to be one dragged to go to various meeting and clubs by 'friends'. Pausing at a junction in the halls, Riley looked around for a momment. "Huh..." he muttered under his breath as he felt the hairs on his neck raise for some reason, but the hallways were completely deserted.

It wasnt the first time he had felt like he was being watched. At first he played it off as a lack of sleep and felt it was rediculous to feel like he was being watched. It soon became an odd feeling he would get maybe once or twice and week and it was starting to drive him crazy. Shaking his head he decided to go clear his head in the little gym the school had. It might not be some ivy league college but it still surprisingly kept its students busy for only being a community college located in the little city of Norwich. Walking down the tiled halls with the regularly intervaled faint red tiles making an apperance on the mostly white specalled floor, Riley soon found himself at the door to the gym.

Stepping inside to the little front office, he went over to the sign in list to write his name down. "Riley, is that you? Finally deciding to come back and visit me huh.." The pouting voiced called out as he looked up to see Danielle, who walked in from the gyms hall, her black tail wagging slightly as she paced over to her spot at the desk. While wearing conservative clothes for being one of the students put in charge of running the gym, her slightly sweaty sports bra that hugged her generous bust along with the tights she liked to wear would fluster most of the male pursuasion. "Haha well its been awhile and while hidding seems to work for the most part from some of you girls, it would probably help if i got some cardio in so i can escape from certain people, huh?" letting a smirk rest on his face as he averted his gaze slightly.

Smirking, Danielle leaned over the desk she had taken a seat behind, crossing her arms under her bust squeezing it, as she leaned on her elbows. "Oh riley, alot of us girls do love a good chase to get worked up you know..." before she straightend back up smiling, adding "Go on and workout, i am probably going to close the gym at six thirty." Riley knew danielle since he started going to this college, she was known to flirt with him to either mess with him or protect him from a few of the girls in the school. Riley laughed and politely excused himself so he could go change and start the workout. Stashing his backpack after changing into the shorts and tank top he brought, he headed out of the white tiled mens changing room and went into one of the two main rooms of the gym. This room, full of elipticals and tread mills was across a small hallway the connect it to the office, and if he took a left into the hall instead of going straight into the office, it would lead to the room with the free weights and workout machines. Inbetween those two rooms on the opposite side of the hall were the changing rooms.

Quickly he changed iun the white changing room, throwing his bag on the bench since no one seemed to be here today. Riley the headed back outside of the locker room and paused after entering the cardio room as he dubbed it. In the back of the rows of treadmills were mirrors while on the left side of the room was frosted glass that seperated the room from the halls of the school. Pacing to the back of the room, he began to do some simple stretches while watching his form in the mirror. ' _Nothing special right there...'_ He thought as he watched himself in the mirror. The body looking back at him in the mirror was six foot, one hundred and seventy pounds of lean muscle. He had dirty blond hair that was always wild, some light freckles and bright green eyes. Not jacked, not even really ripped, just tone. ' _I don't get it, no matter what i try i just blend. My only noticable features are my green eyes, the fact i'm liked by everyone cause i just blend and the fact you could put me in any crowd and i would just dissapear'._ Letting out a sigh he turned and stepped onto the treadmill starting it up.

' _Ok, seriously, why the hell am i getting this feeling?'_ Riley continued his jogging pace as he looked around just about at the half way point of his three mile jog he would do before lifting. The hairs on the back of his neck had been standing up and he felt like her was being watched. Every so often he would look over the his right at the mostly frosted glass and he swore twice that he saw a blur of something dashing out of way to where the walls met the windows. What was even more peculiar was the fact he swore he had seen a set of eyes watching him at the top of the pane of glass where it was see through. 'But that cant be, the only spot where the glass wasnt clouded was around seven feet, since it was meant to let a little light in but keep some privacy for those working out. Glancing forward towards the office he saw danielle sitting there working on some homework. _'What ever i think is out there isnt bothering her, thats for sure'_ Riley thought as he decided to cut his run short. ' _At least the other room is completely windowless..._ ' he thought as he made his way into it.

About a hour later without any new strange feelings of being watched, Riley decided to call it a day and made his way back into the locker room. Rinsing off in a hot shower made him relax after the solid workout. ' _Maybe its just me... i could be-'_ He froze as he realized his shirt was missing. Jeans? Check. Wallet? Check. Keys? Check. Phone? Check. Old comfortable stained red T-shirt... MIA? Walking back out out to the office he turned to Danielle. "OK, really funny, cmon and give me back my shirt." Danielle looked up at him, smirking and letting out an appreciative whistle, "Ooooh riley if i didnt know you so well i would guess you wanted to show off a bit to me... You should of lost your pants too~". She chuckled before pausing and raising her hands defensivly to placate him "I've been in here the whole time working" Danielle added after riley narrowed his eyes staring at her critically. "Ok... Did anyone come through here?" He asked deciding to try one last time to get answers as to why someone would steal his shirt. Danielle leaned back, bringing up her pencil to touch her chin as she thought about it for a second. "hmmm I don't remember anyone coming through... If you want you can wear my shirt, you just need to take it off from me..." She grinned up at him, raising a challenging eyebrow as she lightly tugged at her white t shirt she wore after her workouts normally. Riley blushed, doing his best to hide it by sighing and pinching his nose. "Alright, nevermind.", heading back and gathering his stuff, now forced to wear his sweaty tank top, he left the office after saying farewell to danielle and ignoring a couple flirtatious remarks made to joke about him losing clothing to both of their 'benifits'.

 **Present**

That had been one of the first few really noticable things that had happened. ' _Now looking back at it i can add it to the growing list of incidents. All the times i swear someones watching me, the missing clothes when i workout... I've had my notes go missing and suddenly reappear a day or two later. Someone is messing with me. No way do i just misplace three of my shirts, let alone my shorts go missing. I dont know who the wierdo is but this has got to stop.'_ , looking back at it, all in the last week has everything really started to become blatantly noticiable. Someone was messing with him, but riley couldnt figure out who or why.

Riley fumed as he drove towards the the apartment complex in the downtown. Well, he wasnt going to let whomever was trying to mess with him keep him down. Tonight was a party at his friends house. Lots of booze and friendly company. "Might just go get buzzed myself to forget about everything. However first things first he had to go assist. Danielle's friend katrina was hosting the party and asked for help setting up and making food so after deciding it wouldnt hurt, riley voluntered to bring over stuff and help set up.

Pulling into the parking area out back, riley grabbed his bags of food stuffs and the paper bag with the hard liqour and headed up to room 3-04. He managed to open the door, having called katrina on the way over. "Just head in, past the living room is the kitchen and you can start cooking, my room mate can tell you where everything is" Katrina said over the phone as she rushed off to go get drinks and make sure they had paper plates and stuff for the party. Walking in, riley headed straight to the kitchen to place down the bags, hearing the tv on in the living room. "Katrina? You're back early. I thought you needed a bunch of stuff.." You heard a female voice call out. Poking his head back into the living room he saw the couch facing away from the doorway so he made his way in to introduce himself.

"Figures katrina wouldnt say anything, she pretty forgetfull but you would think she would mention she was inviting people over. Well im Riley Jamerso-..." He froze mid sentence having walked around far enough to get a glimpse of the womanly figure laying on the couch. Riley felt his jaw gape open as he looked down at her, caught off guard by her looks. Laying on the beige couch with her kicked up and resting on the back on the couch was this girl with pale almost gray skin, with splotches that looked almost like oil on her skin, including all the way from her feet to about halfway up her thighs, making it look like she was wearing black leggings. Black hair billowed out from behind her, some of it sliding out from under her, so long it could almost reach the ground. Wait, thats not her hair sticking out past her legs but her tail...hair (Dont be a smart ass)... He drew his gaze up to her red shirt, seeing those same spots standing out on her exposed cleavage, the poorly fitting old red T-shirt being too large for her... Wait... The old soy sauce stain on the left side, the frayed edges from where he constantly dragged it when leaning against the brick walls... ' _THATS MY SHIRT!_ ' Riley indigantly cried in his head, like ace attourney shouting objection. Her face that was partially hidden by her bangs and long hair, had one large crimson iris that accentuated her reptilian slitted pupil as it stare up at him, confusion showing on her face before it quickly turned to embarrasement. "uh huh..." followed the timid squeak she gave when looking up at him quickly rolling her legs off the top of the couch and infront of her.

' _I'm going to ignore the fact those look like my shorts that she's wearing, barely noticable under my favorite shirt... and try to get some answers.'_ Riley realize he had stopped talking for a second and smiled resuming his sentence. " Sorry, pretty girls make me freeze up sometimes... My name is Riley Jamerson. Katrina must of not told you i was invited over huh?". Finally getting the nerve, the girl on the couch looked up slightly, staring at his chest so not to meet his gaze. "She mentioned she might have some people coming over, just not exactly who..." She practically mumbled, the sound tinged with embarrasement. Noticing movement behind her, riley looked over to see a couple of eyes staring back at him. ' _oh... ok. She's a gazer, that would explain how always felt like i was being watched. She could probably manage to sneak glaces at what ever she wanted without people noticing. That explains why i have been feeling like im being watched all the time...'_ Tenativly taking a couple steps to the side of her, Riley sat down and looked over at her, holding his right hand out towards her, "And you are...?". "Its Kaitlyn.." She looked up for a second before going quiet again and staring at the floor aftewr shaking his hand tenativly for a couple seconds. Riley really didnt know what to do. He could confront and probably scare the hell out of her or just let it slide. When he finally decided to say something he heard her start to say something as well. "Oh im sorry, go ahead kaitlyn". She finally looked at him in the eye for a couple seconds, the blush still brightening her cheeks when she finally said "I'm sorry..."

"Huh, what are you talking about?". Riley didn't want to make a big dramatic event out of this. Yeah, he was confused why she was stealing his clothes but he wasnt about to blow up cause of it. He wanted to just relax through the day and all of this was making his life harder than it had to be, making all these important social calls... ok so not really but he could pretend. "Don't pretend, i saw the look of recognition on your face... Helps having six eyes, you notice things... I'm sorry i stole your shirt and stuff. I just..." Kaitlyn seemed like she was choking on her own words, unsure of what to say. "I kind of have had a crush on you for a while now, and i always had katrina on me about finding a guy so i kinda took your stuff and pretended to be borrowing it from my... boyfriend.." She shuddered, expecting the worst after letting that off her chest, her shoulders sagging, one bare shoulder slipping out the large opening of the shirt. Riley was so focused on kaitlyn that he didnt hear the front door open up. "its ok if you keep it, looks really good on you..." he gently patted her hands which she nervously had been wringing.

"Wait you reall-" "Oh my god you two are so adorable! Kaitlyn, why didnt you tell me that Riley was your boyfriend?!" katrina squealed as she poked her head into the living room, her arms full of groceries. Riley let out a nervous chuckle and replied quickly seeing kaitlyn freeze up "Oh well she's alwyas been a little shy and likes to keep things private between us, i mean she isnt wearing my stuff out and about...". "Hmm ok, but no more making out you too, i got a lot of cooking i need to do and if i remember right, you promised to help me riley... now get your butt in gear and help me" and with that she left and headed to the kitchen when they could hear her begin to empty bags and get out some pots and pans. Shooting an apologetic smile at the cute gazer sitting there in your clothes, you stand up and start heading to the kitchen but pause right before you leave the room. "Can we talk later after the party?" riley asked so softly that only kaitlyn could hear it. She only nodded quickly before staring at the floor, her cheeks the color of tomatos from the implied dating she just heard.

 **A Couple Hours Later**

The party was winding down, a couple groups of people left in the house. The kitchen was a mess, the food that had been left on plates mostly devoured by everyone, the groups of people having moved to the living room to talk and wind down. Kaitlyn and Riley were missing from the rest of the crowd, instead having gone down the hall to kaitlyn's room. The dark blue walls contrasted the bright red bed sheets that covered her large queen sized bed, which took up most of the room to be honest. Riley sat on the bed, not much room elsewhere in the room to be, sitting next to a buzzed kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn..." Snapping his fingers, riley managed to bring her attention back to the present. She had a permanent blush on her cheeks, having resorted to drinking heavily throughout the party to block out what Katrina was telling everyone who attended, who had apparently decided to make the news know to the world that supposedly kaitlyn was rileys girlfriend.

"Relax, you're ok, we are all good." He tried to comfort and relax her, deciding to gently prod finally now that they were alone and get some answers. " I get why you took it, but why do you have a crush on me? I mean, i don't stand out, im not amazing at anything and i kinda just dissapear in the crowd." He looked into her cyclopean eye, slightly hooded from all the alcohol. "Well... You juss... You don't jusst dissappearrrs or anythin, i just always seems to focus on you. You aren't a nobody! I swear i cant just tell why but i reallllly doooo~" she half mumbled, getting so embarrassed that she leaned over and buried her face into his chest. Riley let out a soft chuckle followed by a faint sigh before he murmured into her ear "Well i can't be mad to have gotten such a cuties attention, but what are going to do about these rumors...? I mean katrina has made it her mission to tell everyone that we are an item. I don't mind it at all though, and maybe if you want to just try us being a thing i would be open for that...". Riley might have had a couple of drinks. But dammit he knew what he was doing, there was a cute girl burrying her face into his chest who was embarrassed to death because of her crush on him and what she had said to cover up to her friend.

"Im sorrrrry! Please dont hate me, i will give you back your stuff and you can... *Hick* Make up an excusse or somefing... I..." Her brain was racing to catch back up with her, finally replaying the last couple things he said. "Wait, you really mean it?" kaitlyn looked up, a confused look clouding her face along with the obvious slightly intoxicated look. "Yeah of -" Was all riley managed to say as he was tackled onto his back on the bed, kaitlyn on top of him nuzzling his neck with her eye closed, the other eyes, splayed out above her, giving her different views of him as they lay there. "Oh i wont make you regret this, i pwomise *Hick*" Riley smiled and just wrapped his arms around he back, pulling her up against his chest, taking note of two things. _'Huh, shes not wearing a bra'_ he thought as those two very things squished up against him, only seperated by his favorite red shirt. "I'm gonna take that shirt back eventually, but i wont lie, i do like seeing you weaing my clothes.." He murmured into her ear as he let his hand slip under the the shirt to rub gentle circles on the small of her back. Hearing only faint breathing, riley realized that kaitlyn had fallen asleep on top of him.. "Oh well, i think i will just enjoy this for a couple more minutes.." He said to no one in particular as he felt her gentle breathing, faintly tickling his neck as he lay there closing his eyes and just focusing on the momment. "Yeah... just... *Yawn* a couple more minutes..." With that Riley faded into sleep, holding kaitlyn close to him.

 **A/N: Ok, i know this is really unlike my other writing. Like i said i would be doing a bunch of one shots so i wanted to try writing out some long detailed momments for the MGs i felt like needed more. I have yet to hear anything about gazers and was inspired to write this when finding on of my favorite pictures of a gazer while browsing online. In about another 24 hrs i will attempt to publish the next chapter which will be on a different MG. Might come back and use this one in the future, as in continue with it a little or incorporate the couple into another story. let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Shoulda Jink'd when i zagged

**A/N: Hey guys, gonna try to do this one in first person along with spacing it out so its less condensed and see how i like it. And obviously i dont own Daily life with monster girls, these are all original characters based off that series and also Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**

Running down the worn dirt path, I duck and weave as the leaves and over grown bushes whip past. The slight slope wasnt a problem until i hit some loose gravel and felt my left foot slide out from under me as i tried to regain my balance. Of course running at full speed didn't set me up to well to catch myself.

Sliding off the dirt path into a particularly thorny bush, i finally come to a halt after some rolling and try to regain my bearings. My chest is heaving as i try to catch the wind that had been knocked out of me after my sudden stop and all i could hear was my pounding heart beat in my ears. The sun sparkled down through the canopy, leaving dappled light streaming down throughout the woods as i listened for any signs of my pursuer _. ' She's getting slower... I never lose her this easily..'_ with a slight smirk, i manage to untangle myself from the bush before i slowly jog down the trail towards the opening in the trees i see further down.

Making it to the clearing, i look out over the small field that had a slow moving stream that cut down the center, surrounded by trees on all sides. In the center of the clearing was a single standing willow tree that gave shade over some of the little river along with a little stretch of the bank which had some of the roots from the willow slide right out from.

The grass was over grown and helped hide my form as i headed over towards the gently babbling river. I can just imagine slipping into the cool and clear water to get away from the almost oppressive heat. Being only a couple feet from the river, i start to tug off my stained t-shirt, managing to get it pulled up over my head. Completely blinded by the shirt i only had a second to tense when i heard a growl and felt myself thrown forward, a something tackling me to the ground.

Struggling to rip my shirt off so i could fight back, i somehow got it up over my head so i could get a face full of wild grass when my head was shoved forward and i suddenly felt hot breath on my neck along with another slow growl. Followed seconds by a laugh...

" Should i give you a head start of ten minutes to make this fair or will you ever improve Paul? I almost died of boredom letting you make it so far. I can't believe you thought you lost me. Even after your little bush incident..."

When the weight on my back relented slightly, i rolled over to look up at my smirking best friend. ' _Of course she was following me, would of been too easy.. I really need to keep working on it. Can't let her know, she would just be more smug than normal..'_ I raise an eyebrow before replying "Oh wow, way to go Liliana! Sorry but i left all the cat treats at your house, but if you behave i will get you some fancy feast later!". oh, yeah.. there you go, the one thing you know how to do is get under her skin. Having grown up since you were in elementary school, you knew a thing or two.

"Its Lily! Geez Paul, i wonder whats more of a lost cause, me training you to be stronger or you finally gaining some wit. Really, cat jokes still?" She puffed, blowing some of her chestnut brown hair out of her eyes as she crossed her paws over her chest.

Lily was a jinko, so while she still had some growing to do, she was still way more proportionate now then when you two first met. Back then she was still a cub basically with her huge over-sized paws, the orange with black striped fur that running up to shoulders, her feet matching, those large pads still showing she had a bit of growing to do. Now they almost didn't look too big for her, but seeings how you were only about to just high school you knew you still both had some growing to do.

She glared at him almost challenging him to try her, her left eye the typical amber color while her right was a bright green. Just like humans, mamono were known to have heterochromia just like humans.

"Ok, i will try to learn to be a better sore loser, can't just compliment you and let it all go to your head, even if you are way stronger than me. Ok?" I figure i could throw the slight compliment towards her, reaching over and patting her on the top of her head, making sure to land on her favorite spot behind her ears before giving them some rubs.

Chuffing happily for a second before becoming cross with you for exploiting her love for ear rubs, she shook her head and pulled away from your touch. She pursed her lips pouting as she turned her head slightly up and away from you before muttering "Well, maybe i will keep working with you so you aren't such a wimp... You were completely helpless when i first met you and now you almost can run more than two feet without passing out so that's something..."

A growl came to my throat before i spat back, "Really huh? If i remember right, when i first met you, you could barely walk more than three feet before tripping over your over sized paws or passing out after getting to dizzy chasing your tail...". As if to prove a point other than to annoy her a bit, i grab the tip of her tail that had been calmly swaying behind her and lightly smacked her in the face with it as i quickly stood up and started to sprint towards the water. Barely being missed by her swiping at me out of indignation, she began chasing me towards the river. Unfortunately for me, i under estimated her affinity for water that day...

 **4 Years Later**

The crisp air cut through my grogginess as i made my way towards the normal meet up place. Throughout high school i worked out with lily, doing mix or free weight cardio workouts. We would meet up every morning before school and even on Saturdays. She always claimed it was her attempting to get my sorry but in shape for some unfortunate girl.

After four years of continuous workouts i can definitely say my body has toughened up and gain some muscle. I also can say this habit has formed which had me leaving inexplicably early in the morning to go train like we always had even though we had just graduated two weeks ago and were into our summer break. A slight fog hung in the woods, leaving the visibility around ten feet.

' _Come on, i'm pretty awesome if i do say so myself. Between working out with my slave driver of a best friend, i compete in track & Field and practically know everyone in the school. Yeah just cause i have never had any real luck with girls doesn't mean anything. The few that had seemed interested Lily hated and i've never known her to judge peoples character wrong. I know she was always talking about making into a man for some poor girl, its just a shame none of them ever came along". _I wander down the trail absent minded, stepping over a couple fallen branches.

Feeling the usual feeling of being watched for a split second, I chuckle as i turn to confront Lily. Standing there at the edge of my vision, i could barely make her out. "Hey, you know I've had to deal with those silent pads of yours long enough to be able to tell when you're following me. Come on, gonna have to do better than that." Pausing, i notice a few things that seem off.

Lily's grown quite a bit since we last really played our games of predator and prey. Growing into a height of six' four", she dwarfed me and most other guys buy a couple inches. Her arms looked perfectly sized, along with her feet, the long legs running fur up to just above her knees, the fur ending tantalizingly there, below her black running spandex she seemed to like to wear. Those tight black spandex shorts that accentuated her flared hips, not leaving much to the imagination. Her long tail waved agitatedly behind her and he noticed when her rather large chest heaving in her tank top as she watched him panting.

Lily just continued to stare at him before a deep growl rumbled from her chest. Taking a slight crouch, she let her arms open up a bit, her stance reminding him of when she had taught him to tackle someone.

" L-Lily? Are you ok?" I slowly back up, noticing the blush on her cheek. ' _Oh, dear lord. Please don't tell me this is what i think it is...'_ Slowly, taking one slow step at a time while facing her i begin to move away from her. "Hey, you know what its summer break so i think we should take a break from our workout schedule. I'll see you later..." still edging away from her, she finally was covered by the fog as i stuck to the path until i froze. Hearing the animalistic growl she let off, i decide now would be a good time to put all this training to use.

I turn around and take off like a rocket, running down the path as the twist and turns come into view, the trails details etched into my memory as i fly down it. The only sound i hear is the wind flowing by me and the steady pounding of my feet as i tear down the trail. I thought i heard a frustrated yowl back the other way down the trail but it wasn't the best time to contemplate it. Duck the overgrown branch here, jump the briar that was in the middle of the path, watch the gravel here on the trail, i quickly made my way down it, scurrying like my life depended on it, which was a possibility if i was right.

Even with the pervading fog i knew where i was when i burst out into the clearing with the river overlooked by the willow. Knowing better than to judge her closeness of from sound, i rush my way towards the river thinking i would hide next to the bank that dropped slightly. With the amount of fog i might be able to make it work. Unfortunately i heard a couple snapping limbs in the woods behind me as i threw myself up against the willow, edging around so as to keep it between myself and her.

The slight sweat on my forehead and the pounding of my heart in my ears was distracting me as i tried to listen for her. She never would announce her presence unless she was in a rush, not after all the time i have known her. Not unless she was in a certain state... Shuddering, I try not to drag up memories from the one time i saw her in 'Heat'.

Listening the the grass being swiped out of the way, i heard the frustrated tigress panting as she made her way over towards the river. She paused, i'm guessing on the exact opposite side of the willow before pacing the opposite way following the river.

Slowly letting out my held breath so that it couldn't be heard, i sigh in relief feeling a slight breeze caressing my face, cooling me off. ' _Ok, all i need to do is hope she wanders off so i can make my way back, give this a week and i will be fine... Wait.. wind... Awww Fudge... I'm Upwi-'_ was all i could inner monologue as i suddenly felt myself being yanked away from the tree and thrown to the ground. Landing on my stomach, i try to scramble forward until i feel her paw wrap around my legs, the claws catching on my sweat pants.

Being dragged backwards i was suddenly thrown over, now on my back looking up at Lily. She dropped onto her knees, straddling my hip as she slammed both of her hands on either side of my head, her claws pressing into the dirt.

"Lilly! Listen, i think i know whats going on, this isn't you! Its the 'Heat' making you feel like this. Staring up at her, i could only flinch from the intensity in her eyes, her ears twitching and her tail snapping back and forth behind her as she leaned over him.

I closed my eyes as i saw her lean down, fearing what was going to happen. I had heard tales about certain mamono but never had really worried about it with lily. She had almost always been cool and collected except that one time...

Her warm breath flows over my cheek, as i feel her leaning close to me. Suddenly in an almost sultry growl, lily murmurs into my ear "Oh, its just me being in heat huh... Not any of my feelings involved at all huh Paul? Are you so blind after all these years of me 'Training' you to be something special for the right girl?"

I gulp. "Well, yeah, you've been trying to set me up just right for the some lucky girl, remember? Those were always your words."

Suddenly feeling her paws grab my shoulders, she squeezed for a second to get me to open my eyes and look at her. " You're a dense idiot, you know that? I've been training you to be perfect for me, a challenge. That's why none of those girls you ever asked me for approval of were never good. That's why we worked out before school, so i would have my scent on you to show you were off limits to the other mamono."

I gawk up at her after her confession, as she intensely searches your eyes, looking for something as she continues. "So is it heat, or me trying to make you finally recognize it? What, was i never an option for you?" I could feel her last question stab into me, her voice wavering when she said it even though she tried her hardest to hide it. I could tell she was nervous since i have known her almost all of my childhood and even i could tell the tension could be cut with a knife right now.

"You know, i have always wondered why you haven't snatched anyone up, a girl as lovely as you just should-dn't seem to be ignored-d-d l-like you..." He stuttered as he felt her rough tongue lick his neck as he attempted to compliment her. "I always figured you were looking into someone..." He murmured as lily stopped licking him for the moment to bury her face in the crook of his neck and let out a pleased chuff before inhaling his scent, the slight sweaty saltiness mixing with his normal scent.

Clenching and un-clenching his shirt in her paws, she began to pull him against her, letting out that seductive, growl like purr as she murmured just loud enough for him to hear "I've made up my mind. I'm not drunk, i'm not out of my mind. I can easily make my own choices whether or not this 'Heat' is affecting me right now. The only question is what do you want?"

I mumble, causing her ears to twitch as she tries to make it out. "What was that?!" as she pulls back to look at me pleadingly, the desire showing in her eyes with a hopefulness. I couldn't hide this anymore... "I said... You... I. Want. You..."

I let out a muffled half moan, the surprise of her kissing me along with the fact she was attempting to chuff as her instincts told her too, threw me off. I lay on my back for a moment as she gazed down at my, lust filling her eyes. Reaching down with one of her sharp claws, she drew it down my shirt, slicing the shirt cleanly down the center leaving my chest exposed. "Well i've waited long enough and now i think collect what i'm due..." She half mumbled before she recaptured my lips, moving her hand down to my belt, slicing the offending leather instrument of pants holding off so it couldn't interfere anymore...

 **A/N: Awww man i'm the worst kind of person. Its currently way earlier in the morning than i intended and i'm in need of passing out. I will add onto this story further down the road in this series and it will definitely be explicit. Probably the same with the gazer and other monster girls. Now as for this chapter, let me know what you think. i tried spacing things more and a different perspective and i kinda liked it. Let me know what you guys think, feed back is appreciated.**


	3. This doesn't Us(hi)ally happen, i swear!

**A/N: Ok guys, dragged my butt out of bed and decided to try to knock out a couple stories. Will be sticking with first person, its more comfortable for me to write things this way. Working on my list of stories and also thinking of how to continue the past ones, if anyone has any suggestion for MGs to write about, pm me with your choice or write a review asking for it. If people are interested i would happily try to write about a suggestion.**

"I swear to god matt, if you don't stop pacing around i will tie you up! I didn't mean to be so rough, i just got a bit excited..."

I glare at my girlfriend as i stop pacing, refusing to just bend to her will. I cross my arms over my chest not fighting to hide my scowl on my face. My shirt was slightly ripped from her attempts to get frisky earlier, a new dent in the dry wall from where i practically had been thrown through. There were some ups and downs to dating my girlfriend.

The ups: She was gorgeous, a kind of un-tamable beauty, her light grayish green skin perfectly flawless, her supple curves and chest noticeable underneath her sweater. The horns that surrounded her head almost accentuating the sharp lines of her face, framing it for him. Her one eye watching him almost pleadingly as she tried to calm him down. She took a step forward to get a little closer reminding him of the rest.

A few of the downs were the fact that she towered over him due to being an ushi oni. She could gram me and i wouldn't be able to do anything about it unless she let me go, her ridiculous strength meaning he was always overpowered. "Matt, look i really didn't mean to... Let me make it up to you.." She cooed trying her hardest to be calm and collected. I slap her clawed hand away as she tried to reach my shoulder, refusing to let myself get pinned.

"Look, i'm going out for a bit. We can talk later." I quickly turn away from her, refusing to let her try to reason with me. I know she could scoop me up and force me to stay here but i refused to be cowed. We had mutually started dating and made a promise to work on things together and i needed some time to myself.

Ignoring the whimper i heard, i walked down the short hallway to the door, grabbing a black leather jacket quickly, before slipping out of the warm house into the cool evening air, slamming the door behind me to vent a little anger. At least this time she was letting me walk away...

The sun had set and i quietly walked down the dark street, moving from the soft spot light of the streetlight to the next as i made my way towards the little bar that was about half a mile away. Living in such a small town meant that if Ali wanted to find me, she could probably do it in less than a half hour of searching but i didn't care. No where really to go but the local watering hole.

Finally leaving the little suburban section of the town, i quickly jog across the road to the side walk that would lead me to the Shannon View inn, a little sports bar with lots of booze and the best comfort food in town. Walking down the street i kept my gaze at the ground, ignoring the couple people i had to pass, some seeming familiar while others seemed like strangers. The curse of living in such a small town meant i probably knew them somehow. Keeping my pace, i turn and see the wooden door to my destination looming just a couple feet away.

Taking a deep breath, i try to calm my nerves and collect myself a little. Deciding to leave the jacket unbuttoned seeings how for once my shirt wasn't completely shredded, the cool air nipping at me but not enough to drastically bother me. Pushing the worn oak door inwards, i walk into a sound filled room, the scents of the different meals wafting from nearby tables, while the noise from the televisions hung in the corners left a soft murmuring about a few sports teams.

Stepping through the slight crowd, i made my way up to the bar, waving to my friend Zackary, the bar tender.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in, been awhile matt. I thought you felt to busy to hangout with Ezekiel and me anymore... Though you just missed him. I- Oh, i see you must be having one of those nights." Zackary paused, looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes. Sighing he slides me a sniffer, pulling a bottle of whiskey out. Reaching over and grabbing an ice ball, he dropped it into the glass and proceeded to pour the whiskey over it, watching with me as the ice ball spun around and cracking noises could be heard, stopping the pour when the ball was starting to float off the bottom of the glass. "Hey, go take one of the corner tables and i will try to work through this crowd for a bit and come over if possible. Talk a little bit between buds, alright?"

I mutter the closest thing to a confirmation, i turn and head towards the darkest and quietest corner i could find, sliding in the the round booth, the three quarter table filling up the space in front of me. I was tempted to slump forward and bury my face in my arms, but instead decided might as well forget about it all and enjoy my drink for a second. Lifting the glass so that it filled my vision, all i could see was the room with people moving around blurred, partially hidden by the amber liquid as it sloshed around the ice ball. Sighing i sip on the whiskey, swallowing a bit of the liquor before putting the glass down and leaning back with my eyes close to enjoy the pleasant burning in my throat.

That's when i feel two thumps, being lifted slightly by the cushion in the booth, as two bodies settled on either side of me. I open my eyes to look left and right, quickly taking in the two feminine figures on either side of me. The left woman having light blue skin, her hair tied up in a bun, wearing business casual clothes while the other, her red skin standing out against her black misfits shirt and dark blue jeans as she leaned over mischievously. Great, first you were being thrown around by your ushi oni girlfriend and now you need to deal with a red and blue oni as you tried to calm down.

"We couldn't help but notice you over here alone drinking and thought you could use some company." The red oni smirked at me as she leaned in, continuing. "You know drinking is supposed to be a social thing so how about enjoying a drink or two with us? Unless you would rather its just me... Names Rachael... But you can call me whatever you want as long as you- Hey!" a soft smack could be heard as the blue oni held her hand close by after deftly smacking her friend on the head. "Sorry about her, she gets a little rambunctious after her seventh drink. I'm Sarah and i'm the apparent babysitter for the night" she apologized calmly as she glared daggers over at Rachael.

Now its not all that uncommon to see mamono in town. It was pretty evenly distributed when it came to human to mamono population. However what you did notice was they seemed new to town, never having seen them before. If it was someone you knew, you could probably blow them off easily, though with these two it might take some work.

I hold in a sigh that i was holding and start thinking. ' _Great, all i know is i cant let these two try anything. I'm mad, sure... but im still with Ali whether we need space or not.'_ Glancing over at sarah, you introduce yourself as casually as possible. "Hey, i'm Matt Green. You two look new in town..?" probing to get a little background. ' _Never hurts to get a bit about someone to paint a picture.'_

"Yeah, we actually own a business in the next town over and were scoping this area out as a possible place to expand to next. Do you live in town?" Sarah asked as she waived down a waiter, asking for a bottle of sake. "Yeah, live pretty nearby with my girlfriend~" dragging out the word just a little bit since i was kinda trying to ward them off.

The blue oni raised an eye brow while calmly taking a sip of her drink, while Rachael snapped her fingers to get your attention. "Why, if you really do have a girlfriend, are you at a bar all alone, hiding away in a corner? Kinda odd don't you think?".

' _Seriously... No, couldn't be that a guy is allowed to be alone huh!'_ Quickly snapping my eyes up to the Rachaels i slowly open my coat, showing the tears in the fabric of my shirt "Well, in case you never have heard, Ushi Oni's can be a little rough at times and a little alone times never hurt anyone."

Rachael paused to consider it, leaning back in the seat, letting you have a little more space. Feeling a soft pat on your left thigh you turn to see Sarah looking at you with a little bit of worry in her eyes. "I know we just met and it might be a little rude, but are you here because you had a fight?" And there it is, hit the nail right on the head.

Not even attempting to hide my frustration, i sigh before taking another swig of the whiskey, blowing of a slow breath i held after the liquor burned down my throat.

"Look, People fight. it happens. Doesnt mean anything."

Noticing that sarah was still completely focused on you and almost expactlantly waiting, i nearly jumped when rachael whispered into my ear "She's not gonna let you off that easy, c'mon, whats the deal? What happened?" holding onto my shoulder as she leaned in a little too close, a conspiratorial grin on her face.

"You guys wont drop this will you?" Receiving happy nods in return, i hold up a hand to make then wait as i finish my whiskey. The soft burning and after smell now flooding my nose, i begin.

"When we first started dating, we both knew we had to set some ground rules. Everyone knows how strong Ushi Oni's can be and Ali is no exception. I've known her for the last couple years of high school after she transferred in. Most people whether human or not avoided her, leaving her alone in the corner of the room in most classes. I remember seeing her all those times in PE, stuck working out alone since no one wanted to interact with her. She was pretty and seemed calm enough... Only because of my friends Zack and Ezekiel urging me, did i go over and start talking with her. Soon it turned into us always hanging out, doing group projects together and causing trouble together."

A waiter swung by, interupting the conversation long enough to ask for anyones order, both girls getting some food, Rachael ordering a beer, and them convincing me to get another drink.

"Anyways, after a couple months i ended up asking her out and we made a couple ground rules. The most important one being she would try her best to go easy on me and try not to over power me in a heart beat just cause she can." I roll the empty glass from the whiskey around contemplating.

"Well i mean every once in awhile is fine but today was too far. I wasn't in the mood and yet she pinned me to the wall, almost laughing at my helplessness. Never have i felt so helpless..." as i recalled being shoved against the wall, Ali's lips pressing against mine, muffling me as i tried to complain. Her clawed hands had begun to rip at my shirt, being careful enough not to scratch me but the same couldn't have been said about my shirt.

Snapping out of the thought i look at the two oni's, both looking seeming to contemplate on my story. Rachael spoke first. "If you are worried about something like being controlled, why don't you leave her for someone more understanding and gentle? You know there are plenty of girls out there."

I shake my head and mutter mostly to myself but they both managed to hear it over the sounds of the rest of the bar in the back ground. "I dont want someone else. I want her. Just to realize i'm only human..." With a sad smile. I then clear my throat and look Rachael dead in the eyes before continuing.

"I couldn't just replace her. We've been best friends for awhile now. More than that, she's always been there for me. I could never replace her. Sorry if i made things seem awful, i just cant always take the frustration..." I pause as i take a sip of the beer. The ice floated there swirling around, the dim light glistening off from it.

The girls food arrived, interrupting us only for a moment before sarah and rachael began to eat, waiting patiently for me to tell them more about my Ali... ' _Well, better than them trying to have their way with me... Though i don't think Sarah would let Rachael and i have a feeling Rachael's a sweetheart herself...'_ I soon continue describing Ali, not feeling like i have said anything positive about her, dreading the fact that i painted a picture of her like that.

"She is quite the character... Never know what she is going to try to do, she isnt just some brute. I remember the first date we went on. I think she felt the need to show me she could be girly. That yellow sundress shine brightly against her soft skin, the oversized sun hat covering her hair after she apparently tried to comb it into shape for an hour before we met. Her soft fuzzy ears tucked under it, twitching at every little sound as we ate at a nice sushi resturant. She tired and failed so miserably to use the chop sticks but with her claws she could barely pick them up, let alone operate them. So i scooted over and sat next to her, and helped her. That cute blush on her cheeks as i would give her a piece of salmon roll after taking a bite myself to prove it was good. That smile on her face she had when i wrapped my right arm around her back, on top of the soft fur that covered her second abdomen."

"So you wouldn't choose anyone else over her?" I look over to Sarah who had been patiently watching me the whole time, a slight smile on her lips. "Of course not. I would never. I couldn't lose her." i murmur wondering where sarah was going with this.

Still smiling, Sarah stood up, straightening her almost casual suit out before motioning for to join her standing up. Dusting off my shoulders when i stood up, the began to straighten out my shirt before buttoning up my jacked slightly. "Matt, i think you should go home and demonstrate what you've tried to tell us. That there is no one else. That you obviously love her, whether she has been rough or not. I could see a spark in your eye when ever you were talking about her... I only have one thing to suggest." Leaning down so she wasn't over shadowing him, sarah whispered " I hear when an Ushi really loves someone they demonstrate it by being rough... When have you demonstrated that back?" before she moved off behind him to sit back down.

I stood there, seconds ticking by dumbstruck. "Ugh... i... uhh..." not even able to remember once trying to take control and ravage her. Turning i looked at Rachael and sarah, Rachael with a hug smile on her face she dug into her shepards pie and gave you a thumbs up, Sarah sipping on her sake with that same smile still as she made shooing motions at you. "Go on, i think you have something to take care of."

I don't remember walking to the front of the bar and paying for my drinks i had. I don't remember telling Zackary that the two oni's were to be put on my tab. I don't remember walking quickly down the road, almost running once i made it back onto our street. Quickly crossing the yards to get to my door faster, i throw it open. I don't remember dumping my jacket right there at the door and going upstairs.

I do remember seeing Ali, sitting on our bed, shoulders slumped as she stared at the body sized dent in the wall. She looked up almost startled as i quickly paced into the room, veering right at her. I lunged at her, wrapping my arms around her as i buried my face into her neck. She tensed up, scared she had done something else wrong and waited to hear me tell her i hated her.

I growled into her neck, startling her. I could feel her shift a little, and felt her gasp as i latched my lips onto her neck, roughly sucking on and biting her. I could feel her arms begin to encircle me before she managed to stop, shaking with the effort. "Matt... please.. i don't want to force you.. i-i'm sorry for earlier, you d-don't have to..."

I pull back from her grey neck, noticing the now bruising spot that was already fading away due to her healing ability, happy at the fact i managed to mark her at all. I reach up and gently grab one of her horns, pulling her insistently towards my face, till i could feel her hot breath was over my lips. Reaching up with my free hand, i rest in on her check, fingers gently resting on her seal that covered her other eye as she stared at me, a blush on her cheeks. "You've been trying to change for me, but i haven't tried anything yet for you. Let me..." as i saw her eyes flitting to my lips, her self restraint stopping her from ravishing me on the spot.

' _Well, i can fix that problem..._ ' I flick my fingers under the seal, quickly sliding it off and over her horn as i held her still, holding onto her other horn still. Her amber eyes dilated, her breathing becoming hot and heavy, her hands moving up to wrap around my back, the soft fur on her forearms pressing into my back. The her lips turned upwards into a lewd smile, the image of her setting off alarms in my head. Ushi Oni's wore seals to help take the edge off their lust so they could focus and function throughout thier daily lives. And i had just gotten rid of hers.

She spun me around and pinned me to the bed, resting on top of me with her body, her 6 clawed legs folding underneath me, securely wrapping me in place. She forcefully shoved her lips against mine, her almost purple tongue forcing its way into my mouth. Our tongues wrestle for dominance as i press back with equal fervor, feeling her clawed hands start ripping off my shirt. Soon the pants follow along with my soon to be shredded underwear. I feel heat radiating off from her before i bite her lower lip, making her moan for a second and pull back from her oral assault.

"Strip, Now..." I growl, her olive green sweater agitating me at this point. I Start to tug it upwards until she brought up her own claws and cut it right up the side, peeling it off. Seeing her soft, D cup breast freed from the soft constricting material, i grab them, kneading them gently, feeling the fur that swirled up her side before coiling around the side of her breasts. Her heavy panting was all i could hear as i leaned up, recapturing her lips as i squeezed her breast. Her hands were busy slowly placing me on the bed as she aligned herself up with me.

I can feel the heat from her core against my now freed member, it throbbing in desire as i was so close. Before she could thrust down i bite her lip again growling as i instead thrust up into her. Suddenly i felt her constricting her, the wet folds sliding against me as i buried myself in her, sliding all the way to my base. Her dilated eyes widened as she stared at me, recognizing the challenge i attempted to make. Eyes sparkling, the pressed back taking me.

 **Seven hours and one hell of a sore pelvis later**

I roll over onto my back with a grunt, managing to crack open my eyes to stare up at the blank, white ceiling. Slowly my mind starts to catch up as im able to fully comprehend i'm still alive. ' _Huh, well i woke up... that's a good start... No broken bones from the feel of things..'_ as i sit up and begin to look around the room while slowly checking my limbs i notice something. No Ali.

'huh... _Normally after a romp like that, she clinging to me a drowning man to a flotation device'._ Double checking the room, i quietly manage to get up and stretch without anything popping back into place. Noticing my lack of clothes, i throw on a pair of comfortable boxer Ali had bought me, green and white striped with a santa claus esque look to them. Slowly due to me being confused, i manage to walk downstairs as i hear sounds coming from the kitchen.

Padding down the hallway, i lean over, peering through the open door. The sight stuns me. There Ali is, with a cook book out and propped against the oven, nothing but an wrapped around her, her bust threatening to spill out at any moment. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail as she absent mindedly flicked one of her cute black ears and she continued to tend to what she was cooking, managing to hold a large wooden spoon as she stirred the unknown contents of the pot on the stove. Letting out a low whistle, you marveled the sight.

Turning, a blush lighting her face up bright red, she smiled at me. "I was going to try to make you breakfast in bed, but i couldn't figure out what to make. You know... Something i can do with these..." She mumbled almost apologetically as i pad over to her and look down into the pot suppressing a chuckle. I smile before i reach up and pat her clawed hand, "Well, would you like meat in the spaghetti sauce or not?" Seeing that bright smile grace her face again, she nods, watching me so happily. Stepping in close, i stretch up onto my tippie toes as she leans down allowing me to give her a soft kiss before i set about making the sauce. ' _Spaghetti for breakfast, who cares. As long as she is the one trying to make it for me, i don't care.'_ All was right with the world and i could still walk after last night... might have to try that again...

 **A/N: Alright guys I will post another story when inspiration hits me in a day or two. Let me know what you think, i know i needed to work a little more on the pacing but i kinda enjoyed this attempt. Until next time, Peace!**


	4. She is gonna Krak(en) me open soon

**A/N: Wassup guys, i really have been fighting to write theses stories in my free time and have been managing to do pretty well. Here another one, with lemon so be warned. Uh on a side note, during the week don't expect me to post much if anything, however i will be working on part two for both the gazer and the Jinko. The Ushi might come a bit late, we will see. In the mean time enjoy and don't worry i will be working on the next upcoming story also.**

"Come here sweetie, i promise i won't let you go this time." echos over the slight hill as i sit cross legged, refusing to budge an inch, the dry, warm dirt under me giving me a feeling of safety. The grass poked into my legs, the itching feeling a side effect from wearing my swim suit. _'Should of just worn jeans..'_. "You know what, i think i will sit this one out, you go and have fun Lauren.." I yell out, scared to head to the other side of the little hill, the patches of dirt and sporadic grass being the one bit of comfort i had left at the moment.

"Jooooooosssh~!" Lauren calls out again, refusing to accept my decision to stay where i was and safe. "You're not tricking me this time you she devil!".

' _Oh c'mon... do i really have to listen to you laugh because i'm indignant. It's not funny woman...'_ Sighing i slowly crawl my way up the hill until i can peak my head over the hill. Looking down, about ten feet down the hill was a little fence with a gate that surrounded a large tiled deck that surrounded a large pool, the sapphire water casting a harsh glare from my angle looking down at it. At the side of the pool was a woman, who impatiently waited on me, drumming her fingers against the tiled deck as she half draped herself out of the pool.

Finally being able to see me, a small smile appeared on her face, she raised one arm and made a come hither motion with her fingers trying to entice me closer. ' _God, she ins't making this easy, Damm her and those looks she can give me. And can you stop trying to take advantage of my hormones, flaunting your sleek curves at every chance you get..'_

I catch myself before i can stare for too long, glaring into her amethyst eyes. "I know what you're gonna do, you can pretend to be innocent but we both know..." I growl still perched atop the slight rise of land outside the gated pool. A warm breeze gently passed, smelling of grass and some salt... probably from the sea that was located about a quarter mile down the road...

"Look, i swear nothing will happen that you aren't ok with... Please.. I just want to spend little time with you~" Her honeyed voice carried up to you, as she leaned forward squeezing her breast together as one of her straps to her swim suit slipped down her left shoulder. Probably on purpose... "I swear i will never forgive you if you break that promise Lauren."

Still glaring daggers, the mistrust in my gut telling me not to move, i slowly stand up before grudgingly pacing down the hill. Reaching the gate, a little chain link fence section that swung outwards i paused one last time, watching her for any signs of betrayal. Finally accepting what was probably my inevitable doom i entered the fenced off pool, sticking to the edges and i grew closer to the girl.

By this point i knew her tricks pretty well and was surprised when she partially pulled herself out of the pool to lay on her back, leaving her tentacles in the pool, glancing up at me, her smile wider as she watched me step by step get closer. "You just like to pout, you know that. Come here Mister grumpy pants!" She threw her hands up above her head. straight out to the sky beckoning for a hug, the little bit of water that clung to her light purple skin sliding down as it beaded up.

The sigh escapes my lips before i can stop it and get on my hands and knees, slowly inching my way towards her, my anxiety spiking as i feel a cold sweat breaking out on my forehead. With her just laying there smiling at me, inches away from pulling her into an embrace, those bright eyes of hers dragging all my attention to them, pulling me in like a whirl pool.

Slipping my arms under her, i pull her into a hug, her soft and damp skin pressing against me as she wrapped her arms around me, eager to press up against me. Letting out an appreciative sigh, Lauren nuzzles her face against my chest as i could hear her breathing in my scent. Just having her arms pulling me against her, i could feel my anxiety melting away, becoming lost in her caresses. She always knew the best way to calm me down, her her left rubbing my back in slow circles, while with her right she managed to cup my cheek as she leaned in to press her violet lips against mine.

Losing myself in the kiss, i let her take over, pulling me closer into a cuddle, as she rolled us over so she was on top. After a minute or two we broke the kiss with her propping herself up on my chest, her breast barely held in check by her school swim suit she chose to wear. "See, is this sooo bad. I know you wouldn't mind getting a little wet... please..." She leans in closer, her eyes imploringly gazing at me.

"L-Lauren.. jus.. Please.. I don't... " I stop for a second trying not to stutter, feeling like an idiot for letting it slip like this. "Jus... stay near the edge please..."

Seeing her nod, i feel myself dragged towards to water, sliding over the slick tiles as she pulled me into the pool. I almost let out a terrified shriek when i was suddenly bobbing in the water, until i felt her wrap her arms around my torso tighter, forcing me to look at her as she leaned in and touched her nose against mine. "Joshy, take a breath and count to ten ok..?"

Nodding my head i begin to slowly count, my mind racing, heart beating like i was running for my life from a chainsaw wielding clown.. Almost as bad as my current fear. I guess i should explain.. For as long as i could remember, i have lived in this coastal town, never far from a salty breeze or the sound of the sea. The issue is i'm hydrophobic. Yeah kinda funny huh, here i am floating in a pool, wrapped up by my girlfriend of three years who was doing her best to help me get over it, never attempting to move to somewhere landlocked and my whole life being based around the sea, but i'm scared of water.

It happened about five years ago when i was fourteen. I used to run around town with my dad, doing odd jobs here and there over the summer. That night a storm was going to hit the town so my dad and i went out and helped prepare the town for the storm. We had to run down to the rickety old docks to add some extra lines to the few boats docked there to make sure they couldn't slip out to sea when the waves got worse. I remember walking down the old decrepit dock, old boards creaking as i slowly walked down to the old sail boat that belonged to our neighbor Mrs. Roughan. I had offered to tie it up myself since i knew how while my dad took care of the last few on the other side of the pier.

I misjudged the rocking of the boat as a wave snuck in and hit the boats keel, rocking it, while i was trying to step on it with one foot to start the knot with the thick rope. Losing my balance i fell sideways with the thick rope still in my hand as i dropped. I remember a sharp pain and suddenly everything went black... A couple seconds my vision came back as i was sinking below the cold water, the last few rays of sunlight trying to pierce down into the water. I tried to raise a hand to start swimming my way to the surface, but to my horror the rope was tangled around my limbs, trapping me as i sank. a few seconds later i felt my ears start to ache from the pressure building as i sank further and futher into the blackness. Thrashing i yelled, to scared to care about my air as i emptied my lungs. Bitter salt water flooded my lungs, my thrashing becoming weaker and weaker.

Suddenly i stopped sinking as i felt two soft tentacles wrap around me and pull me up towards the light above. Soon i found myself on the beach, my senses coming back to me as i practically puked the salt water up, trying my hardest to clear my lungs and catch my breath. Laying along the beach was Mrs. Stratton, a kraken school teacher, who reassuringly was patting my back as i hacked. My father soon found us, quickly thanking Mrs. Stratton and getting me home to get me out of the cool air and dry off. I've been scared of going in water ever since. Shower and baths, fine, hot tubs, ehh cool enough, but you get me near a body of water that's going to surround me and that i can easily sink in and i suffer a panic attack and feel like i'm going to die.

I've known Lauren for awhile, and ever since her mom rescued me, she has been hanging out with me, trying to help me with my fear. They have tried getting me to take swim lessons, finally compromising with me just to have Lauren get me into one of the towns little private pools. I come out here every so often to see Lauren and get through a 'Therapy Session' as she calls them. Spending so much time with Lauren led to me developing a crush on her, seeings how we always went to the same classes and hung out outside of school a lot. I think her mother was happy about the fact we started dating after all the time we had spent hanging out.

I guess that doesn't make a lot of sense then. How do i hang out with a girl whose lower body is composed of ten tentacles instead of two legs. Since my town has a fair amount of Mamono, and quite a couple are aquatic, the school has been built near the ocean, with aquatic paths, more like a well lit underwater sub way that they could take to get to and from the school, where large pools filled a couple classes. On top of that, these same underground paths for them spread throughout the town, so most major business has a access to it and pools for aquatic based people. This pool was connected to that same system, the entrance noticeable from i was.

Floating there, i manage to weakly count off ten finally, feeling my heart beat had slowed down to a minor throbbing now instead of an imminent heart attack. I could feel Lauren's tentacles slowly wrapping around me, her two long feelers pushing us up off the bottom while the rest cocooned around my legs. Giving me a soft squeeze she pulled my attention back to her face with a quick peck on the lips.

"See, i promised it would be fine." i shiver for a second before glaring back up at her, trying to hold onto the feeling of indignation instead of my fear that left a cold weight in my gut. Refusing to cave into it i decide to take the offensive. "I swore i would never forgive you and you still go ahead and do it. I'm done..." As i pout, frown on my face, turning my head away from her as far as i could.

"Oh, josh.. don't be like that.." As she kissed me gently on my neck looking for a reaction. Getting none she repeated the process down my neck and then back up to my jawline as i refused to respond. Feeling her loosen around my legs a little i glanced at her out the corner of my eye to see her pouting face, cheeks blown up as she contemplated how to get my compliance. A lewd smile slowly crept onto her face and she then leaned over and whispered in my ear "Whats that? Oh my, really josh... Well if you insist..." As i felt us push away from the wall into the middle of the pool. I gasp and before i can protest she gives me a sudden shock.

Letting one of her tentacles slide up, it wrapped around my arms, pinning them and giving her free reign to do whatever she wanted. Sliding both hands down my neck, to my stomach and then disappearing below the hem of my swimsuit. "Heh- Stahp..." I manage to pant out as she slowly begins to slide her hand up and down my stiffening member. She wasn't having any of it, ignoring my panting pleas as she leaned in and nipped my neck, sucking on it knowing my weakness there. The conflicting feelings of arousal and fear left me in a confused haze as we floated there, her hands slowly pumping up my shaft, around the head and then trailing right back downward.

"Stoo-p someone w..w..will come in and see thiss..." I manage to grunt out the sentence as smirks for a second pulling her hands out of my trunks. "Fine josh, i will stop giving you a handjob..." The evil glint in her eye was my first clue to knowing her intentions. The second was when one of her tentacles took over, slipping in and wrapping around my throbbing erection. She tutted before giving a husky whisper as she stared at my lips "Sweetie, this is a private pool, which mean i lock the door from the inside... Now no more excuses" Cupping my cheeks with her hands, she leaned in and pressed me into a kiss, her tongue slipping in and dominating mine, making it impossible to speak. She ravished the inside of my mouth, tasting my tongue and everywhere she could reach. My mind was still in a haze as i felt her pumping me and my confusion increased when i tasted her, saltiness was what i expected but the flavor of raspberries not.

Breaking the kiss to let me catch my breath, i panted, feeling her slick limb continue to slip and slide around my cock, managing to pump it all the while. Pressing her forehead against mine, she smiled locking her gaze with mine, those amethyst jewels sparkling at me. "Oh, you're paying attention to me again. Yay, i know you're upset but i love you and we need to work on making you comfortable. I know it might be selfish, but i need you to be able to be comfortable with me in the water. I'm going to make you forget all about your fears even if for just a second." I manage to notice that one of her tentacles must have come up and unzipped her special made swim suit, because there it was floating away from our bodies as she pressed her bosom up against me, her hard nubs pressing into my chest.

Feeling a new warmth in the water, i feel her tentacle that was wrapped around my manhood pause in its ministrations to line me up with her. Pulling me in, we both gasp as she pushes me into her warm depths. Letting out a shaky pant, i lean as far as i could forward and start licking and nibbling on the wet skin of her neck as i start to get lost in my hazy cloud of pleasure. She ran one hand down the back of my neck, pulling me into her, the other grabbing my hair as she begins to slowly pump me in and out of her. I cant take much more of this and begin to jerk my hips as she continued to slide me back and forth.

I cant tell how much time has gone by, all i know is the soft texture of her skin, her lips crashing against mine, the hot constricting walls of her womanhood as i plunge in and out of it. My world narrows down to just the current sensations as i overload from them. My breathing hitches as i almost crest my precipice, i manage to hold back. Feeling her hands turning my face towards hers, i focus on her eyes, bright against the deep blush that adorns her cheeks. " Please josh, go ahead, cum for me sweetie~"

I continue to fight the feeling of electricity that's gathering in my lower back, until she presses me for one last kiss. This kiss isn't one of the hungry ones we had shared up till now, not weighed down with lust and need. No, this one was soft and almost imploring. Just like my lover who was slowly caressing me with all of her body, this kiss was just her asking me to let go, to put me at ease. I shudder as my hips jerk, pumping into her, the jolt flowing through my groin and back as pleasure floods me. She tightens up, her walls clenching at me like she wouldn't let go.

I just float there in her grasp, going soft in her as she holds me aloft. I manage to look up at her and i see that same smirk from earlier. "See, that wasn't so bad was it.." She almost managed to say that without panting at all. I just manage to weakly nod my head. Still smiling, though now flashing her white grin at me, she leaned back slightly and pulled me into a tighter hug, pressing my face against her squishy breast. Turning my head to the side, i close my eyes and just bask in her warm presence.

"Yeah, well maybeeeee i will forgive you this time..." I mumble before i start to drift off in her safe arms.


	5. Keep your eye on the prize (A Part II)

**A/N: It's kinda weird rewriting the notes since i wrote this Monday night. Figured i would stop just sitting on it and edit it. For anyone who is reading this chapter randomly first, it is a follow up for the gazer story. The jinko will also be posted following this in a few minutes. Giving me time to work this weekend on the next monster girl i want to write about and also add the next chapter to My Little Lamia. Hopefully all this works, i have been doing a weird mix of getting home at one, writing for an hour or two and picking back up first thing in the morning before work.**

Kaitlyn nervously paced around the clean girls locker room, trying to think of what to do about this situation. ' _He just asks like its no big deal to have me date him and tag along everywhere. And now! on top of all of that he thinks it will be a good idea for us to workout together? I hope he didn't notice...'_ Looking down, distracted from her pacing, she stared at her gym bag laying there on the floor next to the oak bench. When Kaitlyn had been suddenly told to bring clothes to school, alarms went off in her head as she didn't know what to make of it. Going along with Riley's suggestion, she found herself being pulled along with him to the gym of all places.

' _What am i gonna do? I really don't get to active all the time... I can't just stare at him the whole time... Why did i let him bring me...'_ Still in her internal panic, she missed the light tapping at the thick wooden door that led back to the work out room. She did however hear Riley's voice, still distinct but muffled, the curiosity evident.

"You ok in there... I mean if you need a minute to take care of some business or something..." Riley jokingly called out to the solid door he had been waiting on the other side patiently. Standing there in his sweats and blue tank top, he wondered what could be taking Kaitlyn so long. ' _Then again i have never tried changing with or all those eyes that are attached from... Wait... are they attached from down there... Uh.."_ As a blush faintly started to creep on his cheeks, he shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts before they could progress into darker... lewder things... Hearing her shuffling feet, he looked expectantly at the door, cracking a wide smile when it opened up, her face peering out at him, her large crimson eye locking onto him.

"I don't normally. I mean... I don't do this normally so don't judge me harshly ok..?" She stumbled over her words, nervous slightly at him seeing her in her current state. But when working out she had always had to wear for fitting clothes so her eyes and tail wouldn't get caught. Back in the days of high school when you had to take P.E, she was always with other girls since her school had separated the genders to keep the sports and activities 'Neutral' to any extent. Suddenly she was alone with Riley, they object of her affections who had found out recently that she had been ogling him for some time.

Riley reached out and took her hands which she had been nervously wringing, gently tugging her out the door to the girls locker room. He kept his gaze locked on that beautiful crimson orb, losing himself a little in it as he tried to calm her down. "Look, its fine, just you and me.. Well, mostly you and me, Danielle with keep herself busy in the office. I think.." Nodding his head, he motioned towards the nearby cardio room and gently pulled her along behind him, the smile never leaving his lips. This shy girl somehow managed to watch him for a few days before he could even notice and even steal some of his clothes to wear, but was nervous to hangout together? ' _Girls_...' was the only thing he could think of as an excuse.

Wandering towards the back row of machines, Riley suggested they warm up on the treadmills, maybe doing a bit of jogging to get ready to workout. Riley had a routine so ingrained that even on days he didn't feel good, he could come into the gym and go into autopilot, preparing his body for a good workout. He was about to start his jog when he noticed a body missing next to his. Looking back, Riley noticed Kaitlyn looking up at the treadmill with.. Apprehension? "You ok? Need me to show you how to work it?" Trying to at least be helpful, he paused, stepping back off the treadmill, trying to help ease her into this a gently as possible. It was his idea to drag her along so they could hangout and he did want to see how she managed to go about things outside of them just hanging out in her room or taking walks.

"Well... i'm not really much of a runner, so i don't know if i will be able to just run like you... Kinda hard, messes with my vision.." She murmured apologetically while keeping her main eye focused on him. With her others, she roamed the room, looking at the treadmill and catching reflections from the mirrors and the tvs that were playing news from the corners. "Come here, i can show you something to do instead of running then."

Stepping up, the blush on her cheeks hidden by her grey skin for the moment, she moved over as beckoned towards Riley. Placing her hands on the side of the little display panel, she looked down with her large eye, noticing the different sets of buttons, while her other eyes swayed out to the side of her as she felt him close in from behind. Sliding his arms around the side of her, Riley leaned down a little, explaining the settings for incline, so she could increase the difficulty without running. Looking at him from the side made her flustered, as she could already feel his breath on her neck and the closeness of his body to her as he suggested she do a slowly walk up a fairly steep incline setting for probably half the time he jogged on a flat setting. She felt him squeeze her shoulders and mutely nodded at his suggestion, lamenting when he pulled his arms from around her as stepped back. Starting the machine, she began to pace forwards as she felt it tilt up to a twenty degree incline, eyes focusing on the tvs and the machine.. well except for one, that was busy looking in the mirrors to the right of her, taking in Riley's reflection.

Riley stood back for a second, happy to have gotten her started. Also he was happy he could finally look at her and blush as he took in her form without making her self conscious or letting it slip that she was very... enticing. Watching her, he could see her small round butt sway with her hips that flared ever so slightly. Every time she took a step , her tail would swing back and forth, the color almost blending with her dark splotch on her legs, that made it look like she was wearing black leggings from the middle of those inviting looking thighs down. The dark flowing mass of hair that was peeking out above the hem of her spandex shorts, hiding the possibility of him seeing if she was wearing just spandex... Shaking his head, he looked up taking in her loose tank top, sports bra noticeable as it slid back and forth over her petite frame, a couple sizes too large for her. ' _Man, she really does like wearing my clothes...'_

After taking a moment to watch her petite frame, he stepped up onto the treadmill to her right, glad she didn't notice him gawking. Setting off at a hard jog, he started to count down the distance in his head as he tried to let him mind go blank and enjoy the burning sensation of breathing and pumping his legs. Concentrating he didn't notice Kaitlyn's small smirk as she glanced over for a second before continuing walking. After another fifteen minutes, he pushed the emergency stop, slowing with his treadmill. "You ready?" He asked looking left to see Kaitlyn repeating the same process of shutting down her matching while she looked at him expectantly, a little knowing smile on her face, her other eyes watching the treadmill so she wouldn't mess up.

"After you..~"

Walking out, she follows Riley as they make their way to the weight room. Turning to her Riley proceed to walk her through a typical routine, showing her the different free weights he liked to use instead of stick with any of the machines. "Since you don't normally do this, we can stick to some lighter workouts, and i will try to help you if you have any questions, ok?" Riley eased himself over to the chin up bar, waiting to see how she felt about it. Noticing she was watching him with multiple eyes, he winked at the closest trailing one to earn a quick and bright blush from her along with a stutter. "Y-yeah. Sounds good..."

Riley began the workout showing her arms and shoulders workouts since it was his normal routine. Making sure not to push her too hard or make things difficult for her while pushing himself kept him very preoccupied. Preoccupied enough that he didn't catch her staring at him while he was pumping out chin ups, her eyes closing in on him as she took a step closer to catch more details of his lean muscles straining and flexing. He didn't notice how much she was blushing when he was correcting her form, moving her body with his hands to help her properly lift. He didn't even notice her slight sniffing she made when he had her come closer to watch him do military shoulder press, trying to make sure she got the form correct and knew what to do by watching him.

For her part, Kaitlyn was starting to really enjoy working out. For one, she wasn't surrounded by a bunch of people like she expected. It was just her and Riley in their own little world for the time being. Secondly, she got to watch him, whether he realized it or not. She would sneak peaks at him when she was being instructed on how to properly lift, gazing back at him with her other eyes, pretending in her mind that they weren't working out but instead... Oh, the blush on her cheeks that he just wrote off as physical exertion was anything but. Watching the sleek lines of his body, his arms flexing subtly, not to mention sneaking peaks at his firm looking butt... Towards the end of the workout she found herself tingling when ever they touched, trying her best not to jump him then and there.

Pulling Kaitlyn upright by her shoulders, Riley smiled at her, letting out a slow breath. "I think that was a pretty good workout for your first time, don't you think so?" with a gentle squeeze, Riley's only response was a muted head shake, not able to see her biting her lower lip. Slowly shuffling her out of the room in front of him, he guided her towards the locker room, afraid she might be so tired she was gonna pass out, seeings how he was barely getting any responses.

"Riley!" Jumping slightly, he paused near the locker doors. He completely forgot that Danielle was even there, letting out a sigh, he leaned in to open the door for Kaitlyn. Watching her silently retreat into the girls locker room, he turned and padded down to the main office. Poking his head in the door, He watched the werewolf in question standing near the exit, with a stack of papers and folders that looked dangerously close to spilling out of her hands. "Hey, i'm gonna lock up since i really need to head over to my physical science professor's office to drop of the sports clubs health packets and some of these late registrations sheets for the gym. Just shut the lights off when you leave ok?" "Oh, should i just do your job for you all the time too while i'm at it" Riley jabbed at her, quickly giving his most sincere look after the glare she gave him, "Fine fine, yeah we will shut all the lights off and stuff, ok? You go take care of that stuff".

Walking back towards the locker room, Riley only pauses long enough to hook his arm around the door to the cardio room and shut off the lights. Deciding the extra seven foot walk down the hall was too far at this point, Riley instead turns to the right and ducks in to the guys locker room. Making it around the little divider that's used so no one can look directly into the changing area, Riley walks to the bench where her left his bag out on. Opening it he smirks muttering out loud "Wow, i even get to keep all my clothes today.. I'm kinda surprised, normally i don't get to keep all my clothing. Kaitlyn did seem kinda out of it though... Huh.."

Shrugging his shoulders, he decides he will just have to see how she is feeling after they had both cleaned up and met back up outside the locker rooms. Silently throwing his shirt in the corner to crumple up and his sweats not landing too far away from that, he padded over to the shower naked, with his towel slung over his shoulder. Reaching one of the stalls he paused. For a community college this was a pretty large locker room, boasting both single stalls and a large shower area the had walls lined with nozzles. Opting for a little more privacy just because he grew up that way, he stuck with the stall. Slinging his towel over the shower curtain, he turned the water on, waiting for the steam to start to rise before he would think of stepping in.

Finally feeling the water was more than hot enough, Riley stepped in, turning it down just a tad, leaning forward into the water, letting it run down his face, warm water soothing as it slid down his neck and back, dripping off his fingers. After a couple seconds, he tilted his head up, still keeping his eyes closed feeling the water run off his face as the water continued to flow down his torso. The feeling of a hot shower after physically exerting yourself is one of the best feeling in the world, well at least to him. ' _Well not the best, the best feeling would be wet boobs pressed up against you. Hands slipping around you and ... Huh'_

Opening his eyes, Riley looked down to confirm that he wasn't just imagining things. Seeing Kaitlyn's arms wrap around his torso underneath his arms sent shivers down his spine. Pressing up against his back, she sighed as she inhaled his scent, the sweat mixing in the steam as she rested her cheek against his back. Clearing his throat he almost whispered. "Kaitlyn... i think you are in the wrong shower..."

Her soft black hands, just like the coloring on her legs, refusing to answer him. Those fingers gently caressing your torso pause for a second when you clear your throat, before continuing to trail down his toned stomach. Letting out a gasp, Riley grabbed her hands before they could go any lower than his navel, his body heating up to all her touches. "Kaitlyn...?"

Slowly managing to turn, he looked down at her, only a couple inches taller, as her crimson orb seemed to be flitting around the room, anywhere but to meet his gaze. Gently cupping her chin, Riley finally gets her to look at him, the bright blush on her grey cheeks standing out, his equally bright blush finally getting a glimpse of her naked form. Gulping, he managed to murmur "Are you ok?"

Biting her lip in nervousness Kaitlyn froze up for a second. Her eyes hovered around them, circling him as she attempted to figure out what to say, seeing the different angles of his face and body, not sure whether to just jump him or try to ask... A little growl escaped her lips as she finally responds. "YOU did this to ME!" with as accusatory of a tone as possible, she took one of his hands and guided it down towards her flower, dripping wet from being worked up and and the almost sensual touching he had done to her the last hour.

Riley froze as she took his hand and soon felt a warmth that rivaled the steamy shower they were in. He knew for a fact she wasn't in the water to long enough to get like that either. "I'm So-" was all he managed to say before cut off. Finally as his brain caught up, he felt her hands pulling his into her, as their lips mashed, hungrily devouring his with a need. Her fingers combed into his wet scraggly hair as he pressed back into the kiss, enjoying the sweetness of her lips, the peach taste lingering as he gently stroked her lips with his tongue asking permission for entry.

Kaitlyn closed her eye, overloaded by the stimulus at this point, parting her lips for him. Arching her back, she pressed up into him, hungry for this kiss, his tongue wrestling with hers for dominance, tasting each other like a fine wine. Still able to see from her other five perspectives, she reached down with a free hand and squeezed his butt, confirming it was as solid as she hoped. Moaning into the kiss, she managed to get his attention breaking the kiss for a second.

Riley barely caught her telling him to hold her as she hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hot core rubbing against his navel, causing him to stiffen.. well more so than making out with this divine being in a hot steamy shower had currently done to him. Returning back to the kiss, he slowly turned, as he held her slight bubble butt to support her and only that... ok also grope the hell out of but he could deny it, it pressed her back against the shower wall. Instead of returning to the make out session, Riley attacked her neck, sucking on her just above her collar bone, eliciting a loud moan. She began to gyrate her hips, grinding her wetness against him, making his blood pump faster if possible. Feeling something poke her in one of her butt cheeks, she smiled, already one of her eyes catching sight of his hard erection pressing into her soft cheek.

She reached down and gently guided him to her entrance with her hands, mouth pursing into a pout when she felt him stop nipping her neck. Panting he managed "A-Are you... Sure.. I don't... want... to force you"

Refusing to give up when so close, she pulled a dirty trick. She leaned forward like she was gonna whisper into his ear, surprising him when she bit his neck softly, her sharp, pointed teeth teasing his sensitive skin while two of her eyes had slid around his butt and pulled tight, forcing him into her. Grunting as he felt suddenly enveloped by her and attacked at his neck, Riley tensed up his back, reaching up and grabbing a handle full of her wet breast. Squeezing it for a second, he began to relax as he got used to her hot depths, gently rolling her nipple around as he fondled her. Their bodies acting on instinct alone now, the both began to gyrate and pump, not able to sync up for a couple of seconds. Slowly they began to grind in unison, Kaitlyn gasping as she felt him stretch and pivot in her, Riley grunting as her body did its best to milk him, walls tightening and pulsing around him.

Riley knew he was starting to reach his edge as the pressure in his lower back began to build, a tingling spreading throughout him. He moaned to Kaitlyn, doing his best to signal her. She was lost on her own cloud nine, gasping as the feeling welled for a second before it hit her all at once. She captured his lips, just as the orgasm struck her. She half screamed, half moaned, as her body seized up, muscles contracting as she tensed, almost agonizing pleasure rolling through out her body from her core. Her walls contracting tightly on him was all it took to push him over the edge, Riley groaning as he shot string after string into her, knees growing weak as he did.

Kaitlyn clung to him throughout this, feeling them slowly slide down the wall as he used it so they wouldn't collapse. Burying his face in too her soft breast, he tried to focus and catch his breath, finally feeling himself go limp inside of her still. Pulling back a few inches, he just gazed at her breast, noticing their supple perkiness, the smaller size being very attractive to him, the random spots of black on them catching his attention. Finally after a minute or two they both seemed able to think again.

Clearing his throat, he looked up at her, that large crimson orb staring back down at him, affection shining through her gaze. Her eyes that had wrapped around them unfurled, the soft satin like feel leaving his back as he was suddenly able to move freely. "Before you say anything, that was your fault and you should take responsibility..." She managed to say, gazing down at his chest as her embarrassment returned slightly, knowing she was still in all of her naked glory basically riding him. "Ugh.. Kaitlyn, remember we are dating...?"

"Well you shouldn't have gotten me all riled up. To make it up to me, i get to take two things from your closet. Ok?", She tried her best to challenging glare at him, but her couldn't help but smile in the after glow and fight to urge to kiss him. Riley closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before nodding his head in agreement. "Alright, fine, i can accept that... on one condition."

Curious now, she looked at him waiting to see what his ultimatum was, her other eyes hovering begin her now on those long stalks, trying to figure out what he was going to say by scrutinizing him. "Now we have to actually shower and clean up, and i get to help however i want..." He whispered in her ear as he leaned over a bit, grabbing the bar of soap they must have knocked over during all of that. Getting his hands sudsy he began to lightly trace up her back, letting a little hot water rain down on them from the shower they forgot about. As he finally reached her shoulder blades, he slowly brought them around her sides until her was tracing down the outside curve of her breast.

Smirking while narrowing her eye, Kaitlyn pretended to mull over the question. "We might be able to work out something..."


	6. Make That Tiger Purr(Chuff)? (A Part II)

**A/N: Yes i said i would post this on the weekend, but screw it, better early than late. Might have to work this weekend, the joys of working for a company building subs that doesn't think of planning its jobs with any sort of logic. Like my previous note said (This was edited minutes after the previous chapter) i will be attempting to post one more chapter and also work on my other story. Wish me luck.**

Grogginess fills my mind, just the feelings of warmth surrounding me keeping me rooted in place. In fact the feeling of warmth wasn't so much as surrounding me, but i realized pressed up against me, breathing softly. Managing to crack my eyes open, i attempt to look around, being met with some blinding glare from the sun. Blinking the brightness away for a couple seconds, i manage to start making out shapes in the room. The plain pop corn ceiling didn't give me any clue as to where i was, but the soft blue walls with gray swirls immediately sent up flags.

Looking lower, i found myself on that recognizable queen sized bed. Over next to the door were all the band posters where they should be, the groups consisting of Alternative rock bands and a few jazz groups i had introduced her to. ' _Oh god, i know this room...'_ was all i could think as i turned and everything was where i last saw it, the tv, the dresser, ' _Now just to confirm it..._ '. The thin fleece I remember distinctly, the little cartoons of a tiger in a wagon with a little blond boy careening a hill.

Looking down, without sitting up, i could make out a partially obscured blob that was hugging my form in her sleep, the striped ears twitching occasionally, the arms wrapped around me, the soft fur warm against my skin. She had nuzzled up to me at some point, her hot breath flowing rhythmically down my neck. A bright blush found my cheeks when i also realized between feeling her fur and soft skin pressed against me, i didn't have anything on and apparently neither did she.

I close my eyes, deciding just to enjoy the moment. ' _I can't say i didn't think anything like this would ever happen but where do we go from here. I've known her for so long, could this make things weird. I mean, when we were kids, we always were together and nothing mattered, but what will this do?'_ Carefully letting out a sigh so not to bother her ears, i slowly start to reminisce, the years of our friendship flooding my mind.

Most friendships can be recalled in different periods, like when you first meet someone or became really close to them. With Liliana and i, i can't even recall when we met. I just remember her being there. Occasional snippets of us running around my house, being shooed away by her mother to go outside so she could cook, walking playing hide and seek, those are the first memories i can recall of her. We have just always hung out for some reason.

I remember when it was her ninth birthday, i went shopping a week in advance to find her a good birthday present, my dad taking me all over the town looking through the stores. At first i thought of toys she might like, but she preferred to be outside. Next thing i thought of was candy, but my dad quickly shot down that idea, suggesting i get her something she could use for awhile. It was when we were walking through the little outdoor strip mall in town, when i found it.

I remember running over to my dad as he looked at some CD's with the rolled fleece blanket i found. "Dad! look, its got me and Lily on it!" bouncing in excitement at what i found. It was perfect or at least i thought so. My father looked down at me smirking at what he found shoved into his hands, holding up his hands to quiet me. "Are you sure you want to get her this.. I mean nothing else you would rather buy her?". He couldn't help but smile when i crossed my arms in protest and vigorously nodded, even declaring "We can go get my allowance I've been saving to get it!". That large knowing grin confused me as he chuckled and shook his head, ushering me up to the cashier to buy it, reminding me we need to wrap it. I think i heard him mumble something like "oh, is she your hobbes or susie?".

Of course, i thought it was perfect. So what i'm not blonde, that didn't matter to me at age nine. What mattered was i found it for her and it seemed like us to me. I'm actually kind of amazed thinking back on it as i lay there, realizing i managed to drag my dad around town at nine looking for a gift for my best friend that far in advance, most kids that age still too unaware of others. Smiling, i slowly rub the soft blanket in my my hand that was thrown over her slumbering body, the old faded material still showing the boy with the tiger riding that wagon. Of course when she finally opened it, i was immediately pounced on by her, her large paws squeezing me as she hugged me for all she was worth, making that funny chuff.

I stiffen when i feel her let out a slight yawn, stretching her arms out a little before settling right back into my chest, her tail slowly sliding under the light material of the blanket and draping around my hip. _'How did we go from times like that to this..'_

A couple years later when we were just shy of hitting puberty, i remember the dreaded sex talks at school. Afterwords the boys and girls basically separated at recess, a little uneasy after seeing the videos on each other and how things worked. Well most of us separated. Lily refused to let me avoid her for even a moment, tracking me down at recess, the whole sex talk mattering little to her. She and i always ran around and played during middle school, so she saw no reason to change anything. ' _Well maybe if she saw this she would of... But then again from what she had declared in the woods... that might have been the point..'_.

It started freshman year in high school. I had noticed girls in middle school, towards the end of it and everything, but never really got to flustered or grew any crushes. But in high school with everyone finally hitting and making it through puberty, i started to notice girls more and more. A couple small crushes and moments here and there that ended in me being a confused mess. Anytime lily noticed, she would perk up and try to find out. Being the only girl i could talk to without worrying, i would fill her in, asking for advice. After floundering for a little, she decidedly had enough of it. Our first summer in high school came and she decided to start 'helping' me.

I remember those training sessions, ranging from us going into the woods near her house to work out ' _More like play like back in the day, she must have just wanted to chase me..'_ , to going to strip mall and watching people near the food court. She would always say how being bold and decisive was half the battle to most girls. Suggesting i workout more often and toughening up would also do i great deal, i finally caved and agreed to start working on it with her since she seemed so gung ho to be my coach. Sweating away my summers, i would constantly get up early in the morning and run, do push ups and sit ups, swimming occasionally to mix things up. She would point out to me guys attempting to flirt as we would walk around town, often pointing at guys who looked like they were just trying to talk, well at least to me..

This continued with all summer. I noticed my stamina going up and deciding i kinda liked working out, as soon as we returned to school that fall, i opted for joining the Indoor track team. Running that fall with the cross country team, i noticed that lily decided to tag along, soon competing with me at meets. I always teased her asking if she was wearing any shorts since out teams colors were striped orange with black spandex for the girls, the guys getting plain black ones.

Weirdly enough i remember a couple times i caught her staring at me with a funny look on her face. Anytime i caught her, she would shake it off quickly and tease me about not quite being fast enough or something in one of my races. She always mentioned how she would hear girls talking about me too, as if trying to remind me that she was trying to help me find a girlfriend. The odd part was i don't remember any girls ever approaching me. Yeah they would come over to talk with lily and would walk away giggling and looking at me, but that was about the extent of i do think i would catch lily glaring at a few girls i helped out with starting blocks, but she always said it was my imagination. Luckily enough, in school itself i was in quite a few classes with her, so i normally had someone to sit with and managed to make it through the years with a companion. She always would tease me, saying she would have to decide on getting me a few friends to have and even going as far as to say eventually finding me a wife.

When senior year approached, i was terrified after winter finally passed. I knew it was fast approaching, soon spring would be here and i would have to find a date to the senior prom.. After stumbling around the school for months unsure, i finally was pulled aside by lily. She had seen how distracted and nervous i was, always trying to work up my nerve to ask a couple girls, but it never looked like a good time to. Finding out my predicament, Lily sighed offering to check around for me. Feeling a weight lifted off my shoulders, i relaxed the next few weeks figuring things would work out. Well in a way they did, because now thinking back on it, she had made up her mind to take me as her date. Making up silly excuse about the girls having no good taste, she offered to go with me.

That had been a fun night, awkward but fun. Lily refused to let her wobbly heels force her to give up, eventually abandoning them to dance with me, as i fought to keep my arms from brushing anywhere inappropriate on my best friend, both of us occasionally blushing at some lightly brushed body parts. The night went off without a hitch and i remember the scent of her perfume when she pulled me into a tight hug as i dropped her off after the dance. She had held me tight for a couple seconds before saying thanks and reminding me about training the following morning, shooing me home.

' _Yeah and looked at what happened just a few hours ago..'_ I resumed staring at the ceiling, the pieces of the puzzle falling in place after this morning. It had been about five weeks since the dance and graduation. The fog had rolled in this morning as i had gone out to meet her for our daily ritual of working out. Suddenly after running into her halfway to our normal spot, i was soon running away from her like all those times as a kid, but this time a gleam in her eyes, her panting arousing me for some reason.

Like all of our chases went, she caught me. Pinning me to the ground, that rough tongue licking my neck, her pleasured and sultry growl she let out as she buried her face in my neck. My shirt had been cut off with her sharp claws, my belt left somewhere in the woods, cut just after the buckle. I felt a need nipping at my neck before she claimed my mouth for her own. My underwear had soon disappeared too, I was too preoccupied to even give it a second thought. Soon i found her hips forcefully bucking against mine, us becoming lost in a swirl of pent up frustration and lust. After about a half hour, our minds cleared enough to stop our hormonal humping long enough for us to shrug my clothes on before I was dragged off.

Gazing down at her round rump, covered barely by her black spandex with her panties riding a little high, i found myself hypnotized by her swaying tail, it softly brushing me as she frantically pulled me along behind her, the destination being her bedroom. After we both managed to stumble out of the woods, we rushed inside, glad that her mother went out that morning and her father was busy at work. Bumping into the walls and stumbling up the stairs, we fought each other, attempting to over power each other as we continually groped and kissed each other, her door being flung open as we finally reached the destination. I lost track of who's clothed were dropped where as we tore each other free of our constricting clothes to continue where we left off.

Being shoved onto the bed, i fell backwards, to find my jeans being ripped off without hesitation by lily. She then crawled on the bed, a low growl coming out as she laid down on top of me until her began to nip at my lips, her pronounced canines showing with her lustful smile. Pressing back into her, i ground my hard erection against her crotch, managing to get a gasp out of her. Quickly rolling while i had her distracted, i straddled her, reaching down and grabbing those black panties by the hem. Looking into her eyes, i tug them off as her eyes urge me to, her hips lifting off the bed so i can slide them down. There, splayed out underneath me in all her glory was lily. Her tail slipping down between her legs, her glistening lower lips on display, her gentle hips and flat stomach on tantalizing as her gentle sloping C cup breast heaved as she panted, her beautiful face gazing up at you longingly, those eyes filled with lust.

With a quick thrust, she bucked her hips, throwing me forward as i caught myself with my hands on either side of her. "Paul, pleeease.. I neeed youu~" her paws reaching around your back, pulling you into an embrace and she sought out my lips. Pressing into those warm, full lips, i felt my mind almost melt from the intoxicating feeling. Grinding my hips against her, i felt a warm wetness smear against my shaft as i pressed back against the kiss. All i could sense was her, they softness of her lips, the muskiness of her arousal filling the air, the heat from her touches caressing me. A soft moan escaped her lips as i felt her chest vibrate with each sound, those breast squishing between us. She lightly dragged her claws down my sides, leaving faint red marks, spurring me to press further into her as we panted.

Pushing up off the bed, i managed to pull her up, and flipped her over. Her claws dug into the bed as i began to rub up against her desire. Her tail curled around my waist, sliding up and down my spine as she rocked her hips back into me, trying to urge me on. Finally my frustration from the lack of sensation, i slowly began to press myself into her. I manage to let out a grunt as the tightness envelopes me, my progress slow as i slide deeper into her. A sudden buck from her, hilted me deep inside of her, a yowl escaping her lips. I pant out to her "Lily... Are you ok?" as i try to catch my breath, the sensation of tightness and warmth making my body ache to move. I stay pressed up against her well toned butt, as she acclimated to me, her face buried in a pillow as she grit her teeth, the moment of pain subsiding as she had forced me through her hymen. Her tail completely wrapped around me like it was refusing to let me move, as she slowly lifted herself up on her paws. Nodding she was ok, she gasped as she slowly edges her self, sliding off me until just my head was inside her.

Sliding back one more time slowly, the pleasure made us both moan, i grabbed onto her hips, holding her pressed squarely against my hips. We soon started to make a rhythm of me pumping into her, the smacking sound of her rump meeting my hips filling the room at an increasing pace. The pleasure built and i leaned over while smacking into her, moving my hands from her hips to her swinging breast, cupping them as i felt myself grow closer and closer to the edge. Panting on her neck, i looked up to see her face from the side, her eyes clenched as she was caught up in the pleasure but seemed almost frustrated, her ears twitching madly between the sounds and her pent up feeling.

Knowing i wouldn't last more than a couple more pumps i squeezed her and paused our movements, refusing to let her rump leave my hips to slam back again. Cracking her eyes, she glances at me, seeing my flustered face. "Lily-" i panted her name, not able to summon the words. She smiled before she slowly slide forward, to rock back into me, holding it. "Do it Paul, Please... I just want you to mark me.. Make me yours.." She moaned, wiggling her hips a little, preparing to repeat that motion. Yet i could see the frustration from being so close to her own orgasm in her eyes. Remembering something i slide back while leaning upwards.

Right as she slams back for the last pump, i feel myself begin to lose myself. I lean over her and latch onto her neck, biting down, digging my canines into her neck enough to leave a mark, feeling her gasp in surprise as her walls suddenly constrict, her flooded folds milking me for all they're worth as i fire off into her. As i bite her i hear her yowl so loudly i'm afraid the whole neighborhood might have heard it, before she finally finishes spasming and falls forwards into the mattress. I slumped down on top of her, gently kissing her neck where i had bitten it. After a minute or two of cuddling, i slid off to the side, turning so i could face her. I watched her chest rise and fall as she whispered to me after scooting close.

"How'd you know?". Smirking, i manage to murmur back, "You always acted pretty close to a big cat, love for water, chasing me like your prey, why not the neck thing too when mating?". A bright blush that also hadn't faded from the feeling of sex covered her face, before a lewd smile came to her lips. "oh so you have been looking into how we mate?". I was left a stuttering mess as i tried to explain how i happened to come upon that information, no way was it related to possibly liking her at any point...

Laying there with her wrapped around me, i could only smile at the memory. I wouldn't lie to myself, i was scared about what would happen now, but i was sure she wouldn't decide it was a mistake. I finally came out of my memories and realized the soft, rhythm of her breathing had changed, a breeze making me wriggle my nose. Looking down, i caught myself being stared back by those gorgeous eyes of hers, the amber and bright looking up at me, a smile gracing her lips. Not even surprised, i am happy to hear her gentle chuff, her breath warming my neck.

"Good morning, I'm glad to see you got comfortable..." I mutter, slowly running my fingertips up and down her back, tracing her spine. Her tail began to lazily wave, making slow undulating motions under the blanket. Laying there, we just enjoy the moment before i decide to break it. A smirk breaks on my face before i could supress it, hoping she didnt notice. "Soooo... uhh, about this morning..." I drag out, feeling her eyes lock onto me, waiting to see where i wanted to go with this. I could feel the apprehension in her, her tail freezing, her body tensing slightly. "So how soon are you gonna help me find a girl? If i remember you promised you would help make me into a excellent man who would easily find himself a girlfriend..."

Suddenly i feel one of her soft paws smack me in the back of the head. Ok, kinda deserved that, the next paw hitting me almost corrected my position, setting me a little bit to the right as i began to sputter. Grabbing her paws, i quickly pin her arms down by pressing all my weight against them, straddling her on my knees. Faces mere inches apart i felt the shit eating grin return as i finish my train of thought. "Well, i mean unless you know, you ask me out to rectify that, well... then i would say you are lacking on your end of the promise..."

I watched her face closely, her eyebrow arching, the brunette hair flowing out behind her, her eyes mesmerizing as she pondered what she wanted to say. Her arms relaxed, no longer straining to smack me again, or so i think, and she seems to mouth the words "Come closer.."

Carefully leaning down, expecting it to be a trap, i cautiously inch closer until i can feel her breath on my ear. "How will i be able to ask you to marry me, if i ask you to date me while you straddle me naked and pin me down? Will it have to be kinkier...?". I suddenly find myself very flustered and exasperated, quickly letting go of her and moving off to the side. Laying back under the blanket, i purposely tuck some of it under me, completely sealing me off from her. Lily refused to have any of this, jumping me, now pinning me underneath her completely naked form, only a mild blush on her face as she smiled down at me. " Well, would you?". "I don't know what you're talking about" I refuse to suddenly work with her, my stubbornness showing as i tilted my head to the right and away from her pouting. "Paul... if you think what i did in the woods and here was bad, you wouldn't want to see what i will do if you leave me hanging on this answer, the answer i have been waiting for since before high school...". I couldn't tell whether i was more aroused by that almost sultrily growled out statement or scared.

Refusing to be bullied after all those years of competing with her, i decide to push back. I know my smile i accidentally let show answered her but i didn't want to let it go so easily. Managing to push myself up onto my elbows, i attempt to stare her down as she slowly leans closer until our noses are touching, us both fighting to keep a straight face. "Ok, here let me do this right, Liliana Curcio, Will you be my girlfriend?". She bit her lip, letting out an exaggerated "Hmmmm" before smiling, "I guess i have to in order to fufill my promise."

"Ah ah ahhhh... You promised to get me one, not make me work for one. So therefore the penalty is that you have to wear something presentable and take a knee when you ask for my hand in marriage.". Slipping a hand out from the blankets, I make a point with my right hand, slowly and over dramatically pressing it into her skin, just near the top of her left breast, indenting into the soft flesh. "Or else, i will not be amused.."

Leaning forward the last inch, the only answer i got was a satisfied hum when our lips met. While brief, i wouldn't trade that moment away for any sum of money. How ever if you told me i could trade it for a way to freeze time, i possibly would. Because that was when we heard the downstairs door open up. Eyes widening, I stare up at lily, her terrified expression matching mine, she quickly ripped the blanket off from me before pulling it down over both of us. She pressed herself against me like she could make herself invisible and we both stayed quiet. ' _Yeah, maybe she won't notice...'_

"Liliana! I'm back, i brought some groceries back too. I'm going to start on lunch" We heard called up the stairs. ' _Oh thank god. If i can just sneak out if she goes to get groceries..'_. " Hi Paul, its been awhile, why don't you visit more often?! Oh and when you get dressed lily, come down her and get his shirt... or, well, whats left of it." Somehow i feel like it was more embarrassing because she wasn't even in the room. Not that i would prefer she had come into the room...

My stomach feels like it fell out, suddenly too aware of the fact my clothes were strewn around the house, and the fact her mother had the same endowed sense of smell... I almost whimper as i look at lily, her stunned look showing she wasn't much better off than me. The embarrassment burned our faces, as she pulled me in looking for a couple more seconds of comfort before we had to face her mom.


	7. She (Hell)hounds me a lot

**A/N: Hey guys, Boom, second chapter i have pumped out today. I am on a roll. Tomorrow i have to go in for first shift to help with a big unit move in the shipyard, so i wanted to make sure i got the chapter up today. There is a poll up on my profile to figure out what monster girl to write for my next chapter, since i am still going strong with this collection. If you have any suggestions just leave a review asking and i will throw them on my list of MGs to write about. So until next weekend (Hopefully will be posting more chapters), Take it easy and see ya guys later.**

 **Freshman Year**

Pacing angrily down the hall, i make my way past the lockers right before the corner, my claws clicking on the floor as my padded feet bring me closer to my next class. ' _Out of all the classes i have to take, they sign me up for drafting. What a waste of my time!'_ continuing to rant internally, i pause outside the classroom, looking inside to see the rows of computers. ' _How exactly am i expected to use those fucking things when i can barely use the small mouse they use instead of something i can use with Pads. Stupid school budget cuts, i don't know how they overlook this... Only freshman year and i'm getting sick of this place.'_

Walking inside, i plop down into my seat, a stool that's situated in the corner of the class next to the computer at the high desk. ' _Well at least they have stools so i can sit..'_ I cant be pulled out of my bad mood, my tail barely swishing in annoyance as i begin to attempt to logon to the computer. Without specially made keyboards and mice, it was hard for certain mamono to use computers, and in this case, made me very annoyed. The teacher did all he could to accommodate me among a few other students, but there was only so much he could do, needing to keep the whole class learning as the weeks passes slowly by. Luckily for me, today things were about to change. "Aria, can you come here for a second. I have an idea..' I look over to the Drafting teacher after he called out my name.

I guess the teacher thought of a better way for me to draft as he pulled me outside of the class. Apparently he did have a couple spare drafting table in a side room, where he was going to send me to do our current drafting project on paper. _'Well at least i can hold a drafting pencil and do my work without getting anymore late grades...'_ I think as i slowly pace over to the new room, at the end of the hall. Poking my head, i take in the room, its large size surprising me. Scattered in the far corner were a few work benches and then lining the wall were the few drafting tables the school still had. And there must be my new 'teacher' as i dubbed him, i guess there was another student who was in my class but normally did things by hand. Standing over in the corner at a drafting table, looking over his drawings that looked like a floor plan, was a boy. Apparently he was a freshman just like me.

' _Hehe i don't think he has noticed me yet.. might as well go say hi'_ Carefully padding over, i stop to look at myself in a mirror that was leaning against the wall nearby. Crimson eyes stared back at me, my sclera black, the flames in the corners of my eyes softly glowing. My dark, onyx skin smooth and was flawless except at my arms, where my tufts of Orange fur started just below my shoulders, followed by black fur all the way down to my wrists, a darker orange that almost looked mixed with red tuft of hair sprouting right before my paws, the fingers ending in pitch black claws to match the fur on my paws. My T-shirt swelled with my growing chest, puberty hitting hard just a few years before high school. My Jean short shorts, rounded off with my firm butt, allowing my tail to be free and making my life easier since the fur two tufts on my legs like my arms made any sort of pants awful to wear. My clawed toes were all managed daily so i wouldn't scratch up the floors as i walked around places.

Finally done giving myself a once over, i walked around the edge of the room to stay out of his sight. Finally crouching to make sure my claws weren't hitting the floor, i slowly padded my way over to behind the unsuspecting boy. Looking over his shoulder, i marveled at his sketch for a second, the sharp defined lines of his house plan easy to read, the thing practically looking like he copy and pasted it off a computer. The hand writing was neat where ever he had jotted down a note and the drawn blocks at the bottom had all the information in it, including his name. "So Devon huh?!"

Startled, the boy turned around quickly, suddenly finding himself within arms reach of a girl, scared at the fact someone was there, let alone a Hellhound. Gulping he straightened and tried to lose the slightly nervous look he had. Kinda failed but whatever. "So i was told by our teacher that since i can't use the computers well enough that you could show me how to draft by hand." Leaning a little to the side, Aria nodded at the draft laying on the slanted table in front of her. "Hell, if you can do that, hopefully you can show me a thing or two.. My names Aria by the way" i extend a paw out to him.

I smile when he finally nervously take my paw shaking it as he admits his name is Devon. I laughed pointing out i already knew because his drawing, getting a small chuckle out of him before he nervously looked around for a second, contemplating what to do. Deciding to maybe make a suggestion to help him out, i ask "Think you could show me how to draft by hand... never have before and you look like a pro. Maybe you could help me figure out how to do these drawings?"

Being pushed into talking about something he was comfortable with i could see a real smile come to his face, the nervousness i had just seen vanishing. The period passed quickly for the first time ever, as i was shown how to set up the table, the pencils and erasers i would need. He showed me how to start my own floor plans, a final project we were told months in advance so we could work on it. In fact, after i started to see Devon everyday, the class seemed always to pass faster and faster as i became immersed into the work, Devon guiding me on how to work through a couple different styles and requirements for the final plans.

As the days passed, Devon slowly seemed to grow accustomed to my presence. Small talk would occasionally be made, until we could actually hold a decent conversation. I learned that Devon asked to be in the separate room, being very shy around people. Afraid to interact partially due to nerves and always afraid to mess up, he would hide in the drafting room to be alone during his free periods. I realized after the first week that i actually had two more classes with him, English and P.E but he had always kept so quiet and to himself in a corner that i never noticed him. ' _I will just have to fix that..'_

 **Sophomore** **Year**

I dodged through the crowds in the hall, trying my best not to bump into anyone. My first day back in school and i only felt a bit of the anxiety i had been burdened by my freshman year. I noticed after a little bit of time i would receive nods or greeting from a few people. It felt weird hearing people start to call out "Hey, whats up Devon" or stuff like "Devon, haven't seen you in awhile, Enjoy summer break?". I continue down towards the foyer, the final bell having rung, ending our first day of school back. Suddenly i felt an arm slip around mine, a familiar scent filling the air. A slight smoky scent, like a campfire clued me in first. Looking left i saw Aria beam at me as she pulled me after her. "Hey long time no see Devon, Come on, lets go!" i quicken my paced, trying to keep up with her determined strides.

"Wait, where are we going?" i ask, following her outside, as she paced towards the side of the building where the little cement walkway lead up around the school towards the soccer fields and basketball court, on the top of the nearby hill, a short walk up from the school. "I didn't get to see you all summer and we only have two classes together so we are gonna hangout. I know you want to anyways, i mean why go home when you can hangout with me!". That large grin of hers felt infectious as i slowly felt my own lips turning upwards into a smile. Even though i was being dragged along on her whims, i couldn't help but relax. I didn't mind, her company welcome.

Last year, my attempts to hide alone throughout the year were ruined by the very same girl tugging me along with her. She would bark orders at me when we were in class, putting me on the spot randomly. In PE, she started to make me do the mile run with her, in front of all those other kids. The first few weeks, i felt dizzy from all the eyes on me as we passed people jogging. This wasn't the end of it either. She pulled my desk over to hers in English, making me a part of her group instead of sitting alone. Anytime i felt like i could get away from any notice, she would pull me right into the spot light.

Slowly though it stopped scaring me as much. The first day i ran with her in gym, i was terrified and i don't think i even let out a breath half the time i was running, afraid to draw any more attention from the other students. We weren't the fastest but still always near the front of the group. All those eyes on me, unnerved me and made my legs feel like jelly. I honestly wanted to hide and not come back the next day, but she kept pulling me along with her. In English class she would throw my hand up or volunteer me to read and act out parts in the plays we read.

I just never realized that so many people were starting to notice me. Throughout the day people would say hi and i even managed to hold a couple conversations without my normal anxiety.. well not as much of it at least. I was happy at least to find out i did share two classes this semester with Aria. Even with the way she has been throwing me in the spot light, i could relax around her, being my first real friend i made after we started working in that drafting room together.

Feeling a light tap on my shoulder, i look over to see Aria looking at me, head cocked a little, with her ears perked as she looked at me questioningly. " Were you listening to me Devon?" I sheepishly shrug, apologizing for missing what she said to me, to preoccupied with my own thoughts. Letting out a slight growl, she leaned into me, my arm pressing against her chest, a blush racing to my cheeks as glared into my eyes for a second. "You know, you better learn to listen, when the alpha speaks, you listen.." She managed to hold her stern expression for a couple seconds before letting out a slight laugh, leaning back and relaxing. " I'm kidding... mostly." she softly added, not seeming to care that she had pressed her rather buxom chest against my arm.

Turning to the side, I looked out onto the soccer field, wondering why we were up here, the warm summer like day beating down on them, a gentle breeze rustling the nearby trees that lined the path up the hill. A couple people were gathering, a couple soccer balls kicked back and forth between a few people.

"Well if you were listening, i was saying how they have a soccer team that likes to play. To practice they go up against a team of random players, once every week. The team of random players don't have any obligation to compete against any other teams, just play for fun and test out our own schools team. They play every day after school to practice and stuff. I think we should do it, what do you think?" Aria looked at me expectantly. I heard the unspoken statement in her supposed question. While it came off as a question, I knew it was really her saying, from now on we are going to be playing soccer with random kids from school. "Alright i guess..." I mumbled, feeling himself pulled into a tight hug suddenly, her claws slightly digging into my shirt as she pulled me into her.

"I knew you would be ok with it, we can start working out after school together too since we will be bringing a change of clothes. The gyms open afterwards so we can practice and then workout. Plus since we live only a short distance away from each other, i will walk you home like the gentlewoman i am!" She flashed a bright smile at me as she let go stepping back, the redness of my cheeks being part of the reason why she was smiling so much. She hadn't changed much, mostly just filling in some more of her curves over the summer, as she looked up at me. When they first met she was the same height as me, but now i was a couple inches taller, just barely able to see over her head now. I had slightly gained a little muscle from her making him workout in PE with her, putting a little weight onto my once very skinny frame.

She spun me around, giving my butt a quick smack, making me jump a little, before she started pushing me back down the hill towards the school. "We can work on the details of what our little workouts will be later, alright" I didn't have to look at her to know he missed a wink, as we started to walk back, making our way home. She had worked last year at my house a couple times, living relatively close by.

And so it started like that. For the next few months we competed against the schools soccer team, learning how to play with a bunch of strangers from school. Soon i could call out everyone's name on the team and actually participated in playing heavily towards the end of the season. After each day of practice we would say goodbye to everyone, going back down to the gym where a lot of football players were working out. A lot of strong guys lifting weights and grunting and exuding testosterone. Aria, didn't let me skip out to avoid it, pushing through the crowd of guys, shoving me wherever we need to go next for our workout. I would bench with her spotting me, always focusing on the weights so i couldn't be caught blushing at her. She could lift way more than me, no need to let her know she could make me blush by watching her pace around in her black spandex shorts and sports bra...

A couple times while in school, i would catch myself staring at her, whether in class or after school. Luckily i always turned away before she could catch me, thanking my luck. We managed to work out the next semester, practicing soccer on our own before someone suggest we run with the track team occasionally in the spring. Soon the summer was upon us and i actually lamented the school year ending. Having said farewell to my other classmates we walked home, her stopping at my house for a couple minutes. I didn't expect her to take my phone from me and put her number in. What i expected less was to be told i was going to text her at least once a week to stay in contact or she would come to my house and drag me outside and beat me up.

 **Senior Year**

Junior year came and went in what felt like the blink of an eye. We only had two classes the whole year together so we made up for it by hanging out after class. She often would visit me at my house, always saying she was just reminding me who the Alpha is. Luckily soon enough the next summer break was here, we found ourselves spending a lot of time this summer together.

The summer passed at a weird rate. Whenever i hung out with Aria, we would go walk into town and get food, sometimes seeing movies or shooting hoops at the basketball court. Sometimes we would go to the school over the summer and practice passing and shooting goals past each other. Whenever we hung out the time seemed to fly by, the end of the day always coming to soon. When i spent the day alone, it seemed to drag. I used to relish spending my time alone but now it felt weird almost not to have some company.

School life has changed a lot also. Never have i known so many people and been able to talk comfortably. A lot of my practice team for soccer would randomly hangout at lunch if they saw me along with other people from class. Today had been a busy day, Aria pulling me along happily after her when we found out that we shared all four classes the first semester. The first few weeks passed with us falling back into our workout schedule. Soon enough a couple months had already passed as we tried to enjoy what remained of our school life. Posters reminded us everywhere of our upcoming Prom which signaled the end approaching of high school.

I currently found myself in the gym with her. A lot of people had decided to skip today due to the rain, not wanting to stay late, but Aria had insisted we still workout, dragging up to the changing room. Finally having escaped from her grasp i changed and we began to workout just like last year. Well, for the most part. There was one slight issue that kept coming and i didn't know how to solve it. I wasn't sure if she was just trying to mess with me, or if it was accidental but i started noticing her a lot more this year. Freshman year when we first started talking and hanging out, that was it. We talked. Shook hands that one time, maybe traded papers and stuff once or twice but that was it. Sophomore, we started to jokingly shove each other and talk, even junior year we were very comfortable with each other.

' _But is this a little much..._ ' I thought as i blew a hearty breath out, finally dislodging her furry black tail from my face. She had jokingly turned around, letting it rest of my face as i tried to bench press. Turning back to me, she leered down at me, over her sizable chest that still protruded noticeably even in a sports bra. ' _Not that i have been staring or anything...'_ I grunt, raising the bar up to put on the rack, Aria watching to make sure i didn't drop it. Having bulked up a more after the time i have spent with her, i now can happily claim not to be a complete wimp, benching two hundred and twenty five pounds. Wasn't too shabby, though managing to concentrate was hard.

Not sure whether she didn't notice or just didn't care i had to fight not to look at her very womanly body. She would only wear a sports bra and Spandex shorts, saying she was more than well enough covered. If I would bench with her as my spotter and if she wasn't leaning over to be able to look down at me over her own chest, she would just stand a little too close, her crotch hovering a little to close for me to focus completely on weight lifting. So many times did we end up in compromising positions working out, i was having a hard time hiding my reactions. Recently she had even started to sit on my stomach sometimes when i bench to watch my form, or so she said. All i remember was praying not to get hard and imagining anything to take my mind off the fact her warm behind would press against my core, the heat coming from her hard to ignore as her tail had wagged slightly, brushing certain areas...

I would have to focus completely on the bars or weights in whatever we were doing to manage to hide my blush. Sighing, I stand up, stretching out. "Hey, Devon!" I look down to see her standing squared off to me. She had her arms crossed and i could hear her foot tapping, seeing her tail swishing slightly behind her as she aggressively stared at me. "Yeah..?" i reply, managing to keep my voice clear and waver free, being better now at talking to people after all this time.

Her eyes narrowed, her ears flattening against her hair as she continued to stare into my eyes. I hold her gaze, after all this time, she had tried to stare me down before and it always turned into a battle of the wills. However, i felt like something was slightly off about this time. Maybe it was the fact i was in the room with her alone for once, but that shouldn't be it, we usually hangout just the two of us. She took a couple steps forwards until she was just about to brush against me. I hesitantly take a step back, refusing to break the gaze, but backing up slightly. Seeing this, she keeps the glare up even when i see her lips twitch, the corners turning up slightly as she takes another step forward. Each time she took one, i would back up a step. That was until i felt my back press up against the wall.

I gulp as she stepped up closing the little gao between us, he soft chest squishing up against mine as she got in my face, noses seperated by just a couple inches. Staring into those crimson orbs, the black sclera emphasisng those gorgious eyes. " Aria?"

I don't remember exactly when my mind went completely blank. At some point i guess my brain needed to reboot as the first thing i remember is all my senses coming back to me. My sense of smell filled with a slight smoky scent mixed with sweat, the taste of her full dark lips capturing mine tasting like cinnamon sugar, the feeling of her body pressing against mine intoxicating. In a haze, i felt myself loosen up, settling into the kiss, enjoying the warmth of her lips against mine, my hands finally settling on her lower back, pulling her in against me. I could feel her tail wagging excitedly as it send up little vibrations through her back from just above her butt.

After finally deciding she had kissed me long enough, she pulled back out of my embrace, leaving me standing there, a little stunned. Tail wagging and ears perked back up, she looked at me for a couple seconds before turning towards the door, walking to it, pausing at the threshold. "You're going to ask me to the Senior dance next week by Friday" She declared, her tail wagging slight faster as she said it. "Now hurry up and go clean up so we can go home"

Standing there still stunned, i slowly reached up to touch my lips, tingling slightly from our lip lock, the scent of her still lingering in my mind. ' _Did she just... wait i'm taking her to the dance..._ ' I slowly walk out to the guys locker room. "I'm taking her to the dance..." was all i could mutter to myself, ignoring the happiness i felt flooding me since the kiss as i hopped in the shower. "I guess i need to ask her now..." the smile wouldn't leave my face.

In the girls locker room, Aria stood in the shower, water running down her rump as she thought back to a minute ago. She had to calm down, refusing to go back outside until her tail stopped wagging so much, her heart still beating rapidly after she had pressed up to kiss him. _'Teach him to think he can challenge me... Sometimes i need to remind him who's in charge..'_

As i left the guys locker room, i looked over to see a waiting Aria, hair still slightly damp from the quick shower. She looked calm and collected, except i noticed her tail was wagging slightly. "Well Devon, you going to just stare at me or can we start walking home?". Aria couldn't help but smile seeing me tense up, forgetting my shy side, having not seen me like this for a since we met. Smirking she walked over, hooking her arm around mine, pulling me after her as we started to make out way home. I would gaze at the ground distractedly, as we walked the same way we always did, noticing occasionally her eyes flickering towards me, her almost possessively holding my arm, the blush from her hugging it to her chest clear on my face. I threw her off as we continued past my house, walking towards hers, a confused look crossing her face before she shrugged it off. Finally when only about twenty feet from her door i decide to speak.

"So hey, the Senior Prom is coming up soon... Would you like to go?"

That sharp white smile shined brightly, her dark skin complimenting it as she looked up at me with a blush on her cheeks, tail wagging. all she said as she leaned up towards me was "I'll think about it..." before i was suddenly overwhelmed again by a warm tingling on my lips and the taste of cinnamon.


	8. Mad (Hatter) Assistance

**A/N: Ok guys sorry about that post yesterday. I don't know why i suddenly panicked and felt the need to post. The story was half baked and i felt bad actually after posting it. 2nd person isn't quite the way i feel comfortable with writing and it was just an attempt even though half hearted. I will be writing this weekend, but if all things go well, will be signing my contract to enlist in the army on Tuesday. Depending on how everything goes, i might be free to write for awhile of i might disappear for a few months. EOD has a long training period though i could probably still squeeze in writing once in awhile. I'm still going to write a chapter or two this weekend so expect one for probably both days to be posted around the evening.**

I stare out of my car, the light from the setting sun lazily piercing through the rear window. Dust particles flit about in unseen air currents in the parked car, my focus being on this strange building in front of me. Well, strange wouldn't be the right word to describe it. I pulled over to look since it actually threw off my entire day somehow. Thinking back to this morning, everything had been going so normally.

Got up before the crack of dawn, made myself some lunch for latter and headed down to the waterfront. Enter the ship yard, attempt to find a perfect balance between back breaking labor in the ship yard and lazing about without getting caught, clock out for the day and head home to enjoy a beer or two while watching some reruns to kill time. Rinse and repeat for another day or two..

Except i hadn't made it home. The normal route to work suddenly was under construction, apparently it starting between him clocking in and leaving work. Following the suggest detour, it led down towards the route thirty six, a well traveled winding path that followed the coast. That's when i noticed it. Not one time in the past four years of driving down this path have i ever looked to the right of the little bridge i had to cross to see a towering glass building.

Jutting out at odd angles, the building was topped by a dome, the glass reflective and shining from the setting glare of the sun. So suddenly finding a building that shouldn't be here, i find myself in my current spot in the parking garage, contemplating what i want to do. Down near the lower entrances i could see bustling activity, people wandering back and forth in the front of the large building. There was no name posted anywhere on the building and nothing was matching the gps location on my map app. Shrugging i decide i might as well venture in, see what there is to see. Maybe i will come back if it seems like it would be worth it.

I lock my car, throwing my badge in the center console, snagging my wallet as i head towards the walkway that extended between the building and the parking garage. While the parking lot was full, i didn't see anyone actually walking around. Shrugging mentally i decide to just try and get inside. The quiet walkway leads to a set of large wooden doors, one bright and sharp, the other dark and lacking in detail. The doors felt the same to the touch but looking at them, the darker one looked decrepit while the newer one looked almost like it wasn't real from how fresh it looked.

I manage to touch the door before it seemed to swing away from me, leaving me standing there startled in the door way for a second. I step forward into the large room, the streams of people walking and chatting as the passed too and fro. The large halls spread out to a huge back wall that was lined with stores, to the left of right there was a paths that seemed to curves off down into wings. Looking up, i could see a couple of the stories heading up condenses inwards, allowing at least people up on the seventh floor to look down like you were walking around in a big mall. After that the ceiling reappeared, probably turning back into a floor for another level.

' _Geez, this place is huge! How the hell did this just show up out of no where. Well i can probably wander it but maybe i should look for someone who works here and maybe ask to pointed to a map kiosk or something if its half as big as it looks...'_

My eyes wandered to nearby area, the polished tiles reflecting overhead light off their white surfaces, until my eyes spotted a booth. Quickly pacing over while managing not to bump into anyone, i soon stood in front of the booth. Standing behind it was a woman with purple and black hair, her matching ears twitching as she flashed me one of the widest smiles i have ever seen.

"Welcome to the Rabbit hole, do you need some directions around the casino and shopping strip? We jussst recently built this place so unfortunately we don't have our printed maps to hand out unfortunately. Hold on just a second though.."

She grabbed a nearby phone and deftly dialed with her paws, surprisingly nimble. Who ever was on the other end picked up quickly. "Nyaaaaa~ yes its your turn! Alright." and with a that she gently hung up before smiling at me.

Just as i was about to ask, i suddenly felt an arm slip around my right arm, pulling me. I twisted to look at whomever grabbed me, ready to object when i found myself looking into a soft looking, sea green fabric. Slowly taking it in, there was now a top hat bobbing next to me, the brim of the hat curving gently instead of being left flat, almost like gentle waves lapping against the shore. The was a little spade embossed in the corner, and as my eyes continued to wander down, i felt my objections dying in my throat before i could voice them. Flowing down from under the hat, silver hair flowed, with streaks on light blues and purple here and there, which framed her face.

Glancing up at me, eyes playful, i got a small smile and could smell what i was guessing was her perfume. The smell was hard to place, a mix between earthy and sweet. The only thing i thought i could detect was traces of peppermint. Locking gazes with her eyes, noticing those oddly colored iris', i felt at a loss for words. The shade was hard to describe, too dark to be pink but to bright to be red. Seeing that i was completely focused on her, she gave a curt nod before introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Lisa. I shall be guiding you around tonight, so you can't get lost on the way to my place. We shall stop and prepare you for the long stay you'll be making."

I nodded quietly and realized she seemed to be waiting for me to introduce myself too, though she did slowly keep pulling me along after her. "Oh sorry, my name is Danny, most people just call me Dan though."

A warm smile appeared right after i started to talk, and i noticed that my arm was being pulled rather tightly into her embrace as she guided me. She must have caught my gaze as i looked down at our interlocked arms.

"Don't worry my dearest Danny, just making sure you can't get lost is all, wouldn't want you being snatched up, there are some roving predators even in a nice place like this. That. Would. Snatch. You. Up." Lisa leaned in with the last words, murmuring them while giving me a slightly possessive look, but for some reason it only seemed to make sense to me. ' _She must be here to make sure i get around without any problems. I mean she is all dressed up, must be working somewhere on the floor'_.

Left to my own pondering, i followed her lead as she pulled me along a sparsely populated hallway, stopping at a store front. Stepping inside she gently pushed me down so i was sitting on one of the booths near a changing room. "Now lets get you properly wrapped, i love opening my presents early but for you i think i will enjoy the process just as much as what comes after. Turning around in front of me, Lisa began to wander the nearby stands, occasionally bending over to look at a shirt or pair of pants.

My eyes followed her sleek form as she bent over to look at a pair of dress pants on a display in front of her. She had a large dress coat on, the slimmed down at her waist, which from there came to two points hovering just above the back of her knees. It was the same sea foam green as her top hat, the white dress shirt underneath noticeable since she didn't button up the coat. Ruffles could be seen at the edge of her sleeves while her matching white dress pants fit snugly over her physique, her legs looking like the pants were almost glued onto her, that round rump poking out from her coat tails.

I made sure i averted my gaze before she could catch me as she turned around, gesturing to me to come take the clothes she had found. Barely i had even taken them from her before i felt myself being ushered away into a changing room. As i went to close the door i was forced to pause as she slid in. "Uh, what are you doing Lisa?"

"Well its natural that i make sure it all fits you correctly, don't want you walking around looking like i'm trying to make a fool of my dearest. Now go on, let me make sure it all fits correctly."

I don't really hesitate like i normally would of, believing that maybe she was a tailor or something too. ' _It would make sense, i mean she is way to well dressed to not know a thing or two about clothes. I guess i should just trust her and let her make sure it all fits right.'_ Shrugging mentally i just follow along with it, pulling my shirt up over my head. I went to pull on the dress shirt she had chosen, when she started to help me, holding up one sleeve while i slipped my other arm into the open one. As i pulled the other sleeve on, i felt her hands roam under my arms and start to button up the shirt from behind, feeling her warm breath on my neck as her nimble gloved hands made short work of the buttons. Slowly she would trail her white gloved hands down my torso, one button after another being taken care of.

I heard her hum in approval as she slowly felt my side up and chest, making sure the shirt 'fit' properly, tingling sensations from her touch moving throughout my body to wherever she touched me. "Now lets get you into these nice dress pants, i want to see you easily tonight~"

I wont lie, a blush adorned my cheeks for the rest of the time as she helped me change outfits and checked the seams. I think she may have been messing with me, as she ground her hips against my butt in a teasing manner when she reached around and helped me unbutton my pants... Apparently everything went smoothly, her ability to guess my sizes as we went amazing. I was confused as she pulled me out of the store, not even stopping to pay for the clothing, having me pocket my wallet and keys.

Our next stop she brought us to looked like a room for poker. The green felt tables were spread throughout it, though there was a counter in the middle. She went behind it and began to rummage around before she apparently grabbed what she needed, pocketing it as she stood back up. I gulped looking away as i noticed the top two buttons of her dress shirt wasn't button and the ruffles seemed to only accentuate and point out the cleavage presented when she had leaned over.

Smiling at me, she walked back over to me, stopping only a couple inch's in front of me. Looking up at me slightly, she smiled before she reached up and cupped my cheeks. I mutely stood there, her gloved touch exhilarating, sending chills down my spine, exciting yet almost scary. "I think you're all set, now its time for us to go, just dont let him hear, he will become jealous of what i have in store for you."

And begin countdown for my brain to reboot. Because with her lips that tasted a lot like peppermint pressing against mine, i completely shut down mentally, left standing there frozen. I must have closed my eyes because when i opened them back up, while i was still with Lisa, suddenly we were inside of a cozy room instead of in the middle of a poker room. Well i would of voiced my concerns about magically changing locations, my lips were still captured by hers. So soft, the tingling peppermint taste pressing into my lips at odds with the warmth. All i could do is lock my gaze to hers as she held the kiss for another moment before breaking away from the kiss.

"Welcome home, its time i get to open my present~ I've been waiting all evening..." were the last words she said as she pulled me into what was apparently her bedroom. I couldn't even ask her what was going on as she snatched my lips away with hers, no complaints forming from me as she led me to the bed while undoing her little mushroom buttons on her shirt. I fell back on the bed as she straddled me, her coat finding its way to the floor, her dress shirt soon following it. Clad in only her bright red bra and white skinny jeans, she leaned down to whisper in my ear as she gently placed the top hat off to the side, the earthy smell suddenly being a little more noticeable after she took it off until she placed it down. I shuddered as i felt her hair brush against my skin, her lips actually touching my neck just below my ear as she murmured to me "Won't you be mine dearest. I can show you depravity you couldn't imagine and ecstasy you have never felt. Let me take care of you, let the madness flow. Soon enough you will forget anything but me and it."

The days all began to blur together. She would come and go, dragging me with her to travel along, always making up excuses to touch me, never seeming wrong for her reasoning. Soon i forgot about my car i left outside, didn't notice my wallet and keys disappeared or even care i was missing work. Time flowed smoothly when i was with her. Time flowed erratically with her. It didn't make sense, but she could make a day crawl by like time refused to let us resume our days together, at other moments seemed to flash right by before my eyes.

I found myself currently laying with her in the bedroom, the crimson sheets spilling over us, her warm nude body entwined with mine. Her legs crossed in-between mine as she snuggled against me, claiming me totally. "Its only natural for a wife to want to be close to her husband at all times." she whispered, her voice tickling my ear while her breath warmed my neck. Feeling the tingling of her kisses upon my skin, i closed my eyes and gave in. How could i complain, i have a loving woman taking care of me, clothing me, taking care of any desires. She had changed me alright, now i found myself making odd statements, yet feeling natural to go along with them. I would use her logic to be close and hold her at all times, sometimes pulling her against me with desire when we were out and about, claiming " A dutiful husband must always let his wife know she is desired". I would always get that happy, warm smile, before she would want to continue somewhere private...

I had found my rabbit hole into wonderland and i wasn't about to let it go. Not with this amazing woman here to hold me. Her scent would capture me, the touches electrify me and the lust i could see in her eyes demanded i stay. Even looking back at when i first arrived i couldn't complain. Looking back at yesterday is pointless, because today im a different person. Instead i could enjoy this madness slowly fed to me by Lisa. The rapture of ecstasy is only a slight degree different than torture, which if exposed to enough led to madness. I welcome madness with open arms if this i what i get.


	9. My Ghoulish Gal

**A/N: Ok guys, here is today's chapter! Working on tomorrows right now, might try to sneak in a third one, we will see. I'm happy people are putting up their suggestions, now i'm figuring out whether to add a Dragon, jabberwock, or wurm chapter, if not all of them. I will keep an eye out for requests and do my best to write in line with a monster girls attributes and general personalities. Though i might tweak some a little...**

' _Geez its warm today.. I shoulda worn a tank top instead of this t-shirt, maybe i could convince Zoey to let me next time. I know we were supposed to go out to the woods but this is starting to kill me, the heats gonna take me down before she can...'_ I thought cheerfully to myself as i sat on a warm bench, the warmth from the sunlight warming up my entire body. Reclining on a hard bench, i lean back enjoying the faint sounds of the busy park washing over me.

The birds could be heard chirping away in the background, not bothered by the running children screaming as they chased each other, the scampering feet rustling the grass. A gentle breeze blew for a second, before dying off, leaving me with a slight frown, having enjoyed the momentary respite from the heat with that breeze. ' _Well all good things must come to an end i suppose... Now, where the heck is Zoey..? She is taking her sweet time getting back..'_

I have been waiting in the park for the last fifteen minutes, my long term girlfriend of about three years having gone off to grab us drinks quickly. Or so she had said...

Suddenly i feel two soft, cool arms wrap themselves around my neck before a familiar nipping sensations sends gentle ripples of pleasure from my neck. Stiffening up from the sudden sensation, i drop my guard and relax when i hear her sweet voice in my ear.

"Guess who~?" reached my left ear as i felt my skin begin to get goose bumps as i felt a gentle kiss be placed on the nape of my neck, a pleasurable tingling infusing the spot of the kiss. Shrugging lightly i respond with a cheeky grin " I don't know, how about you let me get a good look at you?"

Before i can get a response from her, i raise my hands and trace them down the hands that had covered my arms and tug her so she is standing in front of me. Slowly making my way up my arms, i let my hands glide over her shoulders, gently teasing as i stroke over her neck and up far enough to cup her face. "Should i open my eyes and look?" I ask, teasing her right back. I feel a gentle punch in my left shoulder before i tug my girlfriend still resting hand in to peck her on the lips.

"Mason, you're lucky you're so cute, otherwise i wouldn't deal with you at all if i could help it." Zoey playfully threatened me, us falling into our normal playful banter. We had only been dating for a few months but she has been with me for much longer, it was hard to appreciate all that she had done for me. I also have learned the best way to annoy and tick her off is to crack jokes about my disability.

"You ready to go home? We have been pretty busy all day.."

I let my left hand begin to wander next to my leg, finding my cane that was leaning against the bench. Standing up, i securely wrap the strap in my around my wrist, the soft sensation of the cord comforting. Raising my right elbow up i offer my best charming smile, well i can't assume it looks all that charming but i can hope. "Shall i walk a young lady most of the way home and protect her from any vagrants?" Feeling Zoey's smooth arm slide into mine, i hooked my elbow pulling her close as i carefully lean down, trying to keep a serious look on my face. "Hey, Zoey... i need you to do me a favor..."

I could feel her presence, the scent of her perfume standing out to my sensitive sense of smell and she leaned in, touching her forehead against mine and giving me a quick eskimo kiss. "Yeah Mr. Dunne, whatever could i do for you sir?" I shivered hearing her voice teasing me like that, the sweetness dripping off with some teasing. If i said the wrong thing right now, she would twist it however she saw fit. I pause, adjusting my proposed sentence, deciding to wait until later to broach the idea.

"Uh. Well, just try your best to avoid any salesman on a corner. I think i promised an optometrist the next time i saw him to look into buying some glasses.."

"Hey!" I resist the urge to let go of her arm and rub my side where she had just pinched me, the sensation already fading away. Walking with Zoey was honestly one of my favorite things to do. When i would go out alone, it took so much effort and time to carefully pace down the street, feeling my way out for anything that could be in my way. Frustrating didn't even begin to describe how it felt when you couldn't walk a half mile without almost falling off the side walk, struggle not get lost as you attempted to mentally track your own route, and don't even get started on figuring out when the cross walk signal turned green...

Zoey moved me along with confidence that wished to have, it infusing my body whenever she would lead me around. I couldn't help but smile as we calmly strode down the street, her matching my walking pace so as not to trip me up. Being blind wasn't all that bad though. I was more sensitive with all of my other senses. I could practically recognize Zoey just from skin contact, her smooth and supple skin always seeming slightly cool, but surprisingly warm when kept in contact. Listening to our quiet steps and the gentle rustling of our clothes as we paced down the road, a calm mood settled in, not that i minded. After a few short minutes i began to guess we were quickly approaching my house, the feeling from being in shade of the few trees that should line the street cooling my skin by a fraction, the warm sunlight blocked from touching me for a moment.

Zoey urged me up the steps, carefully leading me to the doorway. Taking the key after reaching into my right pocket, after a playful little searching and squeeze, she began to unlock the door. "Zoey. Would you like to.. uh, come up and hangout for a little?"

I couldn't see the smile that enveloped her face, instead feeling her warm breath on my neck, sending an excited shiver down my spine. "Are you trying to take advantage and lead a defenseless girl up to your room mason...? You wouldn't be looking to take advantage of me?" Instead of responding to her theatrics i just gently squeeze her hand and shrug, muttering for affect "ok then, i guess i will see you later.."

Zoey tightened her grip on my hand and refused to let me go. I swear i could almost feel her narrow her gaze at me. "Ok, fine but i'm watching you.." Once again taking my arm, she let me take the lead this time, pulling her gently after me. Inside of my house, i actually knew my environment well enough to wander around. I knew the layout and unless my mom decided to mess with me and move the furniture an inch or two in one direction, i should be fine leading. Not that she would ever do that...

Finding the stairs, i lead us up, using the bumps in the rail to count the remaining steps, making it without incident this time to the top landing. The first time i attempted to bring Zoey up while holding her hand was definitely something i wont forget.. Anyways, making it into the hall, i drew my left hand down the wall, feeling the first door we passed and stopping at the second. Pulling it open i clear my throat and add my best smile with "Ladies first."

"Wow, look at you finally being a gentleman, i thought i was going to have to take over that position."

"Well you are Zoey right? I mean it would be awful if you were hiding a secret after all this time together and i would have to congratulate you for filling out a dress so well if you are a gu-" i get cut off as a light smack on the back of my head tells me i should cut the current line off. Feeling myself get tugged, i willingly follow Zoey over to the bed, flopping down as she playfully shoved me onto it. I feel the bed shift, a slight creak as she moves closer. I roll onto my back, crossing my arms with a playful pout on my face. "You bullying a blind guy?"

"Well from the look on your face i can tell you are enjoying it, so why complain." The tone a husky mix between sultry and playful as i feel her straddle my hips with her knees, her hands pressing into my chest as she held herself up. I slowly reach upwards, beckoning her with my hands.

"Zoey, can i please see you?"

After a second and a little shifting, i feel the soft skin of her cheeks press into my hands. Gently stroking her cheeks, i take in her image mentally, reinforcing the image i have built after all the times i have done this. Sliding my right hand back to the nape of her neck, i trace up through her hair, the soft strands parting as i run my fingers through it, before coming to the top of her scalp. Instead of running down her face with it, i just gently stroke her hair with it, letting my left thumb slide over her lower features, brushing over her supple lips. Following through with my index finger, it soon traces her lips before i feel them part. Quietly she nipped my left index finger, sucking it into her mouth, an electric feeling of pleasure coursing through my left hand, my back arching a little at the sensation. Sucking contently on my finger i feel her humming, the vibrations running down my arms, adding more sensations to my growing list. "Tha-ats no f-fair.." i managed to grunt out, my breath starting to speed up, my heart slightly pounding from the excitement.

I may have never seen her myself, but after touching and getting an idea of how her face felt, i had her describe herself a couple times to me, glad to see no self doubt in her description. Mentioning her favorite traits being her long blonde hair and blemish free skin, she would quickly move to teasing me. Describing her other assets left me in a blushing state, grunting about not needing to know before she would press up against me to assure she wasn't lying. Thankfully this only started to happen after we began dating, otherwise i don't know how much i would be able to handle.

Zoey and i met only a couple years ago. During our time, we had grown close as friends, her helping me around, as i became one of her few companions. I had learned that she was a ghoul, shortly after we first ran into each other, for she had questioned why i wasn't nervous. Being a little sarcastic, i remember asking her why i should be, puffing out my chest a little and trying to seem confident. She sounded a little confused and more curious than anything as she had continued to question me, also wondering why i was hanging around that corner of the street at night. Finally letting my shoulders slouch a little, i laughed a bit as i explained i lost my walking cane, so having found a corner of a wall, i hugged it as i tried to figure out where i was. How was i supposed to know i stumbled my way off the beaten path and was near the local wasn't that Zoey lived there, but happened to be walking by.

From that moment on, i had sarcastic and playful times spent hanging out with her. She helped get me home, offering to come by and hangout if i wanted. Not having many people want to spend time with a blind guy, i jumped at the chance to have someone other than my mom and sisters to hangout with. Soon her visits became so common that no one batted an eye when she would walk into the house and come straight to my room. I'm pretty sure she might even have a key, my mom finally relenting a little and seeming to accept her... if not just a little begrudgingly. I would always hear her threaten from the living room to hurt and floozy that tried to hurt her little boy... That one hurt the ego, I'm a man! Sure i could get lost by turning around too fast and cant see anything, but I'm nineteen dammit, if i can make it through high school blind, i can manage well enough in a suburban area.

I suddenly felt my finger freed of its warm and damp holding cell, her lips sliding back off it. Chuckling, she shifted, laying down on top of me, her elbows on either side of my chest as i felt her lips brush against mine before she murmured, those lips tickling mine as she spoke. " Well you can't get mad at a girl, you know some of us do get off to seeing fear in our men once in awhile. If i can't tease you visually, i just need to make up for it in other manners...". I fought against my bodies reaction, trying not to stiffen as she purred those words to me, grinding her body against mine.

Thankfully she was fully clothed, her bra pressing noticeably through her shirt to my chest as her hips rubbed playfully against mine. I bit my lip, hoping i wasn't blushing too much. Zoey was a fiend when it came to teasing me. To her, everything was fair play. One week every time she came into my room, i would hear clothes being dropped onto the floor before she would pad over, asking me to take a guess on just how naked she was. Such a tease, she would press her luck, normally just taking some of my dirty clothes and shuffling it around before dropping it on the floor. However i can remember what happened the last day when i tried to call her bluff, to only discover she had actually taken off all of her clothes that day... Just remembering what happened brought my cheeks a blush that, if it wasn't already there, just made it that much more notable.

Slipping my arms around her back, i squeezed her into a hug momentarily before i felt her grab my wrists and pin them to the bed. She began pressing back happily as she leaned forward, stealing my lips for herself. Soon i was lost in the pleasurable tingling sensation, her saliva was a powerful stimulant. Acting as an aphrodisiac, it was easy to get lost in any kiss with a ghoul. I felt her tongue brush against mine, being gentle so as not to completely overwhelm me. I love this woman, never going too easy on me, but refusing to simply over power me like she easily could. I trusted her, letting a huff out as i felt her pull back from the kiss, though she kept her forehead pressed against mine. "You stop that.." she lightly chuckled, pressing her nose against mine for a second, before giving me a firm kiss and pulling back again. "I was promised that you would take me out tomorrow night so i expect you to be well rested and ready by the time i come back tomorrow. No 'Hold on, i need just a minute' excuse like all of our other dates..."

Zoey cupped my cheek as i nodded eagerly, hoping everything would go smoothly at our date. She might be my girlfriend but that didn't mean i was gonna stop trying to impress her. "Ok, i will see you tomorrow night than Zoey. I love you.." I always regret goodbyes, the only thing being good about them was the fact i would soon be able to greet her again. "Bye Mason, i can't wait to see you tomorrow." Pressing a chaste kiss to my cheek, i heard her stand up and walk slowly to my door, quietly closing it after slipping out. Listening to her fading foot steps, i lay there, smiling as i reached up to touch my still tingling lips. That woman drives me crazy at times, but i cant get enough of her. Believe it or not, with her i could hear the subtle context in her words... So i was going to need to be well rested... i think i know where this will end up leading to... Today wasnt the first day i fell asleep with a smile on my face, and knowing i was seeing Zoey soon, it wouldn't be the last.


	10. What about my Motherly Manticore?

**A/N: Alright, here's a little addon for mason, i wanted to run with this just as an idea. I thought it would be funny and cute so i added a little arc for him. Writing for a blind guy is a little tougher as i can't just visually describe everything but since i'm keeping his chapters mostly pg, i also refrain from writing too much into the sensations of touch. Oh and more NEWS! I ship out for basic training in a little less than three weeks! SO next week im taking completely off from work to take care of some stuff around home, including getting a couple last stories out before i leave. So unlike all of these stories, i will actually really sit down and focus, writing up a rough script and filling it out without messing up the pacing. Most of these stories have been written in an hour or two, split between mornings before work and when i get home around 1 am in the morning before i pass out. Once i leave for boot camp, i wont be back for at least 10 weeks roughly, and since im going EOD, if i get sent right from basic to my schooling for it, i will probably be gone the rest of the year, possibly without really any computer access. So i dont know what the future entails, but i want to make the best of this upcoming week to write some good stories for you guys, so expect possibly frequent updates. Thanks and hopefully you'll see more shortly.**

Mason laid back on his bed, smelling the lingering scent of Zoey. He never had seen her with his eyes, back when he still had sight, but he didn't need to in order to be infatuated by her. Everything from her sweet voice to her gentle caresses calmed and excited him at the same time. She would always let him carefully touch her face, pull her against him so he could feel her solid presence in his world of blackness. Growing up for awhile after losing his sight, mason had adjusted to his new life without seeing anything. The constant blank blackness that made up where ever he looked, eyes open or not became almost comforting.

He had adjusted to take in sounds and learn to use his more sensitive feelings of scent and touch to make his way around. He heard things clearer and grew to be thankful for what he did have. One of those things he did have padded her way up to his room. Turning his head towards the sound, mason smiled before he stuck out his tongue. "I told you i could dress myself!"

He heard a light chuckle escape from his mother before she paced over to his bed urging him upright. "Well, come here my little man and let me take care of your dress shirt before you make it completely wrinkled." Leona murmured as she deftly managed to un-button the shirt. You would be surprised what she could do with her large paws, the complete ease that she managed to work intricate things would amaze anyone who could actually see. Mason shrugged his shoulders as he tried to push her back a little. "Leona.. i can take it off myself. You don't need to.."

Raising an eyebrow from habit, she smirked as she playfully smacked him on the back of his head. "Don't talk back to me young man. I will not take any lip from you.." She resumed to unbutton his shirt, pulling the dark red dress shirt off from his skinny frame. It wasn't scrawny by any means, just slender. Walking over to his closet, she hung it before turning to survey her son. Quickly her eyes focused on a few things before a low chuckle escaped her. "Oh is that why you didn't want me to help?"

Slowly making her way over, she could see him trying his hardest to keep a straight face while the blush made his face bright red. The blush however wasn't nearly as dark as the hickey marks that adorned his neck, the tan skin turning a purple from the attentions of Zoey. Slowly she began to trace circles around them, watching him shiver. A pang of lust filled her heart for a split second before she shook it off. "My little boys grown up, anytime i see Zoey coming over, i wonder if i will have to drag her off from you so she will leave. But then again i see you guys aren't exactly just hanging out..."

Gently pulling him in against her very curvaceous form, she wrapped him in a hug, her arms sliding under his arms as she leaned against him, her face nestling against his chest as her wings slowly enclosed them for the moment. Listening to his heart beat a little more rapidly, she smiled before continuing. "I'm glad you found Zoey and that she had been such a major part of your life... But don't forget about us, ok? You're my son and i won't watch anyone hurt you. You mean more than the world to your sisters and I, don't forget that.."

Mason sighed before reassuringly returning the hug. Leona was a wonderful mother even if she was a little on the dotting side. It had been so long ago when she had adopted him along with two other girls from the orphanage. Be skeptical all you want, but growing up with a manticore for a mother made very little difference compared to most modern families. Yeah he had to make some slight changes, urging to be left alone to shower and clean up after he had become a teenager. When he began to start becoming interested in girls, you could feel the tension in the room as his mother and sisters soon began to debate how they would 'protect' him. However he loved this woman who he was holding.

Not romantically, but like family. She had always done her best to support him and his sisters. She worked for a well paying company that specialized in marketing, her ability to make a social network amazing. Mason was always being introduced to people at his own house, as her friends would visit and talk about future plans and possible deals. A lot of Leona's friends were mamono and more than once she had to threaten them to leave her son alone, declaring he was hers when out of earshot of her son. To mason's knowledge, most of her friends were just very friendly.

Nestled against her son, Leona didn't want the moment to end. Looking right, she could catch a little of their reflections in the mirror. Her large paws were nestled on his lower back as she pressed into the hug, her large breast pressing against him as her shirt struggled to contain them. Her ears twitched a little at the feeling of his breath on them, her wings refusing to unfold from the two as her tail carefully wrapped around the two, trapping him. Her tufts of crimson fur flaring at her elbows and lower thighs, her shorts and tight shirt hugging her womanly frame, made to seduce any man by sight alone... Unfortunately her son was blind. Well, that wasn't the reason she had adopted him.

Growing up a very active manticore, she had always been able to get a man. The issue was they never stayed with her. Something or someone would entice them unless she was giving them doses of manticore venom. She always saw other couples, always walking around and happy. Leona wasn't one to just give up but after all her attempts she decided she still wanted to know the feeling of love. Leona thought she found the one, the perfect guy. He was loving and always there for her, never pressuring her to use anything other than her tail when they made love. For with manticore's, only when they have found a worthy lover do they stop using their tail and actually have intercourse with their actual vaginas. She finally gave up her one treasure she had kept off limits until then, giving all of herself to this one guy before she ended up becoming pregnant.

Leona clung to mason for a second, grip tightening as she remembered the man leaving. How he said she wasn't the one he loved and was just for 'fun'. She remembered the feeling of betrayal and the shock of finding out she was pregnant and all alone. Giving birth to her daughter, for the next two years she had fought tooth and nail to give her the best life possible, landing a decent job and buying a house for just the two of them. Leona loved her daughter with all of her heart and felt that same love returned by her little girl, Amanda, raising her alone. Deciding that she loved being a mother, Leona decided to adopt a child, eventually finding Mason and another girl Jessica, who she took in.

Releasing mason, she stepped back, deciding not to make him pass out from all the blood flooding his face. Cupping his chin with her soft paw, her pads resting on his cheek she gave him a gentle pat before turning to leave the room. "Dinner will be done soon enough, so get ready and let your sisters know ok?" Leaving the room, a smile plastered on her face she thinks for a moment about what she just set up. Well maybe letting his sisters deal with the fact Zoey is getting a little more aggresive will be entertaining. Worst case, one of them tries to claim him for themselves. She may refuse to do anything to him, being just his mother but that doesnt mean she wouldnt take the opprotunity to mess with him. She smiled as she thought back to all the times she had, from kissing him in front of people (on the cheeks) or the times she had ushered him into the bath and joked about bathing with him, leaving him a flustered mess trying to hide himself, starting around his teenager years. She missed when she used to clean him up just like her daughters when younger.

Mason on the other hand was filled with a little dread. Having a manticore mother didn't entail anything really different than one thing. His mother Leona had taught his sisters to go after whomever caught their eyes. And while he didn't know outright, he always felt odd when they tried to kiss him or take him places with them. He was actually out the day his mom decided to have a talk about sex with her kids. Including the fact that they weren't related to the handsome boy they live with. Who they loved like a brother, however those feelings were slightly changing as they became older and more of into a lust for him. He remembered when his sisters first found out that Zoey and him were dating, becoming a little confused at how they seemed to suddenly get mad at him, refusing to talk to him for a little bit.

Leaving him to his fate she quietly padded back down the kitchen, her claws lightly scraping occasionally against the tiled floor, before she found herself in the kitchen. Nothing like relaxing occasionally and cooking. It was almost therapeutic for her. Stress was something manticores had a tendency to blow (phrasing)... well sexually. Leona lived with only one guy who saw her as a mother, who she had raised since he was about five, helpless and quickly becoming attached to her. * **Thud***... "Girls! Be gentle, don't go banging mason up too much..." A roll of the eyes later at the muffled arguing upstairs, she could just pick it up with her sensitive and fluffy ears.

A smile spread on her face as she began to shape some burgers to grill shortly. Pressing the raw hamburger out, she started to day dream almost, remembering when she first adopted Mason and Jessica. Jessica was an outgoing little girl with jet black hair, her personality bright and happy, while mason was quiet and withdrawn. When she first arrived at the adoption home, she started to interact with Jessica who was so curious about her wings and tail, tugging on her paws to get her attention. Continuing with her visits, she would always see Jessica and she noticed that the little girl would always wander away after a little bit and visit the little boy who would always be sitting alone, almost as still as a statue. When Jessica came back to her, she asked the little girl about who the boy was. Jessica said all she knew, having decided he was interesting awhile ago, she always would see him and talk every day, slowly drawing him out of his shell.

It wasn't long after that, the two were adopted by Leona who took them home to finally meet her daughter, the kids being around the same age, only mason was older and only by a year. He used to be so quiet and afraid to wander around. He would cling to Leona's wings or tail as she walked around the modest house, slowly beginning to ask questions to her. She would take her kids to the park, all three kids holding onto her, one with each hand and one would gently hold the tip of one of her wings or even onto her tail. Her daughters would chase each other around when they first started going to play at the park, while she would take a seat on a bench and pull mason into a cuddle, reading him stories to entertain him. It wasn't long before his sisters refused to let him stay alone and not play, so soon Leona almost felt like she was competing with them for his attention as they would drag him up to the play-scape, guiding him along and taking turns going down the slides with him.

Humming to herself happily, Leona carried the tray over with all the patties towards the door, preferring to use the grill outside. She didn't hear any more struggling, so she figured everyone calmed down. Calling out one last time, she walked outside to cook the hamburgers quickly.

 **About 15 Mins Ago**

Mason rapped his knuckles against Jessica's door. Hearing it swing open after a moment he was about to speak when he suddenly was yanked forwards and pulled into the room. Stumbling, he felt himself collide with a soft body before falling to the floor. ***Thud***

Trying to get your bearings when in a tangle of limbs and blind could be a little hard to do at times. Slowly sliding his hands to the side to prop himself up, feeling a leathery surface underneath him fingers. "Mandy...?"

Feeling two strong arms wrap around his neck, mason was pulled into a crushing hug, the teenage manticore overpowering him easily. "Little brother... We need to have a chat with you..." Jessica purred from behind him as she started to slowly help prop him up from behind as Amanda finally let go. Soon he found himself pinned down as they both sat on him on Jessica's bed, almost able to feel the scorn of the stares being directed at his obvious hickey mark. Shuddering he knew he would have to back pedal out of this.. "Now girls... My dearest **SISTERS**..." Stressing the sisters part, he was hoping to prevent the approaching argument.. Feeling their hands start to grip him tightly, he sighed, knowing he failed.

Mentally he cursed Leona. Of all the things she could do, she decided to raise the girls to love their brother a little too much. It was a battle just to get a girlfriend, let alone be alone with her. Now that she left him marked... Oh god. Why did Leona have to remind the girls at every step of the way, that they weren't related by blood and could freely chase me... Ughhh, i think she did it just for the entertainment of watching. At first it had been innocent enough really. The girls hugging him alot and pulling along with them on their little adventures. But soon they replaced Leona with attempts to bath together and kissing him a little more dangerously close to his lips then he would like, tending to press their now rather grown up and full bodies against him. Even worse was Jessica who had taken to pressing up against him after sneaking into his bed at night, able to creep around the house without making enough noise to wake up Leona.

But whether he was annoyed by their fussing and arguments to try and take him away from Zoey, he still loved them. This was his family, whether normal or not, and he wouldn't trade them for the world. His sisters always protected him and his mother looked out for his best interests, always being there when they were needed. But back to pressing matters. How am i going to get out of this, mason thought as he was tugged back and forth between his now fighting sisters, the subtle smirk resting on his face...


	11. Drag(on)ing my feet

**A/N: Yeah! Wrote this in one day without any interruptions. Also holy shit, its cold outside. Tried to run today to get back in shape... it was 14 degrees... I regretted it immensely. Well here's one more story, i will be working on my next one later today, might even post it tomorrow. Who knows...**

Kicking my legs furiously, i thrash underneath the body of my assailant. One second i'm walking down the small dirt path in the woods, next i'm pinned down as clawed hands grabbed a hold of me. The back pack i was wearing acted like a buffer for a couple minutes until it was unceremoniously ripped off my body. I may be small but i refuse to just let myself be pinned, twisting and turning with all my might, finally throwing myself over on top of my attacker. I ball up my small fist, but before i can take a swing, a green scaled hand catches my wrist.

Amber eyes gaze up at me, the slit pupils locking onto my brown irises. Freezing, i stare down at her, trying to process what to do. Laying underneath me now was a young girl, around my age, probably eleven or so. Her long black hair flowed out behind her, serving almost as a back drop, bringing the focus to her face, her amber eyes one of the most captivating features. Along with the slit pupils, her pointed and slightly scaled ears stuck out as different, the small trail of scales that went down the very sides of her face trailing off down her neck. Feeling a tapping against my wrist, i look at it to see her tapping me with her claws, the smile she gave me almost tricking me with false promises of the mood. Her large wings splayed out behind her, the leathery membranes stretched out.

Standing up, i quickly stepped away as she let go of me, both of us dusting ourselves off. Living near each other was punishment enough for me, but now the fact she purposely seemed to follow me was starting to really get under my skin. "What do you want Julia?" too young to add any real venom to my comment, i instead puff up my chest a little, attempting to give her my best glare.

"I told you to wait for me John. We were supposed to walk home together but you weren't outside the school when i started looking for you. How did you even make it this far so quickly?" She cocked her head a little to the side, watching me with a slightly puzzled face.

' _Well i'm not going to say how i ran for as long as i could to try to make it back before you could catch up...'_ I bitterly thought, having felt like i might have escaped her today. I always ended up being caught by her, whenever i tried to tell her i her i was busy, she would forcefully tag along. It didn't matter what i did, the only escape would be for me to hide in the boys locker room or bathroom, and that place only offered refuge for a little bit. I sigh, my frustration building. ' _How do i get you to leave me alone..?'_

Ignoring my pointed looks and silence, Julia stepped forward, grabbing my arm as she began to pull me along the path behind her. Her taloned hand held tightly enough to feel her sharp claws pressing against my skin, her iron grip showing her refusal for me walking alone. Ever since she moved in down the road, she has been forcing me to hangout with her, just so she can mess with me. At first everything was fun, we would hangout and play in the summer. Nothing was wrong. But then that all changed once we started going to school. For one, she started to go everywhere i did, following me throughout the day. Soon i was forced to start walking home with her, the norm soon being her dragging me along. She would glare at me throughout the day if i was hanging out with other people and seemed to single me out when ever she had the chance to. I grit my teeth a little as i began to try and wrangle my hand free from her.

Feeling the slight bump from her growing tail, i noticed she had turned to stare at me. "What are you doing?"

"I can walk just fine alone Julia!"

"Why don't you want to walk with me john? We live right next to each other.. You are my friend, so its only natural."

Growling a little, i manage to finally snatch back my hand, rubbing my wrist where she had been holding it. "I don't have to walk anywhere with you! I can do stuff on my own Julia, i don't need you always messing with me. You shouldn't just grab me randomly like you do and decide i am going to do whatever you want to, Just leave me alone" staring at her, i feel a little unnerved as those amber eyes stare back, unblinking as i try to argue for my independence. Shaking her head a little, Julia glanced away for a second before she looked right back at me, locking our gazes. "No, you're my friend. We are going to walk home now". Weird how she uttered Friend like someone would say 'Mine'.

Not even bothering to wait for a response, she reached over, snagging the strap to bag and curled her fingers around it, using it to pull me along. I began to grudgingly pace down the dirt path behind her, ignoring all the sounds of the woods to instead glare at her back. Not giving me any choice in the matter like normal, i was forced to follow along with her. Whatever she decided for us to do, was the normal thing to happen. Granted today wasn't as bad as some days, one time she had tried to torture me, yanking me up into the air for a few moments before my struggles had forced us to land. At least my shirt wouldn't get ripped today.

Day after day this seemed to happen. John always tried to find a way to get out of hanging out, but no matter what she seemed to lock on to me like a heat seeking missile. Growling to myself i began to formulate my plan for escaping her tomorrow.

 **A Decade later**

I wipe my brow, the sweat almost dripping off on its own before i can clear it. Today's heat is almost oppressive, the bright sun glaring down on me. Going out for a jog in the morning i hadn't expected to become so side tracked and had meant to return before the mid day heat. Now i walked down the dirt path, out back in the woods, nearing my house as i imagined the nice cool shower awaiting me. I pause on my trek to my expected nirvana when i notice the little shed nestled near the tree line, was wide open. Poking my head into the slightly colder and shaded room, i looked around noticing the equipment had been rearranged. The lawn mower was gone and only a large pad left out that we stashed in here, often used for practice when i was in the schools wrestling club.

Noticing that everything seemed fine, i turned and closed the door, leaving just a tiny gap. My workout equipment was inside and i did need to come back later and move it around. Having gotten tired of always being scrawny, i began to workout once i hit the age of fourteen and for the last seven years have not stopped my regiment. Push ups, pull ups, sit ups, free weights, running, swimming. I always tossed new things in whenever possible to confuse my body and not become too ingrained in a set workout. Today after my two mile jog i decided i would take a break, every once in awhile sneaking in a rest day where i only ran.

Making it back to the street from the little dirt path, i walked towards the end of the cull de sac, glancing for a moment at the house on his left. The bright white paint shone proudly, unblemished on the house, matching the picket fence. The house of his childhood draconic bully. Continuing by he opened the door to his own house, stepping inside to be met by a wall of cold air. AC's running full blast, he slowly made his way up the creaking stairs, to the tiled bathroom.

Turning the knob to adjust to just barely warm, i start the shower, leaving on just the dim over head light, not even bothering with the fan. A little steam wouldn't hurt anyone. Shuffling around, i slowly manage to pull off my soaking shirt, soon tugging off my shorts to leave me in only my spandex. Deciding to worry about clean clothes after the shower, i quickly kick said spandex to the side, stepping into the stream of warming water. Enjoying the sensation of cool water pouring over my skin, i duck my head under the shower head, feeling the water stream down my scalp and onto my chest and back. It felt good to let my muscles relax a little. Having bulked up i looked more like a mid weight boxer than a wrestler. All that practice and constant working out would do that to anyone though.

Now standing around six foot, i towered over most the people in my family, add the fact i managed to add some muscle, now i tipped the scales at about one hundred and eighty seven pounds. Staring down at the drain, i watched the water swirl before becoming a miniature whirlpool. Closing my eyes i slowly nudged the handle up, turning the heat up slightly so it was just a little shy of scalding hot. Its always easier to cool down when you're warmer than the room is. Soothing some sore muscles, i enjoy the warmth for a moment before i shut the shower off, letting the last of the running water drip off. Toweling off, i pad over to the sink, the mirror fogged up. Wiping a little space with my towel, the foggy mirrored surface revealed my face in the haze. My face lost some of its roundness from my youth, gaining some more angular lines, my jawline standing proudly. My slightly gaunt cheeks, the warm brown eyes staring back at me, the mope of uncontrollable brown hair, all added some character to my once bland face. A few freckles littered my olive skin. ' _Hmmm not any uglier than yesterday at least...'_ I laughed a little at my self depreciating humor before i go to work on toweling off.

A couple minutes later i trudge down the hall to my room, currently clad in only my towel wrapped around my waist and tied off with a knot. Walking into my room, i immediately turn towards m closet on the left, looking for some clothes, not hearing the door shut behind me. Suddenly i feel two arms wrap around my side as suddenly my wrists are being held by two very familiar scaled hands. Slightly larger, more slender hands that had grown up like the woman they were attached to, said woman pressing some of her more womanly assets into my back... "Julia... Do you mind?"

"No, go right on ahead, in fact.. Let me help John~" She somehow managed to purr that out, the slight rumbling felt from her chest pushing into my back, one of her black clawed hands releasing a wrist to start to dangerously wander down towards the towel. Quickly mimicking her, i grab her wandering hands wrist, managing to halt it from tugging on the towel. ' _Oh, what have i done..'_ I realized a moment too late, that i had fucked up.

How did i know i fucked up? Well the list goes on for a while if i were to state all the reasons Julia could come up with but here's the short abridged list.

Julia is a Dragon

Julia is Extremely Strong

Julia is Very Dominant...

To blatantly challenge a dragon with her mind set on something is a bad idea... Well unless said dragon likes you. Than its a really bad idea...

This isn't the first time i have ever found myself flipping through the air suddenly. Just most of the times its been guys from the wrestling team who had outweighed me by about sixty pounds. Not the Dragon girl who was almost half a foot shorter than me. But then again sadly this wasn't the first time it has happened because of her.. Looking over at the door, i sigh a little noting i would have to reset my counter, the little sign on my door reading "Days without incidents" with a small dry eraser section of it, wow... i made it almost twenty two days since the last time..

Thankfully my bed was well padded, for when i came crashing down on it all i heard was a slight creaking of the frame. Gaining my bearings, i was looking up at the ceiling for a moment before suddenly my assailant came into view. Julia gazed down at me, that damn smirk that always seemed plastered to her face showing, her amber eyes locking gazes with me. Sauntering over, she straddled me, my towel somehow still in place, saving what dignity i had left. I could feel her tail slide in between my legs, the scaled appendage warm to the touch, softer than someone would expect something tough enough to stop a nine millimeter bullet without any trouble.

Soon i found both of my hands grabbed and pinned underneath her thighs to my sides, the warm flesh there warming my fingers. Fighting the urge to struggle i lay there, knowing that Julia would get enjoyment of me trying to escape. I know that while i may be strong, she could over power me easily even on her worst day. So instead i just gaze up, taking her in.

Its been years since middle school with her following me home. Dragged me home... Whatever. You get the point. But now it was a lot harder to look at her without noticing she had grown up quite a bit... Her hips flared invitingly, the boy shorts she decided to wear showing off her creamy white thighs, the green scales that trailed down her sides in a few spots brightening and fading into a bright golden yellow around the edges where her scale ended. Trailing up from her hips, her barely contained bust that was rising and falling inside that sports bra she was wearing, the sporadic scales dappling some of her chest near the sides almost hidden by the tight cloth. Glancing up past her bust, i was able to see some of her neck, the soft white skin looking so inviting, a slight sheen from sweating in the heat. Her face had grown like mine, her soft nose staying petite, her lips growing to become a little more full, her amber eyes just as piercing as always. Her dark hair flowed down over her shoulders, circling her lovely face as she leaned down, creeping closer and closer.

"Don't you remember i said you were supposed to come wake me up this morning so we could workout?" Julia slowly trailed a hand down my chest, tracing the curves of my pecs and faint ab lines. "Instead i wake up to find you went out for a run and disobeyed me... What to do?" We are so close together now i can feel her breath waft over my face, the only thing i could smell was her. She smelled a little sweaty, not a bad thing actually. The light sweet fragrant laced with little sweat was actually making me fidget a little. Trying my best to glare up at her, I think of my best plan of attack. Can't escape now even if i tried, probably couldn't plead with her. Hmmm well i guess that leaves one option. Leaning up quickly, i manage to shut her up for a second with a chaste kiss, managing to capture her lips for a moment. Relaxing backwards, i lower myself down as i gaze up at her, her eyes clouding slightly as she leans down to follow my lips. Just before she captures them i swear i heard her whisper "I'm sure we can work out some sort of punishment."

I don't remember when i passed out. I just remember moments from that point on. Her soft lips pressing against mine, the sweet taste of her tongue as it wrestled with mine for dominance. The feeling of her nipping at my neck, her hot breath trailing down to my collar, leaving a trail of kisses and marks. At some point her clothes came off, her bra hanging off my door knob, the sight being logged in brain to remember later as she presses me down, our hips grinding against each other. The sudden bloom of wet heat spreading around me, the throbbing sensation as i sank into her. Everything came and went, the overwhelming sensations too much to focus on as a whole, so i clung to living each and every moment as they came instead of focusing on the whole thing. From holding onto her hips as i thrust into her from behind her, to looking up at her as she swayed above me, her powerful legs lifting her up so she could come crashing back down on top of me, every moment was intense and felt like it would last forever even if it was just minutes. All i know is at some point we came down from our orgasmic highs, our touches still sending shivers of pleasure down each others spines, our tangle of limbs some how being comfortable enough for us to pass out. All i know is in my arms, is my domineering, arrogant, sometimes almost nice, beautiful, warm and caring, soft and loving girlfriend of four years...

 **A Decade Later**

Julia cracked her eyes open, the dark room only lit by the faint moonlight barely streaming in through the blinds. Curled up against her, she could feel Johns breath on the back of her neck as he slumbered away peacefully, arms wrapped around her. Listening to his calm, peaceful breaths she thought back on their time together. Back when she was a kid who had just moved here and found out that her next door neighbors had a son. The boy whom she followed around and play with all summer. The first friend she had been able to really make. She didn't know what exactly she was feeling, but a need to keep him away from everyone came over her, soon becoming very territorial about John when it came to other people. Back then, they had begun to fight constantly, the mix of youth and inexperience leading to him thinking she was trying to bully him and her not knowing how to express herself. Slowly though that changed.

Soon enough the hormone changes hit them both, their bodies began to change and they both really began to notice each other. She couldn't believe when he actually asked her out on a date, back when they were freshman in high school. Soon enough, one date had turned into twenty, the two of them spending most of their time together. Fast forward all these years and he was still by her side. They both had well enough paying jobs and lived comfortably. He ended up proposing to her, going on and on about "That even though she was a haughty, stuck up dragon, he loved me with all of his heart and would do his best to make me an enjoyable person..."

Only slightly bruised after that proposal, he slid the ring specially made for her on, happily engaged. They moved on through life together, always there for each other. He complimented her, making it easier for people to deal with her, while she pushed a little bit of her drive into him, making him strive to succeed. The longest running joke between him and her was the fact she didn't have a hoard. She always told him how it was because she was always paying for things so he couldn't mess it up. Otherwise he would just toss it into something stupid as she would say. However, while she would never tell him while he was awake, she could freely muse with him passed out in her arms. Snuggling against him, she paused for a second as he yawned before nestling his head back into the crook of her neck before continuing to breath softly. Running her fingers through his messy hair, she murmured as she began to drift off to sleep, "The only treasure i have ever cherished and guarded is you. To believe you could give me yet another thing to add to my collection... I love you john.." her hands drifting down to rest gently on her growing belly.


	12. Lazy Days

**A/N: Ok guys. Wow, i have to thank everyone who has continually read and reviewed my chapters. It feels great to get some feed back and know that people actually like my writing. Now, i sad to say that i will be changing the stories status to complete for now. Due to me leaving for boot camp in a four days i am running around trying to take care of stuff. So i am all over the place and kind of struggling to write and be calm. So This is going to be the last chapter for now. Not Permanently may i remind you, but for right now. I will probably start up the next story when i feel recharged and have access to a computer in about a year (10 weeks of boot camp and 36 weeks of AIT training) so i will post a update chapter to either continue this story or make a new collection. Feel free to leave a comment suggesting stories, i have taken down all my other ones even if i haven't published a chapter yet about the monster, i will save them for later. So once again thank you everyone for reading my stories and i can't believe how receptive you guys have been, its amazing. **

The waking moments are always the nicest for me. You know when you first get up and your mind slowly comes to. Nothing abruptly happening, but the slow dawning of feeling and sensations coming to you, any nearby sound or vibration slowly being recognized by your brain. That's my favorite moment of the day, always at the beginning a quick way for me to determine how my day is going to go generally.

Today wasn't much different from most Sundays. Keeping my eyes closed, i try to think back to the first few moments of my day, which had just happened mere moments ago. The issue was as your brain began to filter the rest of your surroundings, you quickly forget the brief period of time, it being swept away with your unconsciousness. So instead of trying to recall just by working my brain up, i just taking in my surroundings with my eyes closed.

The warmth emanating from my covers was warming my back, clad in nothing but my shorts as i lay in bed, the comforter sprawled hectically underneath me as i presumably threw it off at night. _'Ah... that's it. Now i remember...'_ I scrunch up my nose, fighting the urge to sneeze due to the tickling it was receiving. ' _Darn Fuzz"_...

Cracking my eyes open just enough to begin to see, i gaze hazily through the morning light at the source of the irritation to my nose. Laying next to me, her arms tangled up in my own, was a sleeping griffon. Her left wing, currently draped over me like a blanket, was the suspect in the case of "who done it" when it came to the culprit of tickling my nose. Gently pushing her wing off, i feel the slightly cool air seep in, cooling off my over heating body.

I learned a few things in my life. I know to put my pants on one leg at a time, i can fix basic problems in life, and i learned its never a good idea to try and wake Kiera on a weekend without a good excuse. It would end with me being smacked around for doing such a 'Heinous Crime' and punishment would be doled, anything from house hold chores to back rubs, all the way to things that could make most dirty minded teenage boys blush madly... Depending on her mood of course.

Griffons were a tough bunch to try to learn how to handle. More defiant than most dragons, proud and strong, yet very sensitive and loving, at least in kiera's case. She had decided to open my eyes and make the choice for me. Having been happily married for ten years, i couldn't complain. Working and living an average life, or as average as possible, i really couldn't ask for more. I work at a small shop, manufacturing and machining special made parts for our clients, kiera was a cop, taking in criminals who crossed her path. I couldn't ask for more than having her come back home every day, safe and sound.

Speaking of... I remained still as said woman cuddled up closer, tugging me closer with her scaled hands, the talons gently caressing me as i felt her begin to stir a little. A gentle smile dawned on her features, her blonde hair framing her face, the gently curling locks draping over her bare collarbone. Those hands, somehow the most soft and warm hands i have ever felt, even though scaled, slide up my back and came to a rest on my cheek, after traipsing up my neck. Ignoring the black talons that have never so much as left a scratch on me in the last ten years, i stared into her deep emerald eyes, her sharp gaze softening when it met mine. Even after being with her for so long, i couldn't help but smile, just being able to lay her lazily on my Sunday better than winning the lottery.

Her voice was so soft and faint, the gentle tones tickling my ears like the soft sounds of a brook, so different than the authoritarian voice i normally hear when being corrected or when she was on the phone telling off telemarketers for the umpteenth time saying how we don't need their security systems we won for free...

"Hi.."

Leaning forward to bump the tip of my nose against hers, i savor the moment, her cute, sleepy expression making me wish to savor this more than a aged scotch, the moment flowing continually to my own disappointment. "Hey kiera... Have i ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Yes, but you could do to say it more often." The flash of her white teeth sent a happy surge up my spine, knowing the the woman chuckling next to me was happy making my weekend even better. "Well, let me say it again. You are by far the most beautiful woman i have ever seen and had my heart the moment you laughed at my dumb jokes. Don't ever leave me..."

"Shush, what did i tell you about talking like that Oliver... None of that, we are the Mkoll's, and i wont have anyone talk badly about us, not even you.."

Leaning forward, she preempted me with a kiss, silencing any comments before i could make them, her warm lips meeting mine, the warmth spreading from the area of contact, letting me slip into a pleasant warm haze. Following her gentle movements and urging, i lean in a little, head tilted up, giving her access to my neck. Not only a sign of trust that she knew she had earned, but leaving my weak spot open for attack, i lay there, open and easily to be taken advantage of.

Feeling soft kisses trailing down my neck, i shiver from the warm kisses as she pecked her way down my neck. Not offering any resistance, i enjoy the moment, slowly sliding my fingers up and down the small of her back. Feeling a particularly sharp nip at my neck, i feel my breath hitch for a second, audible for her to enjoy before she began to nuzzle into my neck. Between the sensation of her warm breath tickling my neck and her soft body pressing up against me, i thanked whatever higher being was listening for the fact my lovely wife was such a cuddler.

Re-situating her left wing over us, she got cozy against me, slightly tilting me so i lay more on my back and propping herself up onto my chest, her arms on either side of my neck. Still taking in my scent as her face was buried in my neck, i felt gentle kisses, reassuring in nature as we lay there. Her muffled voice barely registered with me, as she asked " So what do you want to do today...?"

I can't help but fondly think back to when we first me. Kiera was so afraid to even touch and pretend to be interested in me, let alone touch. After we first started to date, i began the whole process for her. At first i would have to initiate every kiss, hug and any other form contact we had. After a few months she slowly began to kiss me back, though slowly at first. I think after showing her with so many hugs and kisses, i slowly taught her to enjoy being on an intimate level with someone. Soon enough she would walk up and wrap her arms around me when she felt down, kiss me to reassure me, nuzzle my neck to fluster me and more. It took a lot of time but i kept learning more and more about kiera.

Openly i was the only person i think she became attached enough to actually want to cuddle and stuff. Which meant i was her support. I was her unbreakable wall, her shield, her strong man. Even though she could easily over power me, i was unmovable for her, a juggernaut when it came to protecting her as best as i could. But sadly i couldn't stop the tears... I couldn't stop the sadness. Life has a way of messing with you and throwing conflict and trauma your way every once in awhile.

I could only hold her as she wept into my shoulder when her first partner on the police force was left on life support in the hospital that fateful day. I came home to find her on the floor weeping, uniform disheveled and the bloodstain so fresh i was afraid she had been the one shot at first. Moments like that i couldn't have done anything. Watching the strongest woman i know and love weeping on the floor, all my attempts at talking coming out empty and useless. Sitting there, all i could do was pull her into my arms and let her get it all out. Soon i realized i was the one openly crying as she held onto me, my worries about her coming the surface.

You see the hardest part of being with someone who is in the military or police force is the fact you never knew when they would make it home in one piece. She could walk out that door one day and it would be the last time i ever see her. So many what 'ifs' had plagued me, my nights tossing and turning at moments afraid i would lose my better half. You are never ready for times like those...

Yet laying here in with her arms wrapped around me, i couldn't ask for more. It wasn't some spectacular moment in life, some one time moment. It was just me laying her in her warmth, her scent washing over me, the lavender like smell wafting pleasantly up to me as i nuzzled her hair, the blonde locks tickling my chin as i pulled her against me, never wanting this moment to end. For at this moment i had her, just laying here, all to myself. No worries about jobs, no running around. No, just the love of my life laying here in my arms, and i would be dammed if i waste my day away with anyone but her. "Sleeping in a little sounds great to me... As long as i have you"


	13. Demons in the detail

Demon: luci

Boy: Cain

In life, choices don't tend to be offered to you. It tends to seem like everything is set on a path, or fate as some people would call it. Little do most people see how much their actions affect themselves and others, making these choices happen… How you decide to go about your day from your own attitude, all the way to whether you decide to stop and help someone can cause all kinds of doors to open and shut, choice wise. Cain was about to find this out himself… mostly due to his one specific choice in life.

Cain blearily opened his eyes, gazing out into the empty arcade he was supposed to be running. The twinkling lights and sounds of the games were the only things present in the arcade, the lack of people noticeable to anyone who cared. However for Cain, that wasn't a problem. The less people inside, the less noise he would have to deal with, the less stupid opinionated people who would leave you hanging the first chance they got, the people who would stab you in the back if the chance presented itself. Cain leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the glass counter that held some of the prizes, leaning back until he felt the breeze from the fan hitting the back of his head, ruffling his messy brown hair, keeping him cool in the AC'd room, the outside temperature sticking to around .

Cain was your average guy, a little shorter than 6', about 160 lbs, green eyes and a slim figure. Most people would appreciate his looks if they didn't notice his tendency to hide away from everyone. Cain didn't like being in large groups, never hung out with people from college, hell, even his family barely interacted with him on a daily basis and he lived in a small apartment with them. Other than his motorcycle and desktop, there was nothing and not really anyone that mattered to him. A few times in school people had tried to befriend him, but pushing them away always came naturally to cain, leaving him alone to mind his own business.

Thinking back, cain closed his eyes. _'A few weeks ago he had a girl, hmmm what was it again…. Oh yeah Chrissy who tried to talk him into going out to a movie with her. Probably just a set up, just like the last time, a betting pool was made at his college to see who could get him to open up. She just wanted to win that little petty bet, mess with me and then leave me like everyone else had before. Well you aren't going to get to me, I don't need anyone. Leave me alone with these machines, I can handle the lack of people. I get paid by the eccentric lady who runs it anyways and I get left alone, its perfect_.'

Well, like we have discussed, it's all the little choices combined that decide your next big choice, so when Cain heard the bell to the door chime, he rocked forward, surprised anyone was going to stop by the arcade on a sweltering day like this. Probably someone just wanting to get out of the heat for a minute. With some luck, maybe they would leave him alone and go back outside before he would have to investigate. Deciding to be a little cautious, Cain stood up and straightened out his black t shirt, his jeans a little wrinkled from how he was sitting.

Smoothing out his clothes, he went over to the cash register and made sure it was locked, which of course it was due to no one coming by for the last week or so, but still some habits weren't bad to have. Peering down the aisle, Cain couldn't detect any movement. Just the normal lights and sounds. Slowly circling the counter, he walked a little stiffly over to the far wall to see if they were in one of the outer aisles. Looking down the rows, Cain stretched out, waking up fully from his sleepy stupor. Stifling a yawn, he rounded another corner, working his way counter clockwise around the arcade, still not finding the 'Intruder'. _'Hmmm maybe I was just hearing things, I doubt anyone would want to come to this little place anyways, not like it's a popular joint…'_ Cain mused as he finished his rounds, not finding the mystery visitor. Shrugging it off as nothing, he turned back towards his counter to freeze in place. Sitting on the counter, was a striking young woman, a short ruffled skirt accenting her tan legs, the light blue deep V-neck shirt showing off plenty of her 'womanly' figure, the red heels swinging as she smiled at him. "There you are… I thought this place was left unattended, that would be a shame, to end up all alone. Her voice was soothing yet electrifying, goosebumps running down the back of his neck suddenly.

Cain stood motionless as he studied her, trying to remember if she was in any of his college courses or maybe from around campus. Having never seen her around a rather small town set of alarms in his head but he decided to ignore them. He would send her on her way and go back to relaxing like normal. "Being alone isn't such a bad thing, gets you away from idiots and there's no worry about anyone ruining your day." Cain spat, trying to come off as cross as possible to make her get the point. The sooner she left him alone the better.

She seemingly ignored the comment, lifting herself an inch or two above the counter so she could hop down. Standing up, she was clearly a little taller than him, which became apparent as she walked over to him. Well, walking is a poor description of it. It wasn't a strut, not quite a calm stride. Somehow it was smooth, almost predator like, a slinking over to him where she circled him, looking him up and down. Seemingly satisfied with whatever she was looking for, she came to a stop in front of him. "So Cain, do you like games?"

Alarms went off even louder in his head, his best poker face staying on as he struggled to figure out what to do. ' _This mystery woman knows my name, managed to sneak around the arcade without me hearing a faint sound from her in heels and is now sizing me up…_ '.

Standing up as tall as possible, Cain found himself almost at eye level with her. Squaring off his shoulders and crossing his arms, he shrugged, "I guess, it's a nice way to let me do my own thing. My own little world I guess at times."

Smiling, the mysterious woman extended her hand, "My names Luci, I travel looking for games. and well, that's a way to think of it. I love games myself and actually was hoping to challenge you to one. Maybe even make a proposition if you think you could handle it.."

Eyeing her, he decided to see where this was going. After working around games for the last few years, there was one thing he was sure of, and that was nobody had a chance at beating him. He had maxed out every game in the arcade, getting all the high scores listed under his initials. He could competently play almost any of them with one hand tied behind his back, so how was this random woman going to challenge him. "Alright, what's your proposition."

Luci let out an excited chuckle, spinning around and letting her skirt twirl as she slowly began to walk to the counter again. "Well, I know that you need money to keep this place running and it seems like it's only a matter of time before you need to look for another job if no one stops by. It's just simple finances… I say you play against me in any game you think you can beat me in and if you win I will give you three weeks' worth of paychecks. I have been competing in games for a while and have made quite a sum of money. Now when I win, I get to have only one thing, but it's whatever I choose as long as it doesn't have any material value … sound good?"

Cain might hate dealing with people, but he was competitive. Gaming was his one way to reach out and show other people how much better he was than them without actually needing to deal with them. To be so blatantly challenged by her, and not even challenged but told he would lose not only got under his skin enough to make him willing to accept the bet, but he felt the need to raise the stakes. "You know what, I can't wait to beat you and see that smug look disappear. I accept, you can have whatever you want, doesn't matter to me."

A knowing smile appeared, twisting luci's lips upwards, he pearly white teeth showing. "Alright, lets I am used to competing so I have had waivers set up to keep everyone up front and honest. You just need to sign the line and we will have a written contract. Unless you want to back our now?"

Ignoring the urge to back away, Cain grabbed the slip of paper she had pulled out nowhere, grabbing a pen laying around near the register. Signing his name quickly, Cain turned back to Luci, handing it back. Luci kept a smug grin on her face the whole time, slipping the piece of paper into her shirt, in-between her bust.

"So what game am I going to beat you in?" Luci asked, a mischievous sparkle in her eye…

 **One Hour Later**

' _This can't be happening. She has beat me on my own turf. Not just one game but them all. One after another, she has given me chance after chance to rematch against her in any of these games and she beat me. Pinball, F-zero, tropic thunder, duck hunt, hell even that ancient mortal kombat 4 machine, I was utterly ruined by her. What's worse is how she is just taunting me, keeps the initials the same after beating me, knowing I know its her who won. Damn it'_

Deciding to interrupt him from his musing, Luci walked over to where Cain stood, facing the wall away from her. Draping an arm around his shoulder she turned him, acting like a close friend who had been there with him for years and not just competing for the last hour. "So does this mean I win?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, nodded, looking down at the floor. "Well good, that was fun but I have more in mind, better in fact. I'll be taking my winnings now…."

Cain wasn't sure how her voice caused goosebumps to shoot down his spine at that moment but he suddenly became very worried. He signed that dumb piece of paper anyways that was proof he had committed to the competition. That and the smile she was giving him was unnerving as hell…

Leaning in, she stopped once she was almost nose to nose with him, looking down slightly at him, her blue eyes locking onto his emerald orbs. "People are like wines, all different and flavorful for different reasons. However there are some types that are more rare than others. All have quirks that add different notes to the taste… The scents can hint at it, but getting to know a person can also show the different traits. For you, it was easier to pick out and I can't believe my luck at finding you.. Quite the catch if I say so myself…."

None of what she was saying made any sense and unnerved as Cain was getting, he found he couldn't turn away. In fact he couldn't move as he tried to turn away from her, even twisting his head either way was impossible. He stood there frozen. Luci began to slowly slide her arms around her neck, getting cozy as she continued. "See, with that little contract you willingly signed earlier, I already owned what I wanted. I wanted to see if you really had any fire in you and there it was. You look down on people so they can't turn around and hurt you. That's left you alone for your whole life… meaning certain things also couldn't be taken….. like your virginity…. You silly man… Your scents telling me this will be exquisite."

Watching her eyes, Cain felt his heart almost stop as her sclera began to change colors, going from white to pitch black, her blue iris's changing into a dark red, her tan skin darkening into a dark blue, almost purple color. Her noticeable chest slowly but surely kept growing until it was larger than any average woman's. The clothes she had been wearing disappeared and in their place, she had on a black bikini highlighted in white, what almost looked like bone.

Cain felt his heart racing as his brain tried to keep up with what was happening. One moment he was facing off against some beautiful woman in games, whether she was super arrogant or not, the next he was frozen place with this….. thing gazing at him like he was some juicy morsel.

Cain fell backwards as suddenly he was free to move again, having been straining to move for the last few minutes. A lilting laugh echoed the room as Luci slowly strode towards him, his attempts at crawling away from her leading him to bump into a wall. Pinned between a wall and… well her, he scrambled to his feet, soon finding himself literally pinned to the wall, her generous bust pressing against him, her hands placed on either side of his head.

"what a wonderful thing it is to win stuff without any physical value…. For things like virginity of someone who hates company, who's isolated himself from everyone else can give you quite the thrill, especially for a demon like myself. Oh, this is going to be quite exquisite… all that time alone, let me show you how much better it can be with another person… Let me show you another sort of game we can both play at the same time, for as long as we want…" Leaning in, she blocked out his view and left Cain defenseless… It all became a blur for him.

In the following weeks, no one noticed the disappearance of Cain from the community. The arcade sat empty, lights still on. Cain had more important things to worry about. Suddenly being taken from the land of the living to hell can do that to a person. But that doesn't mean it's all bad news. For starters, the giant king-sized bed is very comfortable, the blood red satin sheets almost never leaving his touch. For Luci was veracious and very rarely gave him much reprieve. Laying on his back, sweat clinging to his skin, he stared up at the dark ceiling, the shadows in the room hiding most of the walls. It was almost like the only thing that existed was that bed… well the bed and her. Sleeping for one of those rare moments she was ravishing him, was Luci. Her appearance didn't scare him anymore, not after all he had been through. Her arms were draped across his chest, her warm body snuggled up against him reminding him of her lack of any clothing. Her supple chest pressed against him every time she breathed in, her calm breathing relaxing. Cain had come to a conclusion by this point. He still hated people. He didn't want to deal with them. Luci though…. Well, she could stay.. Closing his eyes, finally allowing someone close to him, he pulled her tighter against him and began to doze off, knowing he would need the all the rest he could get for the next round when her urges came back.

 **A/N: Hey wassup guys. I know it's been a long time since I last wrote. But I said I still would. Now that I passed basic training, I now have about the next day to myself before EOD Training starts. It's going to either go well or not but until then I'm not worried. I missed writing and it's going to be tough but in my spare time I will start compiling stories again. So I'm officially now in the army, just a matter of making it through AIT. So I will try to keep writing, but it will probably be few and far between when I do get to post. So anyone reading still, thank you for paying attention and making this one of my best stories so far.**


	14. Puts a damper on things

It's been a long few weeks, Hell, let's just call it a month and forget the other few weeks. All David knew was it's been too long since he was sitting comfortably sprawled out on his couch, soaking in the warm atmosphere of his house. Sure, all the extra money was nice, but money couldn't take care of everything, especially home sickness. Being away for as long as he had been, David couldn't wait to get home.

Well to be fair it wasn't just that. The fact it was pouring outside, fat, cold rain drops slamming into him, leaving him soaking wet as he continued to walk down the long driveway to his house. Living out in the woods at the edge of town gave you plenty of privacy, but some taxi drivers like to be dicks, and refuse to drive down a narrow dirt driveway that stretches out about a mile. So stuck walking down the dirt trail with his travel bags, he hurried towards his sanctuary.

The wind caused the trees to wave around, the rain splattering off the overhead canopy which only let a little of the fading light in through it, leaving David walking mostly in the dark. Making his way down the road, he swore to go out and buy rain gear, seeing how his sports coat and white undershirt were thoroughly soaked through along with his slacks. Clothes clinging to his body, he wearily made his way up the wooden steps onto his porch, finally ducking out of the rain.

After a slight struggle to open the door without dropping his bags, because screw making multiple trips, David finally managed to shut the door behind himself and was enveloped in darkness. Some faint light made it in through the windows but the sun had mostly set and with all the rain and clouds, very little light was going through the windows. Flipping the light switch, David cursed aloud. "Dammit, seriously I come home to the power being out. What else could go wrong?" Sighing, he felt his way along the wall, deciding to put off trying to reset the breaker which was downstairs. Falling down a set of decrepit stairs didn't seem like a fun time to him after a long day, so David decided to put it off until tomorrow when he had a little natural light to help him navigate.

Stumbling through the dark halls, David managed to find the stairs, climbing up using the rails. Once upstairs he wandered down the hall towards the end where his room lay. Pushing open the heavy oak door, he felt a sense of comfort, finally being back in his room, his safe place. Everything was left the way he had left it, over a month of the same still unmoving area…. ' _Except that…. I'm pretty sure I shut the window. Huh, I will have to take a look at that later.'_

Pushing that aside, David proceeded to walk over to his bed, happily tumbling onto it when his knees met the edge of the bed. Inhaling the smell of the clean sheets, he caught an odd scent of lavender. Ignoring it, he lay sprawled out, letting his muscles finally relax after all those days of travel and stress. David was actually starting to fall asleep when he heard a soft click, the sound of his door closing. Sitting up he turned towards the door, looking for any reason it could have shut. The window was closed so airflow shouldn't have made it happen…

Squinting his eyes, all he could make out were shadows. ' _Must just be my tired mind playing tricks on me.. Well let's get out of these wet clothes before I pass out and catch a cold.'_ Standing next to his bed, he began to peel the wet clothes off. First the sports coat was tossed to the side, the shoes kicked off and the wet socks pulled off with some effort. Next he began to unbutton the dress shirt when he heard a creak to his right. Turning with the shirt halfway pulled off and slightly tying himself up, he looked towards the source of the sound.

Staring back at him were a pair of slightly glowing, bright amber eyes, mere feet away. Letting out a yelp, David twisted, trying to yank the shirt the rest of the way off his arms, when suddenly was thrown back, becoming pinned to the bed. With the dress shirt tying and now pinning his arms together, he helplessly looked up into the eyes of his attacker. Maybe if she didn't snicker, he would have continued to be frightened for about another twelve seconds. But now being able to recognize her, David relaxed before puffing up his chest in indignation. "JAMIE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ATTACKING ME IN THE DARK!"

"It's not my fault your lights won't turn on to be fair, so not my fault." Sticking out her tongue which he could barely see, Jamie watched him, being able to pick all of his details in the low light, a perk of being half monster. "Now more importantly, let's talk about the fact a certain someone left, leaving little old' me all by myself here…" Leaning down so she was almost laying on top of him, she began to walk her fingers up his chest from his tone stomach, trailing towards his neck. She felt him shiver slightly from her cool touch, but then again it was probably for another reason too.

"Jamie… You knew I had to go, got to pay the bills one way or another.."

Pursing her lips and apparently not finding that response satisfactory, she leaned down, getting dangerously close to his face. "You know I could of taken care of that for you… but of course you refuse, can't let your silly pride stop you..". A mischievous smile crept onto her face as she leaned in until she was able to whisper in his ear "For leaving me when you didn't have to, you're going to have to make it up to me…" practically purring out the last bit of her sentence, she took a deep breath in, catching his slightly musky, wet scent. Quickly giving him a peck on the neck, she sat back up, releasing his arms, before hopping off the bed.

"I will go be a darling and flip the breakers so you have power, I just wanted to mess with you a little first…"

Dashing out of the room before he could voice any complaint, David found himself alone, laying on his back with the faint heat from her body still lingering on his wet shirt.

A couple moments later the lights suddenly turn on, slightly blinding him. ' _She must have thrown them on when she ran out of the room.. Silly woman. She's going to be the death of me..'_

Waiting for Jamie's return, David sat upright and finished pulling off the wet dress shirt, throwing it in a pile with the other clothes on the floor. Hearing soft footfalls coming closer, he watched the door as it swung open quietly. Standing there in a tight tank top, with some curve hugging yoga pants (God's gift to men), stood Jamie. Her chestnut brown hair fell around her shoulders, highlighting her soft, pale, flawless skin. Smiling at him, she began to strut over to David, his eyes locked on her body as it suggestively moved over. Urging him up with some slight tugging, Jamie turned David around so he was facing away from her, feeling only her warm breath on his neck. Smiling, he let his body be freely pushed around, being directed away from his bed, the master bath that was connected to the room coming nearer by the second.

Stopping in front of the shower, he felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard Jamie's next sentence. "Take it off and get in." In the most commanding voice she had, it was short, sweet and to the point. ' _Can't really ask for anything more direct I guess.'_ Unable to hide the smile that she brought to his face, David pulled off his pants and boxers, standing naked there. Seconds later, slender arms wrapped themselves around his torso, slipping under his arms. A warm body pressed up against his back, bare skin to skin, her warmth sinking into his slightly cold body, certain parts squishing up against his upper back.

With some more silent urging, David soon found himself in a warm shower, steam rising above the curtains as he turned to face his pale beauty. Smiling down at her, those alluring amber eyes focused on his, he leaned in until their noses bumped. Smirk playing across her lips, she puffed up her cheeks, before standing up on her toes quickly to kiss him on the forehead. Dropping back down to the balls of her feet, she leaned into him, letting her wet skin slide against his.

David was enjoying the warm water, a shower always better with a little bit of affectionate company. Leaning down slightly while gently cupping her chin, David guided Jamie into a kiss. Feeling her relax into the kiss made any possible stress melt away. Nothing could bother him when he had Jamie by his side. Relaxing in the kiss, Jamie pressed herself up against him, trying to be as close as physically possible. David finally released the lip lock, savoring the taste of her lips as he turned slightly, tilting his head to the side. He heard a faint murmur, a "thank you honey" as she nuzzled his neck.

Pain can be associated with pleasure. As odd as that seems, nothing was more true than sharing an intimate moment with Jamie. The sharp prick quickly faded as the sensation of bliss spread through his neck. At first it slowly spread, but soon David's entire body was trembling with pleasure. Feeling Jamie's soft hands pull him against her, David let out a shuddering breath.. "A-are we-ee g.. good now?"

Pulling back from his neck, with some scarlet blood trickling down her soft lips, she surveyed where she left her mark on him. Glistening on his neck was a small spot of saliva, with two little bite marks from where she sunk her fangs into him. Being in a relationship with a dhampir (Half human, half vampire) was always interesting to say the least. She acted friendlier than any vampire would, due to her more human nature, but the benefits of being a vampire were still present. Including the intense euphoria, you get when being bitten, both for him and her.

"I'd say that's a good start but you know I might need some more convincing to forgive you…" Jamie huskily whispered as she wrapped her arms around behind his neck. The playful glint in her eye sparkled as she leaned back in….

The light shone through the window, the glare hitting David in the face. Groggily opening his eyes, he squinted before he gave up closing his eyes again and trying to return to sleep. Inhaling a deep breath to resume his slumber, he had to fight the urge to sneeze, someone's long hair tickling his nose. Cracking his eyes open again slightly, David gazed down on the sleeping form of his girlfriend, her body curled up against him, arms wrapped around him in her sleep like she was refusing to allow him to escape. Smiling to himself, he decided he would just have to wait until she woke up to try. She missed him but he wasn't going anywhere now. Looking over at his bag, he could see the bulge from the little velvet box, he began to think of the future he might have after asking… But that future would have to wait a few more sleepy moments, right now he had a missed and lovely lady to cuddle with.

 **A/N: Hey guys, give me a little bit of help. I want to write this weekend since I get most of it off, but im running out of ideas. Post some comments about what you want to see. Suggestions for monsters, settings, even Point of Views. Thanks everyone and I will post some more stuff soon. This chapter might have been a little rushed but I feel happy with it, hopefully you guys like it.**


	15. We are going to need a bigger boat

**A/N: Hey whats up guys. I passed my bomb suit test, though about 80% of my class already failed out. Hooah. So I wrote this on my recovery day when I wasn't snoozing or slacking off. I have some other stories in the works but they'll take a little bit of time. Another chapter is coming out for the Jinko (one of my favorites that I feel doesn't get enough love) and a couple other stories im floating around and toying with the idea of making. Granted now I need to start studying a shit ton for AIT but when I get free time I will try to write to relax. This story I used to practice describing and writing a little more detailed, though I cut back on the love scene (Leaving it to the imagination/next time I write about them…) Now of course, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I will be writing some more stories making sure to keep the monster in** **monstergirls** **. So until next time, take it easy and let me know of what you think or stuff you would like to read.**

The salty breeze blew gently by, ruffling Kevin's unbuttoned dress shirt as he sat in the pearly white sands, the shade from the smattering of palm trees keeping him cool. Feet dipping into the salt water of the little cove he had started going to near his new home cooled him down, the warm waters gently flowing past his feet as the water flowed in and out, almost like a living beings breathing. Leaning back, Kevin just took a second to breath in the scene. The light blue water sparkled as the sunlight shone off it, the afternoon rays lighting up the tropical scene. The shallow water slowly opened up until it flowed past the little narrowing, where the little cove met the ocean, the sandbar that helped separate it from the main body of water having been built up over the years from the waves.

Small green bushes surrounded him, a cornucopia of different shaped leaves of varying greens all ranging in height from a couple inches to up to his chest, sheltering him from any prying eyes. Not that anyone was watching him anymore.. well not after going on a slight break to gather himself and heal physically. Being an athlete who competed in the Olympics can change your life. Sprinting as a teenager, it started out as something fun that he could do better than everyone, but soon it changed when he got a full ride to college. Being able to make your life better do to running fast with perfect form tended to change things, soon it turned into work for him instead of play. Monitoring all the stuff he ate, keeping his meals nutritionally balanced took time, the training and travel constantly wearing on him.

Eventually something had to give, it was surprising that he managed to make it so long without any serious issues popping up. When Kevin was called in by his doctor, he wasn't expecting to hear any bad news. So when he was given the earth shaking news that he had to take a leave of absence from this years Olympics to relax and heal up, his world felt like it was collapsing in on itself. Suddenly there wasn't a plan to go on and win his 4th gold medal in the 400 meter sprint. No friendly rivalry between his competition, a few who actually had become friends with him and trained occasionally together. Now he had no plans, no promises of challenge, just a supposed need to heal and let his body have some reprieve from the constant stresses he put it through, by his doctor's orders.

Letting out a breath he had unconsciously held while thinking to himself, Kevin stood up near the waters edge. Shrugging off the open button up shirt, he paced up to his knees in the water, the warm waters swirling around his knees as he came to a stop. Carefully pulling off the flip flops, he threw them onto the shore, landing in the bright white sand near his shirt, the bushed and brush swaying from the soft breeze. A faint smile graced his lips as he looked down to study his reflection. Of course, he had an athletic build, kinda hard no to be when you compete regularly and even in the Olympics. The thing was he wasn't as huge as he could be. All lean muscle, with defined legs and chest, his Mediterranean complexion leaving his body tan, almost bronze. Standing around 6' even, he had a certain air about him, not threatening but as someone not to be messed with. His hair was black, cut down to a well maintained high a tight. His strong jawline and bright blue eyes brought attention to his face, making him look more like a model almost than a sports athlete.

Slowly but surely making his strides further into the little private cove, the water rising until it met his shoulders, finally edging out to the opening of the cove, meeting the gentle tug of the ocean currents as it opened up. Pausing for a second, he cringed as the salt water stung a cut he had gotten a few minutes ago on the way down to the beach, a briar catching him on the leg but it had dulled to a minor annoyance. Deciding to take a little swim, Kevin kicked off and began to head out towards the endless field of aquamarine waters. Diving down after making it off shore by about fifty meters, he opened his eyes, fighting the sting of salt water to gaze at the underwater world. To say that it was relaxing and interesting would be an epic understatement. Slowly waving around in the warm, tropical currents were different forms of vegetation, the stalks slowly waving in the current. Brightly colored coral sprouted over the sea floor, drops highlighted with rock faces creating mini underwater trenches. Bright fish swam about, darting into crevices and around the small reef.

Hovering about halfway off the bottom, Kevin slowly exhaled allowing himself to sink down further. ' _Its so peaceful. No body talking about why I should follow along with their goals, no worries about sponsorships, just me and the ocean. No matter what's happening above, down here.. life goes on at its own pace. It doesn't care who you are, what you do for a living and if you can function. It just keeps on moving, the flow of its currents just like time, constantly moving. This is what I've needed for awhile, just a place that keeps its own pace and that could drag me along with it….'_

Feeling scraping, Kevin looked down and noticed how he literally was being dragged along with the current, having spaced out for about forty seconds. He wasn't afraid of how far he had been carried along. Swimming back upwards, he broke the surface, shaking his head to clear the water from his eyes. Inhaling deeply, letting his lungs relax after holding it, he looked over to see how far he had drifted offshore. ' _Not too far, it would be a nice little work out to head back.'_

Kevin was about to start heading back, figuring to use the breast stroke when he suddenly felt something pass by him underwater. Looking around, he noticed a dark shape that had slipped past him and was slowly circling underneath him. Goosebumps ran down his neck, the worry about the streamlined shape that was under him. He had swam a few times, mostly keeping to the shallows having never seen a dolphin out here. ' _Well, as long as I don't thrash and carefully swim back, I should be fi-'_ cut off mid thought as something latched onto his leg and pulled him under.

Kevin was blinded by the rush of bubbles as he was dragged down, the twisting of his body in the current leaving him confused, his direction and sense of up and down all thrown off. Twisting to reach for whatever latched onto his leg, he fought to get whatever had grabbed him, a dark blur to release his ankle. Prying with what little leverage he could get, he managed to slip out of the things hold. Quickly he managed to spy the surface, the bright orb of fire shining through the clear blue waters, and began his mad swim towards the surface. Kicking furiously he flew upwards, breaking the surface. Not even pausing to catch his breath, he began his race to safety towards the shore, hoping that whatever that thing was would decide to leave him alone, at least long enough for him to get to the shallows.

Un(Fortunately), luck wasn't on his side…

Kevin froze when he saw the fin begin to circle him after breaking the surface in front of him. Judging from what he could see, the shark had to be at least three meters of longer. He remained frozen, not sure of what to do and was attempting to think of a game plan when suddenly the fin dipped back under water. Treading water, Kevin wondered if it was all clear, when he remembered. Growing up as a kid in America, believe it or not, he might have watched a few nature documentaries. Including the oh so popular "Shark week". _'Shit'_ was all he managed to think when he felt the impact. Lifting completely out of the water, the world flipped on its side with water spraying everywhere, Kevin was left reeling. ' _Why does it have to end like this? Why can't I reach higher goals, do more… Why are there two arms wrapped around me?'_

Plunging back into the sea, he felt himself pulled down about ten feet before his descent suddenly stopped. Feeling the creature release him, he twisted to try to position himself so he could raise his arms to defend himself when he saw it. Well, not it, more of her…

Hovering nearby, slowly gliding over towards him, was an enchanting were-shark. Her long slender body, the curves emphasized by her dark coloring, the subtle stripes highlighting her curves. Her neck length hair flowed out behind her almost like a halo. Gliding up until she was within arm's length, the white underside of her showing up with her dark fins splayed off to the side, she smirked at him, flashing her sharp teeth. Mesmerized by her, he kept looking over her, from her fins on her arms, to her tight looking core, the gills underneath her generous bosom lining her sides. Her coloring changed form black to white, her undersides of her tail, belly and upper arms white, while from her elbow down, her arms were a dark blue, almost black, like the rest of her body, while what looked like bone circled her in a few places like around her collar, her wrists and hips… those generous hips.. ' _I didn't know sharks had hip's.. but… wait, now's not the time._ _Focus!'_

Feeling a little low on oxygen, Kevin was about to try to kick towards the surface since the burning was becoming more pressing every moment, when she surged forward closing the little gap between them. Her grip was like iron, locking around his wrists and pulling him right against her as she flashed those razor sharp looking teeth at him before she lunged in biting right into his neck, just above the collar. A mix of signals rushed through his body, fear electrifying his system, the agony from the bite dulled and mixing somehow with the a strange pleasure emanating from the bite. For some reason, his body locked up, leaving him vulnerable and unable to fight against her superior strength. Managing to shut his eyes, he waited for the end to come from drowning, assuming it would happen before anyone could save him. Suddenly, he felt an indescribable softness press against his lips. Cracking his eyes open, Kevin found himself in a lip lock with this strange woman, one of her hands reaching up to caress his cheek while the other slid down to his lower back and pulled him into her sleek form, her warm and slick skin pressing against him.

Confused by the change of pace, from attacking him physically, to… well kinda attacking him, but honestly more of making out with him, kevin was left in a daze. No longer were his lungs burning for oxygen, all concerns for how he was still breathing thrown out of his mind as he was completely focused on her. Parting lips, she leaned back just a little to appraise him one more time, her hands wandering down his collar and traipsing along his defined sides, one running down his right arm. Still unable to move, mind left in a frozen state( A.k.a no longer functioning) he just continued to gaze at her and take in all the little details he could.

Pulling him back into her, she pressed his body firmly against hers, almost wrapping around him in a snake like fashion as much as she could manage, she began to lightly kiss his neck. Now, in school you are taught things, like how people are able to hear things due to sound waves traveling through the air. Now while you can hear underwater, it would come out differently. Kevin wasn't the biggest physics fan, not studying wise so while it was confusing he didn't question how when she whispered into his ear that he was able to understand her.

"Oh sweetie, you are just so delicious I could eat you all up. That scent helped me find you, I can't believe I found you first, the scent of your blood is so strong and making me so hot…" she purred sultrily as she lightly lapped at his neck where she had 'bitten' him, her special bite not leaving a physical mark, but instead draining him of some of his mana. Kevin finally murmured as he gained control of his voice and some slight movement, "Who are you..?"

"You can call me lover… but I guess you can call me Mia." Leaning in, she touched noses with him, her yellow iris's contrasting against her black sclera as she gazed into his blue eyes. Leaning in she kissed him again, robbing him of any chance to respond with his name. She didn't seem to worried about it, and to be honest, he wasn't either at the moment.

Time flowed like the currents around them, speeding up and slowing down, his concentration solely on her, as their bodies intertwined, slowly revolving as they hovered above the sea floor. Kissing, biting, touching and squeezing, they explored each other. Kevin marveled at how soft and warm her skin was, the softness hiding the muscle underneath it somehow, her large bust pressing into him chest as they continued their little 'dance'. Finding his hands on her hips as she lightly nipped at his neck, he finally noticed how the light had changed from a bright yellow to a orange dimming fireball, the light starting to become more gloomier as it shone through the water.

Breaking the kiss, he looked her in the eyes, mind racing with so many questions. Deciding to be bold and ask out a woman who didn't even know his name but decided to attack him, was not something he normally would do. But she was so… different. Deciding to be blunt he just asked.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

A coy smile appeared on her lips, before she leaned in to whisper in his ears, the very act sending tingles up his spine as his body expected to feel more pleasure from one of her bites. "Of course you can, did I say I was even going to let you go?"

That smile never left her face the whole time..

 **Weeks later**

Kevin sat at the edge of the little dock near his house, the sun soon to rise as he looked out over the darkened waters lapping against the old, weathered wood. Hearing a disturbance, the smile naturally found its way to his face as he looked down at Mia, his new girlfriend, with her rather unique traits. Opening her arms and beckoning him to join her, Kevin slid of the pier to fulfil her unspoken request, the cool water chilling him. Soon enough though with her arms wrapped around him, he wasn't worried about being cold, her body warm from constantly moving.

Leaning into a kiss, Kevin still couldn't believe the amount of love and affection she gave him. Despite her ferocious appearance, she was a loving and very doting girlfriend. Taking care of him, her ability to let him breath underwater with some assistance through kissing making their ability to stay under water in a calm areas amazing. Her soft side showed when she would make sure he was always healthy, constantly showered him with fresh seafood and stayed by his side, ready to attack anything that could cause him harm. Mia had begun talking to him their first day and he just couldn't stop wanting to see her when he finally made it back to shore. Even after she had paralyzed him with a quick draining bite, she had been gentle and caring. Soft touches and whispering to him, refusing to even raise her voice…

Kevin and Mia would meet every day and even if it was just to swim together, they would spend hours. Kevin, making more sure progress on healing, the impact-less workouts not straining his legs, letting him feel better than he has in a long time, and with the tender love and care of mia.. well things were going well… Mia let him go home eventually but he found himself drawn back out to the edge of the shore, always waiting for her to home in on him. Today was his last day on land for awhile. Looking across the dock, he spied the large boat, a forty footer he had bought with some of his savings. Made with a submerged room that could be flooded, he was ready to spend his time wandering with Mia at sea.

"Are you ready Mia?"

The only response he got from her was a brilliant smile, her sharp teeth being flashed at him before she pulled him in blocking out the world. The only thing he needed to worry about was her now, that was enough to make him happy.


	16. Shower Chuffs (Slight update)

**A/N: Hey guys, been while. Been playing around with shit for training and since I had a four day weekend I decided to stop being a lazy sack of…. Stuff and write a story or two. The next one is in the works, so don't worry guys. One Mershark update story on the way.**

A hot daze filled my minds, making me feel completely blank, no clear thoughts wandering through it as I blearily open my eyes for the first time that day. Gazing out across the room, the rays from the freshly rising sun just starting to creep through the window. Yawning, finally with a little oxygen making it to my brain, my body starts to finally fully wake up. Now, normally I would stretch out but for the circumstances this morning, I physically couldn't with my bindings. Not due to kinkiness, but actually due to the strong pair of arms wrapped around my chest, trapping my arms to my side. Feeling her hot breath on my neck, still soft and slow, let me know that Liliana was still asleep.

Struggling a little, I manage to twist around to face her. Unfortunately, I didn't take our heights into account, finally turning to end up with a face full of her generous chest and some of her mane, the soft tuft of fur just above those soft pillows. Sighing, I worm myself up a little, managing to finally come face to face with my girlfriend. Placing a few light pecks on her, trailing from her soft lips, down her chin to her neck, I began nuzzling her as I felt her begin to stir. Inhaling her scent, I gently nipped her neck, feeling her spasm slightly from it, her chest pressing against me as she suddenly inhaled and her now tightened core press against me as she slipped her arms under my own, paws urging me as close as possible, placed on the small of my back.

Closing my eyes, I enjoy the moment we are sharing as I heard a soft chuff, the air tickling my ear as I keep my face buried in her neck. The most amazing thing about this woman I fell in love with is how she can be so strong and tough, but at a moments notice, can be the sweetest and most gentle person I have ever met. She began to trace small circle on my back as we laid there, refusing to let me go, not that it bothered me. Nothing could ruin the moment for me…

"Oh fuck you…" I curse as I twist around to swat the alarm clock on the nearby nightstand. I have a tendency to speak to soon… Finally silencing the offending clock, I feel myself pulled back in by lily, her hot breath hitting my neck as she let out a low almost unperceivable lustful growl. "I hope you're talking to me…"

I gasp as I feel her wet, slightly rough tongue run down the side of my neck to one of my weak spots before I let out a grunt as I feel her latch on in a gentle nip, her pearly white canines pressing against my neck as she sucked on the sensitive spot, sending bursts of pleasure, like shocks down my spine. Feeling one of her paws slip around my side, it begins to caress my chest, those soft pads feeling like a gel pad, slowly wandering my body. Twisting as much as possible, I manage to face her, seeing her bright heterochromatic eyes staring at me, slightly hazed over. Leaning in until I bump noses with her, I manage to give her a quick eskimo kiss, before she decides that isn't enough. Suddenly I find myself flipped over and on my back.

Now straddling my hips, Lily looks down at me, a lustful glint shining in her eyes. "You should know better than to get this tigress worked up.."

Laying there, completely pinned by my girlfriend who has a couple inches on me and outweighs me with muscle by quite a bit, I can't help but defiantly challenge her back. "Oh no… what ever will I do, the big bad jinko's got me…" Ok, so it might have been a calculated risk, but I decided to bare my 'fangs' at her, flashing my canines in challenge at her. Jinko's had some very subtle gesturing and that was one of them. Lily immediately picked up on it, leaning down, until our noses were touching, her chest pressing against mine, her loose tank top threatening to rip.

Pinned down, there was little I could do. Gazing back into her amber and emerald green eyes, I decided to be proactive about this situation, leaning up against her pleasant weight, managing to press my lips against hers, silencing any comments. If my lips weren't preoccupied fighting against hers for dominance, I would of smiled when I felt her let out a groan, changing into a lusty growl as she pressed the kiss further as she moved my hands above my head, to pin with one of her paws. Reaching down with her free hands, she managed to sneak it in-between us, resting it on my chest were she could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

Slowly withdrawing from our latest kiss, lily sat upright, still straddling my hips, her pleasantly soft rump pressing against my crotch, which I can assure you was quite awake this morning. A mischievous look crossed her face before she could mask it with her poker face. Leaning down she closed in on my face. Expecting a kiss, I begin to lean forward when she darts to the side, burying her face in my neck. I shiver as I feel her inhale and give me a quick lick before she sat back again. "Well, I know I could use a shower, so I think I will go clean up…." And without any pause she got off from me, turning towards the door to our bathroom and began to strip on the way over, her shirt flying off before she disappeared behind the door.

' _Subtle hints…'_ was all I could think as I sat up and began making my way over. Way too much sway in her hips to be an accident.. No, plus I know my tigress likes to play in water, learned that one the hard way as a teen when she went into heat that one time… discarding my shirt and shorts along with her clothes, I walked into the shower as naked as the day I was born.

Hearing the water running and seeing steam rising from the frosted glass enclosure, I could tell she was in a good mood. Long and warm showers always were a good hint that the day was going to be just fine with her. Sliding open the glass door, I slipped into the warm water, pressing myself up against lily's presented behind. Wrapping my arms around her, feeling her solid core with my hands as I pressed into her soft butt, her tail trailing down my leg. Only being a couple inches shorter than her, I nuzzled the nape of her neck, before biting down gently but firmly on her shoulder near her neck. Feeling her tense up, she grabbed onto my hips with her paws, slowly rocking my hips against her.

I groaned as she found my desire with one of her hands, stroking it gently with her soft pads, before she guided me towards her core. Pressing my head against her entrance, I pushed her forwards a little, her chest pressing up against the glass wall. Securing her hips with my hands, I growl into her ear "Let me hear it babe…" as I slowly began to grind against her, the wetness coming from her legs not all water, as it coated me. Feeling her claws press slightly harder against my hips, she let out the closest thing I have ever heard to a mewl from her. "Please Paul… I need you in me now."

Not wanting to keep my gal waiting, I press forward upon her invitation, sliding into her warm depths. Feeling her silky folds sliding across me, spurred me to take it slow and enjoy the sensation at first, slowly gaining a rhythm as my hips began to slowly slap against her pert butt, the soft cushion enticing me to press as hard as possible into it. Hearing her breathing catch, I kept pushing into her, trying to hit her most sensitive spots as I leaned against her, pressing my chest against her back as she arched slightly, giving me better access. The mixture of sweat from the steam and water cascaded off our bodies as we intertwined. Pulling her back upright so she fully pressed onto me, burying me inside of her, I wrapped one arm around her, while the other wandered, before it found her wet breast. Gently kneaded the heavenly soft orb, I put my chin on her shoulder, listening to her ragged breathing as our bodies continue to rock against each other.

Pleasure kept building throughout the shower, the time flowing like the water, I found my own breathing becoming faster and shallower. Feeling tingling spread slowly up my spine, I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. Gritting my teeth, I fight the building feeling as I slowed down and pressed myself firmly up against her rump. She paused in her panting when she felt me stop, twisting enough to give me a pleading look. "Please Paul… I need to feel you, all of you…"

Resuming my pace, I feel the quick electric build up again, knowing any moment I would finish. Grunting against her, I slide one last time into her before I feel myself burst. The intense pleasure shoots up my spine as I paint her walls pearly white, the sensation spreading throughout my body however brief it is. Slumping against her back, I take a shuddering breath, finally starting to get my breathing back under control. Slipping out of her, I manage to stand back upright before she turned around and pulled me into a crushing hug, stealing what little breath I had with a loving kiss. Finally breaking it off, I lay my head against her, her slick breast making a perfect pillow like always. "Mmmm I'll take some more of that…." Liliana sultrily whispered, slowly stroking my back. "Just relax, I'll get us dried off, after that, you need to show me that little challenge earlier wasn't just a bluff" Lily bared her canines to me at this mention of my audacity, pressing her lips against my neck before sucking gently. "God, you are my ravenous little tiger…" was all I could reply before my lips found something better to do than reply.

 **5 Years Later**

I wake up to a soft rustling. Feeling my wife's arms wrapped around me, I could tell she was out cold. Managing to twist slightly around, I look at the source as a little fur ball twisted around, curling up against me. "Hi baby girl.." I whisper to her as she crawl up to my chest before cuddling up against it. Alex took after her mom, looking like a smaller version with oversized paws. Her bright little eyes glinted as she stared at me, paws kneading me as she pleadingly looked up at me. "Ok I guess I should try to get up and make breakfast for my favorite girls.. ok hun, go get your book and I'll try to wake up mommy and then I'll make you pancakes.

Watching her slink out of the room, I feel those strong arms wrapped around me pull me against her. "I guess you're going to have to wake me up then, hmmmm?" With the faint traces of her hot breath on my neck, I turn to see lily laying in bed, feigning sleep, except for a devilish smile that was gracing her lips. Leaning in I smile knowing she wasn't going to make this easy on me, but then when ever did I make it easy on her. All is fair in love and war, you know, all that stuff and whatnot. Sighing, I look at her, her 'Exposed' body laying there, her tank top showing way more cleavage than should be possible while barely keeping her covered, … "Well, the early bird gets the worm I guess…." I mutter as I resign myself to an early morning romp. _'Hopefully Alex doesn't notice us coming down late….'_

 **About 30 Mins Later**

Smiling, I manage to plate the last of the food for my little girl, the steak chunks on the side of pancakes with strawberries like she loved. Alex happily hummed as she sat on the couch watching her Sunday cartoons. Moving some of the dirty dishes to the sink, I suddenly was pulled into an embrace, Liliana's strong arms wrapping around me and pulling me into the hug. Unable to stop the smile from my face I playfully growled as she pulled me into a tight hug. Getting a happy chuff in response I reach back and caressed her hair, carefully rubbing her sensitive ears. Nuzzling my neck, sending pleasant shivers down my back, she began to murmur to me so Alex couldn't hear. "I can't believe how this started. All the way from high school all the way to now us having our own home… I would be happy just having you and Alex."

Chuckling softly I pry her arms lose enough to twist around so I could face her. Cupping her cheeks, I gaze into her eyes, seeing nothing but happiness. Smiling, I lean in, giving her a chaste kiss before I respond "You and alex are all that matters. I couldn't ask for more. As long as I have you guys, nothing else matters." Leaning back in, I silence her before she could respond with a kiss, feeling her plump lips press against mine before I feel a happy rumble coming from her as she presses her body flush against mine. Slowly breaking I feel her gently lift me up, her hands wandering as she carried me. "I guess I know where this is going…" I chuckled as she took me back towards the mostly sound dampened room that was ours….

 **A/N: Ok haha, sorry guys. Added a little on and I know this story didn't have as much dialogue but I figured they kinda deserved a little action since I know im not getting any. Plus they're married now so boooom. But seriously, im working on the next story so wish me luck.**


	17. WARNING: Wet Ghouls are a handful

**A/N: Hey guys, so I finally decided to put this up, finished writing it since I cant seem to make up my mind on this mershark story. I will only post it once I'm satisfied with it. Until then, hopefully you guys will enjoy it, I wrote this since someone actually made comments requesting it 'GioM. Meow'. Thanks for everyone reading it, I just hit 20k views, which is phenomenal. Thank you everyone and while I here feeling sick in the barracks, I'll probably work on the next chapter.**

A warm sensation flowed down my body, the trickling sound of water flowing down a drain reminding me I was in a shower. Going from an extreme of cold pounding rain to a warm shower, well it threw me through a loop, but it felt nice to warm up after finding myself caught in a rain storm. Well lets wind it back quickly…

 **3 Hours Before**

"Honey, I'm going out, I will be back in a couple hours ok, I will call you and see if you guys are hungry ok?" Hearing my mom shuffling around behind me, I turn slightly on the couch to look in her direction. I might not actually be able to see, but I find it instinctual to look in the direction of the noise, plus It lets her know I'm paying attention.

"Yeah, I will hold down the fort ok? I promise I won't go to crazy, no cocaine sells until I'm in my hideout…" Ok, a bit sarcastic and joking, but that's just me…

"Mmmm you try, or I will have to take care of you myself…." I jump slightly as her arms wrapped around me from behind the couch, my mothers paws gently squeezing my shoulders as I felt the tuft of her mane press warmly against my neck, her chest pushing me forwards a little in my seat. Giving me a playful squeeze, she then lets go and I can hear the receding clicks of her heels as she headed out, the faint clicking of the door shutting loud and clear to me.

Laying around quickly became boring, the sounds of some infomercial at the edge of my consciousness as I thought of stuff to do. Normally I would head out with my adopted family, my mom (A beautiful manticore as she says) and my sisters, one adopted like me and the other, my mother's first daughter. In fact I was surprised, that both my sisters and mother had taken off for the day. My sisters both were at a friend's house, having a sleep over. Mom went out to do the shopping for the month, leaving me since I never found looking for items I would never see all that interesting.

Sighing, I sit up and manage to find my shoes after a little hide and seek under the couch. Slipping on my skater shoes, I head out towards the door. Unconsciously I avoided things, knowing that if I took a step to the left here I would hit my foot on the dividing wall to the kitchen, that a coffee table sat there, just lessons learned over time to preserve my shins. Finally reaching my destination, I slide my hand up the slightly worn feeling wood, the door cool to the touch. Finding the door knob, I twisted the lock, opening it long enough to slip outside before locking it with my key after a little fumbling.

Satisfied with the house being sufficiently secured, I slowly began to wander down the road while musing to myself about how I probably just locked a door quicker than most people with eye sight would. Slowing down, I felt the concrete below me begin to dip and curve slightly, knowing I was on track. ' _I bet the park would be relaxing to hangout at… Here I go again…'_

 **1 1/2 Hours ago**

The wind had cooled off quickly surprising me. Sitting on a bench at the edge of the park, I felt the wind wander over my skin, blowing slightly harder than a calm breeze, cooling me of from what had been a pretty humid warm day. ' _Maybe I should of brought a jacket…'_

A loud 'Brrrt' interrupted my thoughts as I shifted on the hard bench, pulling my phone out of my pocket. It wasn't the newest phone, a blackberry, just so I could function it. Believe it or not, smooth screens makes it very hard to find the call button or figure out how to answer a phone call. Clicking the larger button with two brail bumps on it near the top right of the phone, I pressed it to my ear.

"This is Sherlock Holmes, world's greatest detective, just say it and I will solve the first mystery of who this is calling me."

"Mason! Hi… I called your house but you didn't pick up. I thought you would be hanging out inside today.."

"Hey Zoey… What's a lovely lady like you doing on a fine day like this..?" The smile finds it way to my face, shifting slightly to get comfortable as I hold the phone a little closer, the wind making things hard to hear as it picked up speed a bit, tousling my hair.

"Hehe well I know you can't exactly look outside but those dark storm clouds aren't exactly screaming 'Lets go have a picnic' but then again I guess it could be worse. I could be outside, looks like its about to pour any second."

"Oh….."

"Mason… where are you?"

"I thought it would be a nice day to go to the park…"

"….." I something heavy and wet hit my head, shortly by another one hitting my shoulder. Looks like it really is going to rain…

"I'm on my way, Stay there!"

 **Presently**

I leaned against the smooth tile of the shower as the water warmed me. Zoey had come to my rescue, running out into the building storm to the park. I really couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, her firm grip tugging me all the way back, helping me avoid tripping as the wind whipped and thrashed around us, rain pelting down almost stingingly. Her house was a lot closer to the park so instead of about a twenty minute walk, we cut it down to just a couple minutes of stumbling through the rain, the occasional puddle sending water splashing as she pulled me along after her.

In the chaos of escaping the rain I found myself completely vulnerable, unsure of my direction. Holding her hand in a death grip, I managed to follow her to her room, rushing by her mother who cheerfully greeted us. Heading upstairs, I was about ready to try and plop down onto her bed when I felt her slender fingers take hold of my shoulders, pushing me into what was apparently her shower.

"Jeez, what were you thinking? Maybe should of asked what the weather was supposed to be there…. What am I going to do with you…"

I just flash what was hopefully my most charming smile at her, listening to her shuffle around and move some things. Hearing her turn the water on, I suddenly feel nervous. Here I am, soaking wet in a bathroom with my girlfriend, no idea what she was planning or even her state of dress… Not that I could peak..

"Zoey… what are you doing? I-" I pause mid statement as I feel her nimble fingers unbutton my shirt, peeling the wet offending piece of cloth off. Hearing it hit the floor, I could guess it was tile, the sharp sound loud in the space reminding me of our closeness. Her hand slowly trailed down my stomach, stopping just at my belt before I felt myself tugged forwards. A warm tingling sensation started in my lips, a flush I could feel as I blushed, her lips locking any objection of mine away. Pressing herself against me, I could feel her wet form squish against mine.

Breaking the kiss, she murmured to me, staying close enough to tickle my lips with her breath. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay in cold wet clothes. I can't let that happen. So, go ahead and get started, I will go get you a towel." Feeling myself turned towards the shower, she walked me over until I was afraid to suddenly find myself in the water, when she stopped. "It's a walk in shower, so there's a small lip in front of you, you should be able to manage." Before she turned, I felt a quick peck on my cheek as she leaned into for one more moment before she released me. Standing there, I remained frozen for a couple seconds as my brain tried to catch up, my lips still tingling from our lip lock. Listening carefully I realize I am alone in the room with hot water running, a shiver from the cold pants clinging to my legs and the warming air contrasting the once cool room from the hot shower running. Peeling the rest of my clothes off took a little effort but finally free I faced the sound of running water.

Shuffling into the shower, after a little searching, sliding my hands along the tiled walls, I feel hot relief flood down my spine as the warm water instantly comforted me, ridding me of those shivers I had gotten from those cold soaking wet clothes. Leaning against the tiles, I enjoy the feeling of hot water cascading down around me. He stiffened up as I hear the door open and Zoey call out.

"I got you a nice big girly towel, it'll compliment that figure of yours…" I swear I could die from embarrassment, standing in an unknown shower, probably in view of my girlfriend, as naked as the day I was born with nothing to cover myself with other than my hands. Swallowing, I try to smirk in the direction of her voice, quipping at her "Enjoying the show?".

I don't hear any response and start to get a little nervous. The water was loud enough to cover for her, and I was completely exposed. It wasn't a huge surprise when I felt a sudden hand roaming over my chest. A giggle came from her as I stepped back, my butt hitting the wall as I found myself cornered.

Feeling her other hand reach down, she interlaced her fingers with mine before I felt her press up against me to whisper in my ear "Well don't leave a gal out. I felt like you could use the company anyways." I could feel her on me. Not the normally clothed her, but like… completely naked and wet Zoey.. Her supple chest pressing against mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck, slipping one of her legs in-between mine, nuzzling my neck. Just the feeling of her slick cheek against my skin was making me feel like I was burning up.

Sighing, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close as possible as I found the underside of her jaw and began to kiss it. I knew I found her lips when the electric shock spiked through my body as her tongue brushed my lips, asking for permission. She kept rubbing her legs against mine and squirming as the kiss deepened, finally breaking when my lungs felt like they were about to burst from the lack of oxygen.

Barely pausing, she clawed at me, her nails digging into my back as needily pushed up against me. Biting into my shoulder, I felt the pleasure seep from where her mouth latched on, sending tingling my spine and making my muscles tense up as I gasped. Panting from the feeling, I began to slide down the wall, Zoey not fighting the pull of gravity and following me down. Sprawling out, I could feel my legs sprawl out over the lip, Zoey resting on my lap as she straddled me. Water sprayed off her back as she pushed me back up against the wall, her nose touching me as I could feel her breathing, her sweet scent overpowering in the shower, the smell of lilacs clouding my mind over slightly. "Zo-..ey, please… let me…"

Pausing in her assault on me, I felt her hands gently take mine and place them, cupping her cheeks. I feel her shudder slightly as I began to explore her, one hand sliding back to her ear, slightly longer and pointed, elfen, before I dropped that hand to her shoulder. The remaining hand on her face I drew slowly towards her mouth, the index tracing under her intoxicatingly lush lips, which she parted to gently bite and take a hold of my finger with. The sensations from her mouth, that numbed my mind completely, the shock of pleasure making it hard to think clearly.

Fumbling around in the shower, as pleasant as it was, was just too much. I don't remember when we got out, I just know I feel a bed underneath me, what feels like a towel and her body on top of mine. Still my mind is left in a fog as I feel her tongue wandering over my chest, her wet hair sticking to my skin. Coming back up, I could feel her rest her weight on my hips, her butt resting above my manhood. The bed dipped on either side of me before I felt her breath on my face, her lips tickling mine as she growled lustfully at me. " Mason, you are just too… Urgh… You had this coming after all the teasing… Now come here.."

I was expecting a crushing lip lock. I wasn't ready for the gentlest kiss I've ever received, the pleasure magnified by her saliva which caused it to intensify. While the kiss was happening, I felt her hand reach down and guide myself towards her core, the heat brushing the tip as she grinded against me before slowly pushing me into her. I gasped into the kiss, a mistake as she took advantage of the opening to continue her dual assault on me. Her tongue found mine and quickly began to slide against it, less like wrestling and more of almost an exotic dance. Being blind turned this into an extreme overload of sensation. With my already heightened senses, my mind felt like it would black out at moments.

I would find myself kissing her for one moment, then the very next I could feel her thrusting against me, her butt slapping against my hip as I pulled her tighter against my body, biting her neck. I lost track of all time and was just lost in the sensation of her. Her gentle hands massaging me, pulling at me with need, her plump lips melding to mine, her scent filling my mind with lilacs. The way her soft skin slid over mine, way her body felt like it molded to me.

All I know is my haze finally faded, letting me think as exhaustion tried to sink its claws into me. Feeling around, I found we were spooning, her still naked form being tangled with mine, our legs intertwined. I slowly dragged my hand up her side, slightly grazing the underside of her breast, the skin unbelievably soft. Drawing my hand up closer, I felt her languidly reach up and take hold of my hand with hers. Slightly turning her shoulders, I felt her presence as she touched her forehead to mine, leaning in to peck me on the lips. My entire body felt sore and stretched out at the same time somehow. I leaned in a little putting my face against her neck, feeling her breath as she began to stroke the back of my neck.

"So, while we wait for my clothes to dry, what do I get to wear?" I murmur, gently placing a kiss against her neck, just enjoying the moment of being wrapped up with her, her scent filling my nose. "I quite like what you have now…" I felt her chest heave a little when she chuckled before her voice dipped slightly, her sultry tone warning me I was about to open a can of worms I wasn't prepared for just yet… not so soon at least. "Or would you prefer to use me to cover you?"

"Well I-" all I could think as she cut off my response with a kiss growing in lust by the second was, ' _I use that trick to make her be quiet once and she goes and abuses it…. Well looks like I'm on this ride whether I'm ready or not…'_ Whether I was willing to openly admit it or not, I knew this ghoul was mine, and not going anywhere. The haze flowed over me, overriding all thought.

 **A Couple Miles Away**

Jessica and Mandy sat huddled in a corner, away from the rest of the party. "You felt it too?" Jessica whispered, her tail whipping agitatedly around. Amanda nodded her head, the tension almost so thick it could be cut. "You don't think she…." Amanda asked. The growl Jessica responded with summed it up. Someone was going to die for stealing their brother.….


	18. Dark Doesn't Always Mean Sin

**A/N: Heyyyyy, its been awhile. I meant to write last weekend, but you know how people are. We tend to procrastinate, and to be honest I needed to chill, I'm kinda amazed im still in AIT for my MOS, just passed some really tough tests… But it only gets harder from here on out. But yeah, wrote this story, decided to use the Dark Valkyrie. I feel like they don't get enough love and to be honest they can kinda be however they want. I tried something kind of different, so let me know what you guys think and I will kick myself in the butt and write some more this weekend. Have a good day everyone and I will see you next time.**

"So when ever are you going to accept my invitation to hangout…?"

Her voice begs for my attention, the sound smooth and gentle, yet a hint of playfulness in it.

I feel like I'm in a haze, my thoughts clashing as I sat on an old stool, the dark mahogany bar in front of me worn but managing to hold its dark stain. The polished wood soothes me as I slowly draw my palm across it, closing around my drink, the cold glass sharpening my mind slightly as I gently slosh the amber liquid around the glass, watching the amber shadow it casts.

I close my eyes as I bring to cup up, pressing it against my lips. Pausing for a second, long enough smell the slightly burnt smell from the scotch, I tipped it back, savoring the taste, the aged, smoked barrels infusing the fourteen-year-old drink. Sighing, I enjoy the moment, just letting the burning sensation slowly ebb away, the smell filling my nose. Placing the cup down, I open my eyes, the first thing coming into focus was a slender hand reaching out towards me.

Gently prying my hand off the cup, it took the empty glass away, following the rest of her body. Glancing up, I finally pay attention, well more like complete attention to her. Evelyn… She was.. well an interesting one. I've known her for a few months, her attempts at talking to me always met with vague answers and me dodging her questions.

Some warm fingers turned my face, my gaze finally locking with Evelyn's as she leaned over the counter, a gentle smile gracing her lips, the dark purple lipstick shining in the soft lighting. "Darling, you come out to a bar to drink, so obviously you like having company.. Otherwise why not drink alone?"

Instead of waiting for my answer, she leaned back, straightening up, sliding another cup of some yellow liqueur over to me. The ice clinked as I picked it up, inquisitively staring at it, my mind wondering about her question myself. ' _Why didn't I just stay home? I could stay inside and away from everyone but it never helps. With the noise of everyone minding their own business It almost feels like things are back to normal, life going on..'_

Cracking a humorless smile, I glance to the dark beauty in front of me. Putting the cup down and just enjoying the moment to let my head spins slightly from the alcohol, I gaze over Evelyn. Her athletic figure filled out her dark grey V-cut shirt, the dark blue jeans she wore complementing her outfit while keeping it simple. With her black feathered wings tucked behind her, you almost would think this beauty was just a normal stunning woman. Seems like she turned in her armor for civilians…

I think this is the first time I have really responded tonight, my voice gruff from all the burning alcohol. Locking my eyes with her violet iris's, I shoot a question back at her. "Well if we are going to play by stereotyping, where's your armor?" staring defiantly at the Dark Valkyrie.

Blinking her eyes in mild surprise, she tilts her head before her pursed lips crack into a smile. "Oh, would you rather see me in that. Finally going to be forward about something huh? I thought you just came to the bar to give me something handsome to look at. Well its hanging at my house, you could come and look at it, in fact I might put it on just for you, though it's been awhile… so you might need to help me get it on."

I'm glad I have been drinking so much, pretty sure that my cheeks have probably been red since about my fourth drink, and seeing how it's been about an hour since then I doubt the redness has gone away. I stare down at my drink, unable to hold her gaze anymore, letting my mind wander.

I had found this bar a couple months ago, deciding to come here and drink away my misery. Having recently been honorably discharged from the army, I suddenly found myself full of free time. A free mind was a wandering mind. Mine needed distractions so I couldn't dwell on the bad, not alone. For the last couple years, I have always had someone, my squad, my platoon, always in a barracks with other friends. After finally leaving, I found myself all alone, so wandering into this bar one night, I grabbed a drink. Unintentionally I managed to grab Evelyn's attention, soon being tended by her as I tried to forget everything. Her playful teasing rarely managed to get me to answer, her attempts at getting to know me becoming bolder every time I came. I mean, granted, soon I came just so I could see her, I could almost lose myself for a couple minutes here and there talking with her.

Still staring, I finally take a small sip of the drink, enjoying the honeyed whiskey, before clearing my throat. "Just curious. You look nice without it, I think it suits you…." If me finally responding startled her slightly, this compliment made her brain freeze for a minute. Finally managing to gather herself she let out a slight giggle, tucking a couple loose strands of her raven black hair behind her ear. Shifting forward, she leaned slightly over the counter, hands braced against the top of the bar as she observes me. "Are you ok? I-"

Suddenly there was the unmistakable shattering sound of glass. Suddenly it was hot and I was rolling down a dirt hill, the windows shattering from the impact of the IED. Closing my eyes and gritting my teeth, I violently was wrenched back and forth as the Humvee gradually came to a stop. Dust billowed around as I found myself staring down, hanging upside down in my seat belt. Looking forward I see foster slumped to the side, his neck twisted at an unnatural angle, blood dripping from his mouth. Looking to the passenger seat, I could only see a ragged chunk of the seat, Rawley must have been torn out by the explosion, nothing but jagged metal left in place. Coughing all I could taste was blood, the ringing in my ears blocking out all the other noise. So shaken up I could barely register the sharp crack, until I felt the vibration from the first bullet strike the reinforced door. Startled I start looking around, my M4 thrown in the crash, where was-"

"Hey! Ezekiel… are you ok?" Suddenly I find myself back at the bar, Evelyn's worried gaze carefully watching me. Behind her another bartender was cleaning up the shattered glass that had been dropped. Suddenly feeling my face cupped, I turned back to Evelyn, her gaze sweeping over me. "Ok.. that's it, time for you to go…" Turning around, she walked off, a slight sway in her hips as she walked towards the entrance to the kitchen at the other side of the bar counter top.

Sighing, I try to gather myself. Step one, take a breath, slowly exhale. Next step, focus on calming down my hand, stop the shaking. Holding onto my wrist with the other one, I almost jumped when I felt a hand suddenly grab my shoulder, until a familiar presence starts to guide me out of the bar. "You just turned paler than a ghost, I can't lose my best customer, so I think it's time we get you somewhere you can rest for the night.

This wasn't the first time I had flash backs while minding my own business. The triggers could honestly be anything that brings back memories. The sound of breaking glass, the cough of a motor reminding me of grenades popping off in the distance, the sand that gets picked up by gusts of wind can even drag me back to those warm sands, the earth so old and so drowned in blood, yet always thirsty. Evelyn has seen me have my fair share of them, never managing to get answers out of me, but to be fair it's easy to see I'm messed up. At least this time I didn't start screaming in public like a mad man, that's always embarrassing….

Feeling her slide her arm through mine, Evelyn cracks an easy smile at me, raising an eyebrow almost challenging me to argue about going with her. Remaining quiet, I just focus on the foreign warmth from her ebbing into my arms, her smooth skin pressing against mine as her slim arm pulled me along. Managing to keep up with her without stumbling, even as inebriated as I was, I found myself suddenly leaning up against the door of a blue truck. "You drive this?" I ask, a slight chuckle coming from my throat, nothing better for covering up than pretending you're all better..

"What? I can't drive a ford? You have a problem with it?"

That damn smirk, that cocky smile, that challenging gaze from those bright violet eyes, was all I could focus on. Not the fact that she had me pinned up against the door as she had pressed her hands up on both sides of my shoulders, leaning in so close I felt like I could feel her breath ghost my face, the slight minty smell barely registering with my nose. I try my best to look nonchalant and shrug. "Nope, it's a nice truck…"

After holding me there for a couple more moments (I swear I could feel her body heat from how close we were), she relented and chuckled to herself about something as she headed around. "Well c'mon, we don't have all night..". Following her lead, I open the door and swing myself inside. Getting comfortable, I lean my head against the frame, watching the lights and signs move past as we headed out. I can't honestly recall falling asleep, I just suddenly found myself with an arm draped over Evelyn, the gravel from her drive way crunching under foot as we walked up towards a lone ranch house.

Still gathering my wits, I manage to pull my arm back off her, ignoring any soft and warm places I might have been accidentally touching, hoping it was dark enough my blush couldn't be seen. I really can't say if it was my imagination or if she sighed a little in disappointment as I pulled myself away to walk next to her. Following her up the steps, I pause for her to open the door beckoning me inside. Slowly stepping into the entrance, I look around as she moves past and closes the door behind me. Gently nudging me forward, I'm lead to the first room, the door on the right side of the little hallway we had entered.

Deciding to break the silence, I crack a joke. "So you seem like a tidy person, do you put all the BDSM gear away? I figured you would leave it like a dungeon.". It felt half hearted and probably sounded the same, but at least I was trying to pretend everything was ok.

Feeling her arms wrap around me from behind, I tense up as I feel her pressing against me. The I realize she's laughing, at first very quietly, but I can feel the laughter just from her touching me. Feeling my feet moving, I am thrown down on the regular looking bed, the soft comforter softening the sound as we crashed into it. Laying face down, I twist my head to the side to try and look at her as she kept me pinned underneath her for the moment. Feeling her plump butt press against me set off warning alarms in the back of my mind, but the combination of drinking and lack of sleep dulled it to a minor concern. Finally she relents enough for me to roll over so I can look up at her. Instead of keeping my arms pinned, she let me free my arms, which I began to move to pull her off, until she grabbed my hands. Intertwining our fingers, she leaned down, pinning my arms right above my head. At this point I noticed a few things, her scent was dark and alluring, her soft bosom was pressing against me, her C cup straining her tight shirt, and her violet eyes looked like a light was shining from behind them.

She must have noticed me staring at her, eyes locking onto her plump lips, a coy smile forming as she leaned in a little further, our lips now separated by a sliver, for the moment. "So, after all these times, you've finally let me take you home. But why? What happened at the bar…? You need to talk to someone, anyone could see you're troubled… you obviously are trying, otherwise you would be a shut in. Let me help you.."

I feel my expression lock up. No longer lost in her presence, my mind feels like I'm walking on broken glass. Constant breaking and shifting in my thoughts, my face adopting something close to a scowl, but not aimed at anyone. My hands are surprisingly well locked in place by her grip, otherwise I would of crossed my arms over my chest. To be honest I would of walked away… "Why would I want to live out my waking nightmares more than I already do!? Why don't you let me forget about it?"

I didn't, mean to snap at her, but she wasn't exactly bringing up happy memories. "So instead you want to run away. What happened to the warrior you were?"

My vision started turning red as my heart began to race, beating frantically as I tensed up and began to fight her grip managing to start lifting up with her sitting on me while trying to pin me. My neck tensed, my veins sticking out as I felt my control begin to slip. "WILL THAT TAKE THE BLOOD OFF MY HANDS! WILL THAT BRING MY SQUAD BACK!" Thrashing, I manage to roll us off the bed, but she kept hold of my arms, managing to roll out of the way as we drop off the bed. Landing on our sides, she slid around behind me, trapping my arms against my side, snaking her arms around my elbows and then behind my back. Getting my legs wrapped by hers as she basically sat behind me, I wouldn't be able to try and stand. Shaking while trying to break free, I quickly burn out, my rage flowing away, leaving me feeling empty.

I stare at the ground as my breathing calms down, feeling her breathing calmly waited for me to get it out. "What good will it do? What was the point of them dying… Why did I survive, but they were killed so…" Choking back on my anguish, I froze, unable to continue the sentence. My eyes burned, the need to escape, to find something to dull this pain the only thing I could think of. I felt her hot breath against my neck before I felt her bury her face in my neck as best as she could. A gentle squeeze from Evelyn robbed me of all my strength, a hot trail burning down my face as I stare down. Trying to blink my eyes clear, I sat there helpless in her arms.

"Evelyn… I-I c-can't. It's just too.." the hiccups not just because my tears, but the fact it hurt me just to think of them. My squad. The men who I lived with over seas, the ones who in some foreign country where everyone else wanted to put a bullet in me and leave me to die, they stood there with me ready to fight anyone. The guys who I had seen with their families, their children who will never see their fathers again, all over some war some politician thought up. The men who weren't able to come back and be in an open casket… let alone have a body even come back.

I fell still, all the struggle gone, quietly laying there as hot tears trailed down my face. Slowly I feel my body getting pulled up until Evelyn's chest was firmly pressed against my back while one arm of hers slipped under mine, gently pulling me into a partial hug from behind while her other hand reached up and softly tugged my head over until our cheeks were touching. My sight was clouded, but I could catch her gaze, softened and worried as she held the hug.

I don't know how long we laid there like that, her arms wrapped around me. Her soft, velvety voice whispering reassuringly to me, the warmth from her radiating off us. Shifting a little, I felt her let go so I could make myself more comfortable, the floor making me stiffen up from how we had been laying. Untangling myself from her, I stood up, catching her disappointed look for a few moments as I stretched. Kneeling down again next to her, I didn't make any moves to lay back down with her, a sad smile starting to form on her face. "Hey, don't be dumb… That look doesn't look right…." I slip and arm under her legs, the other under her back before I lifted her up, turning us so we faced the bed. Gently laying her down on the soft comforter, I laid down next to her, facing her.

I felt her lean over me, shutting off the lights on the bed stand near the head of the bed. Coming back, she laid down, wrapping her arms around my neck. Pulling me forward, I felt my face press against her smooth skin that showed, some of it cleavage as she held my head against her chest. Feeling her hands calmly stroke my hair, her one wing curling over the top of use, cocooning us from the room. Soft words and gentle stroking, weakening the last of my resolve, my eyes droop as I breathed in her scent. The last thing I remember before the darkness blotted out everything was her softly murmuring into my ear "It's gonna be ok, I won't leave you to fend for yourself. I just want to sho…"

I manage to crack my eyes open, what feels like a couple minutes later, the morning sun streaming in through the half-closed blinds. Feeling a soft breeze, I slowly let my bleary gaze wander the room, its shape slowly coming into focus as my mind starts to function. The presence of warm arms and a generous face full of bust reminded me I fell asleep in Evelyn's arms last night. Looking up carefully, I watched her serene face as she slept, her wing still covering you. Laying there I feel the most rested I have in awhile, the night terrors not bothering me last night.

Leaning up carefully, I look at the savior of my night, the woman who managed to set me straight, for at least the moment. Leaning up slightly, I find myself less than an inch from her full lips. Smiling slightly, I lean in an gently lay a kiss on her lips. Holding it for a moment, I close my eyes just savoring the scents, her taste and warmth. Breaking the kiss, I hold myself still, just listening to our breathing before I crack my eyes, finding a pair of bright, inquisitive eyes gazing back, the happy mirth easy to see in them. Caught dead in the act, I sheepishly smile, feeling her arms pull me back into our tight hug we had fallen asleep with. Feeling her nuzzle my neck, I can't help but smile as she whispered good morning to me.

"You know, I have the rest of the day off. Lets get up in awhile. Until then, you can keep me company for the day."

There was my golden ticket, and I wasn't going to let it slip through my fingers. Nodding my head I wrapped my arms tightly around her, pulling her into a comfortable spooning position, calmly breathing in her scent as I buried my face in her neck. "Just for today.." I murmur before I close my eyes again.


	19. Shock back to reality

**_A/N: Hey guys, been awhile. Stuffs been hectic, like life in general and while ive been meaning to write i have lost alot of my drive. Today some random things happened and i ended up getting it off and i had an idea for a story that i started to think about last night. I know its not much but its been awhile since i last wrote so i wanted to give it an attempt and i will finally sit down and flush out another story this weekend as a means to relax. I havent quite had the easiest time lately and stress has been getting me down. Writing helps so i will get you guys a good story. Just wanted to get one out there to start the ball rolling again._**

I crack my eyes open, the world blurry and hard to comprehend. A sweat covered my skin, the rapid beating of my heart making it feel like my chest was about to explode. My panic slowly left, leaving just a emptiness in my heart. Blinking I could feel the wetness forming around my eyes, realizing I had no way of stopping it from happening. Clenching my jaws tightly, I fight the quivering of my lips as I struggled not to wake her. Sitting upright I fight through it, my body shuddering as I try to fight through it, the memories coming back, the guilt of living and the what ifs playing in my head. I couldn't focus on anything, the world too blurry for me to make out anything as I fought the tears still.

My mind was falling apart, and I couldn't help it. The tears slowed to a halt, the warmth of her body pressing against mine, her arms wrapping around my neck as I realized I had been pulled into a hug at some point. I didn't bother to open my eyes knowing already who it was. She gently rocked me while gently murmuring to me, her soft voice promising me it would all be ok. A gentle hand stroked the back of my neck, as I felt her pull me over, letting gravity pull us both back down into the soft bed, the velvety sheets meeting our fall.

Everything began to fade, the only thing I could feel was the gentle beating of her heart, the soft sensation of her trailing her fingertips along my neck and her warm breath as she kept talking to me, the words fading away as everything started to go dark. It wasn't long before I was out like a light, my savior pulling me in tightly, protecting me from the one thing I couldn't fight.

Nothing makes a sound in the dark room except the faint ticking of my clock hanging on the empty wall. The shades cast a dull amber across the room as the light from the hunter's moon attempts to pierce the hanging fabric. I blink a few times, trying to clear my blurry eyes, a soft body holding tightly onto my own. Her scent fills my senses, the faint smell of sweat lingering with honey dew flowers, the soft sensation of her chest pressing against my face as she holds me close. Closing my eyes, I shift, slipping out of her hold, pulling the warm body that had been latched onto me, around into a spooning position, when some fuzzy appendages flicked up, tickling my nose with a brief touch. I slide my free arm up to soft touch them, those soft and warm ears, earning a faint mewl from the woman in my arms, her back arching as she pushed back against me, seeming to be attempting to get in as much contact as possible.

Finishing the ear petting, I loop my free arm around her, pulling her against me with my arm under her supple bust, soft globes of flesh pressing against my arm as I tilted my head so I could breath in her smell better, the nape of her neck just the perfect spot to focus on. I feel some tingling sensations on my arm as she traces her fingers over my arm the was around her, faint sparks jumping from her fingers to my skin, each small jolt sending pleasure throughout my body from my arm. I softly growl into her neck before I murmured in her ear "Erica… What would I do without you…?"

The gentle shocks stopped, the hair on my arms still standing up as she slowly twisted herself around. Leaning in until her soft breast were pressing against my chest, she stopped when her nose was almost touching mine, offset to the right slightly, the only thing I could see was her beautiful face. Her bright green eyes flickered over my face as she softly smiled, her petite nose with faint freckles dappling it, those smiling lips looking so inviting, the warm skin within reach and promising rewards unlike any other. "You would be my Samuel, always finding some project to get dragged into and refusing to let the world get you down… But for right now, I think we have better things to worry about hun…"

The last little gap was quickly passed, a jolt running through my spine as her lips pressed against mine, a hungry kiss demanding more from me. The shock I was receiving only made me need it more, the arcs playing across our skin as her form pressed against mine, her lips never leaving mine as I savored the electric feeling of pleasure shooting throughout my body, the taste of peaches filling my mind as I pressed back into her feverish kiss. Her shocks were unimaginable, pleasure shooting throughout the body wherever she decided to administer them, her lips making a perfect conduit, slightly wetted and perfectly warm to capture my own.

Her tongue soon slipped in, gently wrangling mine, as she filled my entire world, my senses only sensing her anymore. I felt her pull back slight, just enough to break the kiss, her tantalizing lips tickling mine, as she eyed me, her happiness practically making her eyes shine, small blue arcs of energy flickering across her skin. Pulling back further, she twisted slightly back and forth, stretching out and letting out a couple happy sighs as she finally brought her attention back to me. Leaning once more over me, one arm on either side of my head, I stare up at her, her ears perked up as I felt her naked body lay down once more on me, her comforting weight pressing against mine once again.

Letting my hands come up and rest on her back, I let them slowly wander, tracing up and down her back, my left fingers wandering lower towards her butt before reaching its destination, gently stroking her fluffy tail, the purple wolfish tail tipped in azure blue contrasting with the rich purple color. She let out a sigh, the warm breath washing over my neck as she began to nuzzle in against me, a gentle nip on my collar making me moan as she let loose a small shock when her canines had pressed firmly against my neck. Leaving a faint kiss there, she began to slowly wander up my jawline with those electrifying kisses. I forgot about her tail as I cupped her pleasant rump with both hands, pulling her up a little further, my hunger for her no longer willing to accept this torturously slow pace.

Letting out a sultry chuckle, Erica let a hand wander lower, traipsing towards her final goal as she placed a chaste kiss on my lips, smiling when she could sense the frustration coming from me. I tried to lean up and capture her, to take what I needed, what I should have when I felt her push me back down. Smiling down at me, she let out a couple 'tssks' as she slowly began to grind against my hips with hers, a warm and wet sensation filling my mind as she rubbed against me. I could feel myself rubbing against her entrance as her hand rubbed it back and forth before my mind went white for a second. As my vision cleared I saw her lustily gazing down at me, biting one finger seductively as she teasingly sent a couple weaker shocks into me, her hand still wrapped around my hardness, the last shock feeling like I had orgasmed, my body throbbing with need. Seeing the look of need in my eyes, I felt her finally slip me inside of her, the warm confines almost sending me over the edge in the first push. Becoming flush with her hips, I wrapped my arms around her, trapping her against my chest as I possessively kissed her neck, needing to get the taste of her, to feel more of her.

Our hips began to crash against each other as she pulled me further into our kiss, the shocks traveling throughout my body as she randomly would jolt me to gain control of the mad kiss. Hands roamed, sweaty skin parted and met, her fur brushed against me, my faced often buried in her mane. I don't know how many times I got off. I could barely focus with all the shocks throughout the morning. All I know is that when I finally passed out, she was entwined tightly against me.

I feel shifting of the mattress as I lay there. Slowly managing to open my eyes, the morning light overwhelmed my senses, the bright light flooding the room. Feeling my body shift to the right I look over and feel her straddling my hip, her still rather naked body a sight to behold in the morning light. A smile found its way to my lips, as her caring emerald eyes captured mine. Slowly leaning down, not in a sultry manner, but more tender and caring than I had any right to be treated, she gently gave me a kiss, the loving moment bringing me into perfect clarity, my senses fully focused on her. Parting our lip lock, she gently brushed her nose against mine, the eskimo kisses letting her some of her stray hair fall over and tickle my nose. Leaning back onto her favorite seat, she gently began to run her hands over my chest and stomach. "It happened again last night, huh…"

I felt my smile slip slightly, as I focused on her eyes, she soon quit running her hands over me and placed them her thighs. "Its ok, you know. I here for you, I wont judge you if you want to talk about them…" Struggling into a seated position while keeping her on top of me, I pulled her in, feeling her resistant for a second before she relented and warmly returned the hug I pulled her into. Whispering into her mane, I murmur "Can we later… Just give me a bit…". I get my reply in the form of a kiss the forehead before I release her from my arms. I feel her stand up before she bent over slowly pulling me up after her by my hands. Not muttering a word, I follow her gentle tugs leading me to the bathroom.

I step in behind Erica as she fiddled with the water controls, sending a warm stream of water spraying down on us. Her rick purple hair stuck to her body, the long strands sticking to her lovely body, which huddled against mine as I managed to move the long hair away from her neck, her mane at her collar bone drenched and wetted down completely. Looking up at me, she cupped my jaw with one hand, her emerald eyes capturing me more effectively than any other means. "You know I love you, right Erica? You're my everything…"

The smile that she flashed me made my heart ache with love, as she stood up on her tip toes, pressing against me, her response wordless as I soon tasted peaches again. Her eyes said it all, the sparks flickering over our wet skin. Steam filled the room and my world once again was focused solely on my lover, this amazing woman who watched over me, protected me from my own night terrors and made me feel completely safe. She was my all and knew it, just like she knew how to calm me or work me up, just like she knew me inside and out. This woman was my whole world. She never scoffed at me for my decisions and even though she could never truly understand what happened on my last deployment before I was discharged, she wouldn't let me fall into the abyss by myself. She guarded me from my own demons, my guilt over choices made and repercussions that no one could of predicted.

I would give her my all if she ever asked. My days seemed to flow smoothly when she was with me, like a pond that stilled, the image becoming clear upon its surface. Before she came, it was like a permanent cloud hung over me, the image blurred by the harsh rains, unable to be at peace. I came back to with a soft towel in my hands, drying my goddess off, her hair comical as it fluffed up. Leaning in, towel wrapped around her shoulders, I kiss her neck, feeling her shiver in pleasure from it. Leaning her back slightly, she gave a surprised squeak as I pick her up and begin to carry her bridal into the bed room. Gently laying her down so her hair spills out behind her, I lean over her softly ask "Can we have that talk now..?" I already knew the answer but felt the need to ask. Her smile was all the reply I needed.


	20. Cutting Challenge

_**A/N: Ha, I bet this is surprising, another chapter in only a couple days… Yeah well I felt the urge to write something come back a bit and thought I would give it a shot. Shout out to Blaize83 for the suggested story (Saved me figuring out a pairing to work on) and I took Trainerhunter's suggestion and changed the story to MGE as category (couldn't find it when I first made it). Ill be trying to come up with a new story while I leave this one a little more open to interpretation, though the ends pretty implied. Wanted to try a slightly different style than normal.**_

Remember when the world made sense. When there were less up and downs, less wondering about where you stood in life, no worries about meeting the beautiful woman and wooing her, no worries about how you were and if you were "the norm", a kind of person people loved and wanted around. Yeah, childhood was a good time, no concerns. But funnily enough I couldn't remember a time other than when I was worried about stuff. My furthest memories are about making everyone want to be my best friend….

Breaking from my reverie, I slowly feel the world drift back around me, the sounds of faint moans coming from my new roommate, the beeps of the medical machines, hooked up and monitoring us as we lay useless in a bed. _'Of course, the one time I let down my guard, I end up the less fortunate of the two parties in a hit and run. Cause why even bother seeing if the person you ran over is even still alive, just peel out… that's cool too. Shoulda just done me a favor and reversed right back over me and put me out of my misery.'_

I hear the door to the room swing open with gusto as a nurse walks in the room, happily humming to herself. Her ears were barely contained by her little nurses hat, _'Kinda old fashioned but cute I guess..'_ , walked over, heels clicking as she came to stand next to the foot of my bed, pulling a chart out. Flipping past the first couple sheets, she continued her merry little tune, pausing her reading to let her eyes flicker over to me, cracking a smile at me, probably trying to be pleasant before she continued reading. "So Mr. Greene, you're due for some more physical therapy today, got to keep working on conditioning those legs of yours."

Pulling the wheelchair left next to my bed over, she opened it before she helped me out of the hospital bed, into the chair. Those soft pads of her paws were strictly professional as she helped me, except for the gentle hair tussle before she began to wheel me out and down the sterile hallways. Winding through the bustle of the hospital, she meandered with me through the halls, making it from the east wing where I lived currently to the little therapy room, which I affectionately referred to as hell. Coming to a halt near the torture devices, oh parallel bars as others called them, I stared down at my legs as she droned on about coming back to get me, before I found myself alone in the room. Typically you're supposed to have a nurse at all times but being short staffed, and possibly just busy, cause you know…. Like dying people and stuff, the hospital needed it nurses. Now there were a couple physical therapist dedicated solely to helping injured people train back up and become functioning members of society again.

Sensing the judgement I realized I wasn't alone. Wasn't at all from the second I was wheeled inside the room but it didn't matter. Letting out a slightly frustrated growl I call out "So am I actually going to be set up for success or do you just like to watch me fall over and be a waste of time and space….?"

Dead silence. "Mhmmm, still as talkative as ever I see…". Ignoring my observer, I reached forwards, leaning as close to over the bars as possible, before attempting to half stand up, half hold myself up with my arms. ' _Well that went-'_ was all I could manage to think before I promptly fell. Right on my face, sprawling out on that shitty tile, the same ones I had become intimately acquainted with after the last, oh lets just say bakers dozen to make it sound less pitiful. For a second I thought I heard a quiet sigh. I don't know how she made it that close without me realizing it, but I felt myself partially dragged up, just until I was high enough to manage to get my hands back on the bars and support myself. Locking my arms out and trying to gently place the weight on my sensitive ankles, I slowly turned around to level my most withering glare at my tormentor.

Glaring into her calm hazel eyes, I frown, trying my best to keep my temper from making me grit my teeth. "So, I'm supposed to had help in walking, I'm supposed to use those straps the help me slowly introduce weight to my legs, but you decided to deprive me of them" I levelly say, managing to catch the almost imperceptible shrug she gave. "Oh, whatever huh? Should I even bother to ask why you did that last week?" Oh, look, she narrowed her eyes for a second before resuming her emotionless stare…

The first time I was brought to this room, I had been brought up to the bars and told all I had to do was walk all the way from one end of them to the other, being told I would slowly start to put more and more weight on my legs as I progressed and finished healing. Torn muscles, broken bones, all took time to mend. The first few times I had these fancy straps that basically clipped onto the rails and would slide, allowing me to place a fancy band around my waist, helping keep me up and supported. Well, someone *Cough* her *cough* decided I didn't need it. Yup, just about the fourth time in here, she decided to slice it right in the middle of me using the one I had been given to use by the hospital. Fell on my ass that day with the shredded strap. That was the start of this great, communication filled relationship with the lovely….. person.

Ok, anger aside at the waste of my time and treatment, I couldn't help but want to do everything and anything to spite my silent tormentor. Not one to talk for no reason, I spent the last couple weeks, once a day visiting her in this god damn room, hoping for just one day where I don't have to deal with falling on my ass.

Silently turning away from me and walking over the ten meters to the other end of the bars. "Maybe you could try today….?". I cock my head, making sure I heard her. "Oh so now its me not trying… Really now?" came out as more of a snarl than I meant to, my blatant challenge to her words, daring to tell me I'm not trying. Knuckles going white from tightening on the rails, I slowly started to shift towards her, one shaky steps, mere inches at first.

Even though her face was normally very neutral, I felt like I could sense a smug smirk, just below the surface. Her raven black hair fell down to her shoulders, contrasting her green scrubs, the sleeves cut back to allow her scythes to rest against her forearms. No im not making this up, those damn blades she would use to cut my support straps when I had them, those devious cutting edges she would use to slice anything I tried to use to help my attempts at walking, any tied off shirts, any material seeming to part if she meant for it to be in pieces. The damn fact she could dare tell me that im not trying… Probably the 6th sentence I have heard her utter since meeting her. Leah, a mantis who apparently found some enjoyment in messing with me instead of helping me leave the goddam hospital.

Leaning down, I catch a breath before I growl out at her. "Oh so now that I warrant a couple words from you, would you care to explain why you haven't been helping me at all. You just stand there with that fucking blank face, staring at me, no words of encouragement, no suggestions, just seeming to hope to get an excuse to cut anything I try to use to help myself since you won't!", the slight red cloud I felt like I was seeing parting, as I now found myself standing next to her at the other end, no distance left between us as I glared down at her. For all I managed to just do, the sweat running down the nape of my neck and leaving me feeling stuffy and overheated, the only reaction I got out of her was a cocked eyebrow, with a quiet but audible "Finally…"

I don't remember when I got back to the room that day. Was it before I exploded yelling every conceivable obscenity I could at her, ranting and trying my best to shake the bars apart as I raged at her reaction. I just remember the calming tune the werecat nurse holly was humming and soon enough, moonlight was the only source of light, lazily shining in through the window. Laying in my bed all I could think of was her infuriating fucking 'Not smirk' and reaction today. ' _You know what, no fuck that noise. I'm not about to let her fucking win and treat me like that. No, I will fucking show her. I will take every chance I can and prove to her I can and leave this fucking place so I never have to deal with her again.'_

Slowly I calmed down that night. Following a set schedule whether I wanted to or not, I fell into the rhythm of my days, all blurring until that fateful trip every day. That rage inducing, shake causing time I had to spent with her. Unfortunately for me even with my anger helping fuel my need to improve, it was in small steps, no great leaps and bounds. For awhile I managed only to start successfully walking the length of the bars once. Oh but no worries, because she would seemingly scoff and the performance, prompting me to walk (well limp really) my 'happy' ass back the other way. In a couple weeks it turned into me slowly walking down the hall with holly to the therapy room before I was handed off to Leah's indifferent watch (teaching/assistance… I guess we could pretend).

Well, I soon learned I could manage to successfully make my way down without help, so I would swing by occasionally when bored. Nothing like sending angry glares, occasionally a couple obscene gestures casually as I walked by the window to the therapist office in the wing. Well, a short walk alone occasionally turned into a rocky one when the one day she turned to me, blank face making me believe I made up the sentence she said in my head. "Well then, If you think you're not going to disappoint, let's go, I'm hungry". I didn't know the gravel path winded down between the therapy gym and the main building of the hospital, all the way to a nice little outside food court that served me lunch that day.. and well… apparently all the ones from then on when I would walk the winding paths with Leah.

I don't know why I soon spent most of my time with her. Or why more importantly the rest of the time seemed to blur and almost seem meaningless. The day of my departure loomed over me as my jumbled mind seemed out to ruin me. With therapy seeming to go as well as it was, my trips out and around the grounds with my aggravating therapist growing longer and longer… well my discharge from the hospital wouldn't be too long from now. My jumbled mind couldn't figure out whether to celebrate or mourn the fact. Trying my best to just ignore it I pushed on, the days seeming to flow a little too fast for me, until it happened.

The walls seemed blanker than I remember. The sounds seemed to be muted as I stared at the wall of my small apartment, the white walls managing to hold my attention better than my tv had been the past few minutes. Well that was until I sensed that goddam judging stare boring into my back. Twisting around to glare at leah, I hear her finish putting away some food she had prepped so I could just heat it up later. It had been about a month since I was released from the hospital, but I had been assigned a therapist to make sure I fully recovered at my home, well take a wild guess who was picked… yeah you guessed it.

"What!" puffing out my chest a little, I stood up. I swear I heard her scoff before she turned her back to me and walked away. Following behind her, I found her standing in the doorway to my room, slight challenging smirk as she watched me approach. She was not wearing those scrubs she used to, now wearing a loose-fitting tank top with a pair of jean shorts, flashing legs that I don't remember being that long or creamy white, her small bust pushing her shirt out towards be challengingly.

"It's cute watching you pretend you ca-"

Next thing I know is I'm shutting her up by pinning her to my bed, lips pressed against her unbelievably soft one, no resistance to the kiss. I can honestly say I don't know what happened. One moment I was ready to try and throw her out a window if I could grab her, the next I was pressing down against her, those slender fingers of hers clasped behind my neck pulling me in, until it I was so overwhelmed with the kiss I couldn't keep track. Legs hiked up around my waist, locking me in so I couldn't escape I pressed the kiss, trying to regain my advantage that I had momentarily gained with the suddenness of the kiss. I felt her hands sliding up my stomach, tickling my skin. 'Hmmm I wonder how my shirt ended up on the side of us without me taking it off, that mysterious cut running down the length of it. "That was a good shirt" I growl out, voice low with my lips just barely grazing hers. For a second I swear I see a lusty gaze with her lip twisting into that smirk I knew that lay hidden.

"Not like I could expect you to handle it, could i?"

Well damn, she knew just how to push me. Little minx…


	21. Warm Selk

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, I figured I would finish and upload this chapter before the weekend was over, trying to focus on the next chapter, going to give the basilisk some much needed love. Also going to probably have a crap load of smut in it so going to fight to pace it and not make it dreary and boring. Let me know any suggestions and I'm honestly amazed this story is going as long and getting the amount of attention it is. Thanks to everyone's critiques and suggestions.**

' _Fantastic, another overcast, gray dreary day here in new England…'_ Looking out the window, I took in the weather, just beginning to break free from what has been a long and cold winter. The snow covered yard hid the bountiful green grass, waiting patiently for spring to thaw it out. The snow soon gave away to a sharp drop where rocks replaced it, leading to a windswept beach, the sand partially frozen and a constant slush forming upon it. Watching the ice cold waves break against the shore, I sigh before turning off the hot water, listening to the flow as it disappears down the drain.

Without the noise from it, my cozy, warm house remains quite, the blanket of snow outside seeming to absorb all the sounds. Not often do I just laze about but every once in awhile you need to take some time to recharge and unwind.

I was actually about to when I heard a faint mewling, drift across the threshold to the living room, sounding from what I was guessing was the master bedroom. "Niiiiiiick…. Pleasssssseeeeee!"

Hearing the soft pleading, a smile curls into existence on my lips, my body following the soft cries, lightly padding my way over to the doorway to my bedroom. A mass of sheets and comforters lay there, strewn about on top of the mewling form, my savior once upon a time and shortly thereafter lover.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I leaned against the doorframe. "You know, some of us are trying to get some things accomplished around here, I haven't even gone outside and taken care of the snow on the roof.. Maybe I should just go take care of that before..-" I pause mid-sentence when another emerged from the mass of blankets.

"Nick! come on, you don't have to do anything outside today. Come here.."

I can imagine the frustrated glare with her puffed up cheeks as she begged me to join her. Deciding to tease her a little more I resume. "Well, Brooke… someone's got to go outside at some point and take care of things. I remember when you used to tease me about hating the cold, but now it seems like you cant handle a nice warm house, let alone go out and be productive… What am I going to do with you..?"

Throwing the blankets off herself, I see the beauty that demands all my attention, her bright amber eyes looking pleadingly up at me. "You're going to come here and cuddle with me." I sigh and block out her happy hum when I move closer to crawl into bed with her.

 **Ten Years ago**

It was a system shock when my family decided to move up to the northeast. Never mind the fact I have never lived on a coast and seen the ocean in my life, but the fact that now I had this huge body of water nearby that formed a rocky coast I could wander and explore whenever I wanted to.

The next surprise was the snow. I have heard of it, but never seen it in person. Living in the far south, I could skate by wearing jeans and t-shirts all year with the exception of rain and if it got a little too cold. So when I got to see with my own eyes my first powdery snow fall, I was amazed.

At first I would take short walks, the trips slowly growing longer and longer as I grew more bold. That's how it always seemed to go, where I finally would become bold enough to wander far enough away to find some really amazing spots. Also where I would make an almost fatal mistake.

I had wandered up far enough, about two or three miles when I discovered the mouth of a large river. So large, I think I a couple actually came down and branched out in the large stretch. Sandbars popped up randomly, trees managing to grow almost like a mangrove, the forest refusing to let the waterway control its position.

My breath wisped away from my face as I shivered, huddled against a large oak tree. Having wandered out into this winter wonderland, I had gotten the surprise of my life when the ice I had been walking on cracked and dumped me up to my chest in freezing cold water. Managing to scramble out of it, I carefully slide across the thicker ice until I had my back against a tree. Shivering from the cold I tried to remember which direction I came from.

Surrounded by the other trees and with the soft snow still falling in quite flakes, I couldn't tell which direction I had come from, just the sound of the crashing waves slightly muted by the trees and snow.

I remember just curling up against the tree, shivering while losing my cool, the urge to panic becoming stronger and stronger. I became so lost in my thoughts and sluggish I didn't hear the splashing as something drew closer. I just remember numbly finding myself looking into a pair of amber eyes, a young face looking me over, her words falling on deaf and frozen ears. All I could focus on were her bright, lively eyes and her golden blonde hair, falling around her shoulders. The only thing else i remember is closing my eyes and everything fading into nothing.

When I awoke I was in the hospital, my parents on both sides of me, my mother sobbing when she saw me come to. Apparently, I had blacked out when the girl found me in the woods, who had managed to find a way to keep me warm, getting me out of the woods and back down the beach. I wasn't sure how, but she had saved my life.

After spending some time with my family, the doctor came in and checked up on me, saying I should be cleared and with a clean bill of health after a night stay. Ushering my parents out of the room, I heard a couple random voices, before the door cracked open and a pair of bright amber eyes peeked around the door at me. Walking in was the same girl from before, wearing what looked like a large parka draped around her, except for the fact it had a hood and… paws.

Taking a closer look, it seemed to be a skin to a seal or something, filled with fur and looking very warm, the hood was off and it was draped more like a cap, with a pair of baggy sweats and a t-shirt seemingly hastily thrown on. She had come to the side of my bed, inspecting me just like I was doing to her before I heard here clear her throat. "Well, looks like you're ok. You seem pretty weak, getting so cold easily like that…"

I remain silent as I stare at her, face turning slightly red in embarrassment, before I decide to ignore it. "Yeah, thank you. That… that was you right?"

A bright smile is given in answer, before she put her hands on her hips. "Yup, I was out just hanging out in the grove before I heard the sound of someone going through the ice. I saw you get out and wander off. I thought you were going to leave and go dry off, but instead you curled up there shivering and didn't move for awhile."

"I didn't know how to get back.." I stare at her, slowly letting my gaze flicker to the ground, unsure of what to say. "Thank you.."

Her bright smile wavered for a second before she seemed to try and shrug it off, "Well you know, I figured I should help. I would feel bad if something happened cause someone couldn't stay warm, just don't expect me to share with you my skin just because I'm a selkie. Next time I'll smack you awake and make you walk in the cold."

That's how I was saved by and met Brooke. It was the beginning of our friendship that wouldn't stop growing. Soon I would spend my free time wandering the beach and hanging out with her, skipping rocks, talking and teasing each other.

 **Back in the Present**

Over the time as we had spent more and more time, she had started to brag occasionally about how nice the skin was, their special seal skin clothing, which they wore while swimming and walking around occasionally. It would zip up to their hips where fur popped out, with a hood that could cover their backs and sleeves that turned into a glove/mitten mix they wore.

I remember her eventually offering to let me see how it felt when we were younger, zipping me into it with her, the warmth always washing across me and amazing me. With it she could swim in frigid waters almost like she was in the tropics, barely feeling the cold.

Over the years it slowly changed from show boating to her feeling cold, needing my body heat to help her get rid of the chill. Never made any sense to me, well at least at the time, until I started to notice the growing and noticeable female form that would press against my body, her warm breath on the nape of my neck or her arms wrapping around me.

Eventually she would ask me out, blaming me for her infatuation, being the first person, she allowed inside, the first person's body heat she felt against herself, making her feel the cold loneness without me. She was so adorable, her pouty face as she accused me that I decided I needed to take responsibility.

Heat flowed across my body as I felt Brooke tug my shirt up, having pulled me under the mass of blankets. Her skin was completely unzipped, fully exposing her. Her flawless skin, silky smooth begging to be touched as she tried to get as much contact with me as physically possible. Fighting my pants for a bit, she finally hooked her thumbs in my waistband and pulled off both my underwear and pants in one fell swoop.

Now that she was finished with that process, I slide my arounds around her, pulling her into a hug as I rolled her over with myself.

Pulling her 'skin' over us like a blanket, I breath in shakily as I nuzzle her neck, letting the heat of the situation wash over me, urging me to get as cozy and warm as possible with her.

Slipping her legs around mine and shifting her hips to press against mine, her bosom pressing up to my chest, she searched for my lips before leaving a gentle kiss. "You owe me some warmth, I intend to fully get what you owe me…"

Locking gazes with her, I lean in to capture her lips for a second before adding my response of a husky growl before I began to nibble on her neck. ' _Well, who am I to deny my lady…'_ I think before I press firmly against her feeling a warm wetness, hands wandering. I would be sure to help her warm up, no doubt about that.


	22. Here's what really happened

_**A/N: Oh damn, look, i am still alive, mwuahahahaha. Ok but seriously, here is a new chapter. A lot has happened, new state, new living style, getting used to alot of new things. But i have been meaning to add a new chapter for awhile. I feel like i haven't written in such a long time (cause i obviously haven't) and i wanted to see what i could manage. Im sorry if this feels rushed but i wanted to add a new chapeter. However im back and trying to write to do something different in my spare time than just workout and run around. SO please add some comments about things you would like to see me write about, i wish you guys could have seen me pace and try to come to a decision on a monster girl to write about. i would appreciate your help in adding more stories and who to cover. Think of it like commissions, but instead i do it for free, but alter stories or characters how i want.**_

Rain pattered against the window, the soft sound faintly heard throughout the room. The low light filtered in through the curtains, the soft patterned swirls blending the soft blues and grays together. The room seemed to be almost blanketed in just a sleepy feeling. I could barely keep my focus, the calming rain, the warmth covering me under the micro fleece. I smirk, the slight smile twisting up as i feel someone nuzzle against my chest, her warmth pressing into my side chest.

Looking down, i start tracing her outline in the dusky room, the shadows helping conceal her form, if not already covered by the blanket. Running my left hand up her back, I feel her soft skin, the curves of her lower familiar as i trace up until i reach her shirt, that happened to sneak up throughout the night. Smoothing it back down, i gently rub her back until i start to get some reaction from her, her ears hitting my nose, causing me to scrunch up my face. Resisting the ticklish feeling, i keep gently rubbing circles on her back, listening to her breathing change from its deep and rhythmic pattern to shallow, leading up to a muffled yawn.

I pause in rubbing her back, waiting for her to focus in on her surroundings. ' _She always is a little slow getting up, which is funny... She really has changed a lot since we met, but then again so have i.'_

"I didn't tell you to stop..." came a soft, yet imperious voice. If it didn't ring so teasingly, i might have actually had to assert a little dominance. Instead i just play along, "Oh yes my mistress, your every wish, whim, desire... I aim to achieve and please..." I reply, voice husky from keeping my voice low. Her ears were only a couple inches away at the moment and I've gotten booted out of bed for similar things before.

Hearing a little growl, so soft it might have almost been a hum, i resumed tracing shapes on her back with my idle hand, the other sliding up her side. She shifts a little more onto her side, keeping her legs interlocked with mine, the soft fur on her legs brushing against, the softness welcome. Working my way up past her waist, my hand wanders up her side, finding the edges of softness, her supple chest still pressed against my side. Enjoying the teasing of softness i was recieving, i continued up. I do hear her huff a little. ' _Yeah, i know you think you can capture me in the trap of your body, but i know some of your own weaknesses just like you know mine._ '

My hand on her back has started to just do simple circles, massaging as i focused on my right hand, traveling as i lightly slid my fingers up her collar bone, coming to a rest as i cup her cheek. Tilting her head up slightly, i lean down until i reach her lips, pressing into the incredible softness. The scent of lavender filled my senses as she began to press back into the kiss, something shifting the blankets as we held the moment for a second.

Breaking the kiss, i sigh, before starting to gently chuckle to myself. "What is it James, that you find so entertaining?"

"Your tail is wagging from just a little kiss like that? I've never fully paid attention to it, wonder how fast i can make it go?" i mumble, but before i can tease her anymore i jolt slightly letting out a little yelp.

"Whats the matter darling...?"

Her honeyed words reached my ears as i felt her lips press into my neck where she had just nipped me, her canines pressing softly into my skin, the knowledge of her purposely teasing me like that exciting me. Letting out a soft sigh, i regain my composure, shifting my body to roll over, now leaning over her, the sheets draping over us. Leaning into her collarbone, i sniff, taking into her flowery scent, her long hair tickling my nose, before slowly shifting down, keeping her body pinned under mine. Pressing into the unrestrained softness of her chest, i inhale again, the lingering lavender scent mixing the light scent of the fabric softener she uses on our clothes.

Not willing to tease her for too long, i shift back up, leaving the softness of her chest, to return to her neck where i purposely settled, trapping her ability to move. "Tasha, i love how you can act like this with just us."

"what do you mean, i am always like this..?"

"Well not really, maybe in the house, but not always out and about. Heck, i remember how you used to be when we first met".

I was a little surprised when light shone in through the blinds when the crack of thunder caught up with the lightning, its light illuminating the room well enough for me make clear eye contact with her amber eyes, gazing challengingly at me.

"How was i?" i could almost hear a tiny bit of growl in that reply. ' _Better tread this just a little carefully...'_ as we settled back into the cover of the shadows, the light fading back to just the little that passed through the curtains.

 **15 Years ago**

I stared slack jawed at the table. I was in AP English with my group, consisting of three of us. The current issue was that the project i had spent the last fourteen hours and most of my night had been not only dismantled and mostly put to the side, all my notes had been stashed by one of my teammates. Looking at the two females sitting with me, i eyed the suspects. The pair of amber eyes i was staring down gazed back, an eyebrow cocked almost challengingly. "Whats the matter?"

Instead of sputtering i just remain silent, my jaw clenched. Blowing out a slow breath, i begin with a simple question. "You told me to take the lead on writing about nick right, so that today we could combine out work with what you guys add on Gatsby and daisy... right?"

Her head nods, amber eyes keeping locked with mine. "So then, why is all my work taken apart and going with her home" i ask, pointing an accusing finger at our other partner who was quietly writing out notes.

Not breaking eye contact with me, she barely takes a second to respond "because Anastasia will make it better. We all know how disorganized you are while she practically can perfect any mess you hand in." The smirk i'm receiving from Jessica, the only lamia in school, is making my temper worse as i stare her down. Letting out a frustrated growl i look over to Anastasia, catching her as she continues to jot down points from my research and attempted paper. Looking up at me, the Anubis gazed back, her black ears perk up slightly, finally focusing on me for a second, as her amber eyes flicker between the paperwork and me. "We don't need to turn whatever this chaotic mess is supposed to be when i can fix it."

That's how it innocently started at first. First it was all about the groups grade. But then somehow, i always ending up paired up with the young Anubis. Which of course meant she would have to hangout with me and spend more of our free time together...

 **(Oh, oops looks like we're back in the present)**

The growl and pressure from a gentle bite broke me out of reminiscing and retelling of the actual events. Her breath on my neck as i noticed how the room was a little brighter, the rain having let up. ' _Oh of course, i bet i told the story all wrong.'_

"You know, i recall you being happy with our perfect grade, along with me helping organize your thoughts. You really were a mess in school and i cleaned up after you..." she said, her warm breath washing over my neck, conveniently close to where she may or may not have been biting me with her canines.

I was about to shoot back at her with a little sarcasm and something about her poorly clouded memory of the incident when she kissed the spot of her last attack, before sliding her tongue up my neck to just under my jaw. Shivering at the attention i bite back on the comment. ' _Funny how we still manage to remember things very differently. Like when the dance was coming up for senior prom and you growled at any girl who seemed interested in me. Or the poor excuse of you needing to be my partner for all our assignments so you could make sure my grades wouldn't plummet...'_

' _Well, that is just my little lady. Used to be so rigid and a stickler for schedules. Wouldn't travel more than 3 miles without a itinerary and plans for every hour. But now.. She roams the house in disarray and will relent to just hanging out or randomly wandering when i bring her with me out and about.'_ I feel my hand that was formerly on her upper back, had wandered back down slightly, hovering around her lower back. ' _Well no time like the present huh..'_

"You always like to make up these stories about our past.. Sometimes i w-" A gasp breaks her tirade, one hand having found its way the base of her tail, gently alternating between stroking the sensitive area and gathering a generous amount of her butt, kneading it softly. The other hand when on the offensive, trailing under her shirt, up her smooth belly to capture the warm heft of her bosom, palming the breast and gently squeezing it. I can only manage to hold her off balance for so long before she fights back thought, the seconds of her squirming ticking by.

I enjoy feeling some slight control over the situation, knowing it would be fleeting at best. Feeling her knee slide up between my legs, tasha starts to grind her soft hips against mine, as she snakes on paw up behind my head, her pads, warm and gel like caressing my nape as she pulled me towards her. Feeling gentle love bites on my neck, i close my eyes, unable to restrain the sigh (Not a moan... well.. no, not a moan, i swear) as she begins her assault on my senses, knowing my weakness to her nips, her sharp canines tickling and teasing me, her warm breath and licks sending tingles where ever they landed.

Losing control seems to be a shared trait now, happening to me just as often it seems as her. Finding myself straddled by my loving wife of six years, her tail brushing my thighs as she removes that pesky over-sized shirt she had been wearing. I gaze longingly at her tanned, caramel skin, a searing heat pressing against my groin through her panties. "Lets discuss how things actually went later, hmmmm?" she murmured into my ear as she bent down, pressing up against me as she gained access back to my neck.

Capturing my lips, i lose track of everything, feeling a sudden nakedness as she manages to pull my shorts off. I don't even register the thump of them being thrown against the wall as she deftly starts to massage my noticeable... appreciation of her. Groaning, i lean into her, starting to work on shimming her panties off, pulling the hem about halfway down before i get frustrated and manage to rip them off. I'm sure i will hear about it later, but for now, i just feel a dampness start sliding against my manhood, a the heat almost intoxicating.

I roll her over as she continues to nip me, pressing into her. There was barely any resistance, her wetness encircling me, the warm walls squeezing me as she hooked her legs around my butt, her tail frantically beating between my legs as i pressed as deeply into her as i could. Her biting on my neck stopped and all i felt was her warm breath as she whimpered her need for more of me, pulling me into a kiss.

Frantic, my heat pounding in my chest, i thrust into her, her clamping down on me as hard as possible. It wasn't long until i felt a blinding hot whiteness flash behind my eyes, body weighing down and pressing into tasha. Our sweaty bodies were almost glued together, her sweet scent overpowering my senses and i lay on top of her, her chest raising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Reaching her paws behind my head, she pulled me in, her sweet voice filling my ears "Come here james~ i need you.. Please...", her voice echoing in my mind as she filled my senses. She was my world, and i, hers.

I can gladly say i can't remember what agreement we came to on our story. I could barely decide who was to blame as our habits seemed to intermingle, her apparent urge to make messes, including of our bed, just seeming to happen. But hearing her contentedly sigh as we lay here, i cant complain. The blankets are thrown about, our sweaty bodies entangled, her tail softly still beating against my legs as i pull her against me, one arm wrapped around her chest, pulling her back into my chest, the other around her waist. Her ears relax as i gently nuzzle to them and the top of her head, breathing deeply as i begin to doze off midday. Just laying there, i feel her slumping against me, my thoughts becoming foggier as i drift off into sleep. ' _Maybe i should tell her *Yawn* how she was when we first did it, i didn't think sex could be regimented into positions by every quarter of an hour..._. _oh well, maybe that's a story to remind her off later...'_


	23. Just wurm your way in there

_**A/N: Haha bet you guys thought it would be a little bit before i posted another story. Well happens i'm settled in to the barracks and had some free time so for the last night and in free time, i've put a little effort into this next one, took suggestions from DRAGONDAVE45, with minor liberties in name changes and possibly personalities. I know its not the expected for said new characters and their behavior, but not everything will fit the mold, so people act different and so do my stories. Oh and btw, this is back in time before lily and paul have their first child, shortly after they got married and moved in to a house together. Hope you guys enjoy. Give me feedback and i will possibly work on any suggestions put forth while working on my own ideas. Peace out until next time.**_

Paul is wandering through the isles as he looks for the ingredients he needs. " Lily will kill me if i can get her the tuna i promised, plus i need to cook for everyone coming over... " he mutters as he pauses outside the seafood isle. Staring at the prices he sighs a little, his wallet still feeling light from the last attempt they had at a get together with friends from high school. Having graduated and moved out with lily, they still knew a couple friends in the local area who would visit frequently.

"Bzzzzzzt... Bzzzzzzzt... Bzzzzzt..."

Pulling out his phone, Paul cocks an eyebrow, instead of lily calling him to add something to the list, he notices a different caller ID. Connecting to the call, he casually starts with a relaxed "Sup man" as he picks up a can of tuna, comparing the pros and cons of getting it compared to freshly caught tuna.

To anyone who was nearby, the reply was short, angry, with a hint of panic. Pulling the phone away from his ear for a second to let the sound die down, Paul puts the can back down realizing her would have to get it fresh, sighing in defeat. Walking over to the counter where seafood was served fresh, he put the phone back to his ear. "Go ahead and continue, please less screaming though"

"Well yeah, but you made it out the door before she took it off the hinges by accident... Wait, what, what happened to the motorcycle? Out of gas huh? That really puts you in a bind? Well i mean, she wont hurt you..." Paul pinches the bridge of his nose, hearing the caller freaking out on the other end of the call. Having guests over did often end up with some kind of drama. "Okay, fine, i will finish shopping, go home and see if i can placate things... Well yeah, what do you expect me to do?... Not even i could manage that. Look, it just is what it is. She really isn't that bad... David? Helloooo. You still there?"

Paul sighed, just hoping the house didn't become a mess when they returned. ' _Lily was going to owe me for this one, I let him completely walk into this trap. Family should be first but she said it would work out... Ugh will i be hearing about this later...'_ Looking at the ticket he pulled from the dispenser, he saw his number was up, and in most likely hood, also his wallets...

 **Somewhere on the other side of town...**

 _'Oh my god, my heards going to explode'_ I slide down, my back against the smooth bark of a beech tree, my heart racing and sweat dripping off my brow. Focusing on taking deep breaths, i try to calm my racing heart and get my composure back. I looked at my phone i pulled out of my pocket, but i don't even contemplate making another call for help. The closest person i knew was apparently busy shopping for a meal he expected me to make, my cousin apparently not worried for my safety as his wife's friends chased me.

We aren't talking a friendly romp around the room. Not some light hearted scare or simple game of tag or something. _'Lily, you pulled a fast one this time, introducing me to your friend...'_

Thinking back to the house, i started to count off the warning signs. The jokes lily made when she first introduced her single friend Jormanda, who refused to be called that and told him to call her Jordy instead. The way she had stared at me, her unblinking gaze always seeming to catch me up. I had shrugged it off at the moment, hoping it was just her being nervous around strangers. Tension had built up throughout the visit, between the closeness they had been forced to share, the small home not having much room for someone Jordy's size, the nervous jitters i got when i swear i heard her smell me, her tongue flickering out just in the corner of my sight when i turned once quickly.

I slowly stand up, wiping dirt off my jeans, damp with sweat, my shoes filthy. I had tried everything i could to carefully put distance between us, politely excusing myself and making up an excuse, but lily just had to call me out. Spilling the beans that i had been single for quite some time, i just enjoy my solitude, nothing wrong with being a lone wolf I don't know why it enticed her but i tried my best to remain calm, but i just had to bolt once she murmured something about me smelling good. My shirt clung to my body uncomfortably, the sweat soaked cloth almost a transparent white.

I pause noticing the lack of sound. The birds had gone quiet, there was only a slight breeze stirring the leaves when i heard it. It was faint at first, barely a whisper, but still there. This faint scraping sound, almost like two rocks sliding against each other. ' _No... she couldn't have, not with all that running, the head start on the motorcycle.. He had managed to make it at least 3 miles away from where he had started, before it sputtered out of fuel. If only i fueled up my motorcycle instead of putting it off until i was gonna leave, i could be away and safe.'_

Looking for the sound, i notice the silence resumed. Turning i slowly begin to edge towards a cluster of trees, the undergrowth thick there.

CRACK.

I bolt, the sound like a gunshot as i run blindly through the under brush weaving occasionally, occasionally just taking branches and leaves to my face. My blood chilled as i heard a frustrated growl before a earth wrenching crash... I think a tree was just knocked over. Refusing to look back i sprint as fast as my tired body would allow, ducking and weaving. I stumbled feeling my foot catch on a root and look down as i wildly swing my arms and plant my hands on the ground to catch myself, boosting myself back into my run, looking up i- THUD.

 **At the Newlyweds Home**

Paul walked into the home, the only sounds being the TV that was left on. Magazines were still strewn, a couple chairs knocked over, the little coffee table looking completely flattened in the living room. Walking into the kitchen he set down the food, the bagged fish being placed on the cutting block. "Huh, light are on but-" He froze when he felt arms slide around him, his wife pressing into him from behind, leaning in and resting her chin on his shoulder before letting out a chuff and nuzzling him. "So Jordy left to follow David..."

Paul managed to pry her arms off him long enough to turn and face her, his gorgeous wife. Her tiger stripes accentuated the loose tan blouse and spandex shorts she wore, her strong physique showing. reaching a hand around to caress her cheek, he leaned in until they bumped foreheads, gazing deeply into her hetro-chromatic eyes, the amber and bright green iris stealing all of his focus. "You know, we should of asked him instead of springing this on him. He is family, so i'm hoping she is being gentle with him..."

Paul felt himself being swept up by lily, pushed over to the nearest wall where she effectively pinned him. "Look, she might have seemed frantic but everyone she has ever like ends up taken by a soft, more common girl... Don't worry, she is the most gentle soul i know... Now since we seem to be alone now... Well, you can cook the fish for me later, im hungry for something... else.."

 **Back with David**

"Hmmmhmmnng..." I mumble as i feel everything coming back. I keep my eyes shut, the throbbing in my head telling me it would be a bad idea to open my eyes. Besides, other than my head i was comfortable, i had soft pillows, a warm comforter and a soft bed. It felt odd because i don't remember my bed being slightly raised and tilted, but i was too comfortable to be bothered. I shifted slightly, finding a rock. ' _Wait..'_

' _Things weren't adding up, one second i'm in the woods, the next a bed, that's tilted with a rock in it. Everything went black one second and then the next hes in a bed. Actually... This isn't even a rock, whys it so long and, overlapping..._ '

Cracking open an eye, i feel a startling pain from the sensory overload from the light, before i started to filter out and make sense of things. ' _Ok, so first things first, im inside some sort of building, so i guess thats good. However whats up with this be-'_

I freeze up, seeing the smooth, scaled tail, lazily zig-zagging before curling in on itself, slowly letting my gaze follow up to the rock i had been touching. My hand still lingered on this large scaled hand, with claws that looked like they could rend a boulder into pieces. I gulp, realizing that the pleasant weight i had been feeling on me was her other hand gently relaxed on my chest. ' _Which means these pillows...'_

Feeling her chest tremble as she lets out a husky chuckle, i try to remain frozen. Maybe i could pretend to still be asleep and...

I feel her powerful muscles begin to move underneath me, being raised up and tentatively placed on my feet. I wince as my head suddenly feels like someone smashed it with a rock. "Whats going on...?"

No response. Instead i just hear her slowly slither away... no, over to a sink, i think. Looking around while still cringing, i see that there are alot of things in this... (home?) that must have been designed for her. Large handles, solid looking sliding doors... a door that looked almost like a vault door... all heavy duty. I nervously try to stand my ground as i see jordy approach. She looks so calm, yet her gaze bores into mine. Her intense gaze locks onto mine, her large body easily capable of over powering me coming to a halt in front of me. I flinch and close my eyes as she reaches out.

I feel a warm sensation dabbing my forehead. Opening my eyes i see her dabbing at me with a wet towel. "You ran into a tree." Jordy said flatly. I was expecting to see her salivating at having me all to herself but she just calmly kept cleaning the wound i didn't realize i had. Having wiped of the remaining dried blood, she tossed to towel into the sink from where we were and continued to check me over for any other injuries. "Why...? You chased me..."

Her gaze lowered, no longer able to meet mine. " You smelled so nice. I was afraid, everytime..." She paused, starting to fidget and nervously wring her armored hands... ' _Are you kidding me, you can shred a boulder and clearly tank through trees like they're nothing, yet here you are acting like a school girl'_

"They always run. I always lose them..." i can hear the sadness, almost an emptiness in her words. "You mean, guys..?"

She nods in reply, before adding, "Prettier, nicer girls always take them and i'm left alone, because i'm a monster."

I swallow and hold my breath for a second as i stare at this enigma. Her armored body could put most tanks to shame, her strength legendary and here she was babying me and keeping watch over me after she watch me run into a tree... "Ughh, look. I'm sorry, just the way you were acting scared me a bit, there are a lot of myths about how strong your species is." i trail off realizing that was just a poor excuse as she remains still, staring at the ground. ' _Why'd i have to go and say that, she technically hasn't done anything other than help me with some cardio...'_

I didn't notice her move since i was trying to wait until the right moment to pull my foot out of my mouth once i knew what to say, when i felt her hands in-between my arms and sides. I'm pulled into her and before i can voice any complaint i have been squished into a bear hug, just, well coming from an armored giant who apparently had the softest pillows i have ever had the pleasure of being pressed up against, her bosom flattening when it met mine, the warm and elastic feeling returning, softer than most luxurious beds.

Her heat just flooded me, the sensation slowly covering my whole body as i realize she has wrapped herself carefully around my legs. I also realize that the large scales that had covered her sides and arms had vanished, revealing her milky white skin. Her skin presses up against me as what little space there was between us disappears quickly, her arms wrapped around me. She still is bigger than me, i find my face buried into her neck as we seem to slowly rotate down, our bodies laying intertwined on the floor. Her smooth skin rubs against my cheek, an earthy scent coming from her, like when it just begins to rain while in the woods. Such a faint but earthy and fresh scent, tickles my nose as i try to block it out, burying my face against the crook of her neck, feeling her faint breath tickling my ear.

I don't know how long i laid there wrapped up in her. The time seemed to slip by as i relaxed, my muscles stopped being quite so sore, my head injury forgotten as i lay there, wrapped up protectively by Jordy. Her warmth encompassed me to the point it was almost unbearable to lay there, my clothes feeling stuffy and uncomfortable. She would relax her arms around me, actually freezing up the first time i wrapped my arms around her, continuing to nuzzle and melt into her embrace.

Feeling sleepiness weighing down my mind, my eyelids becoming heavy i tilt my head, glancing up at her face inches away. The dusting of pink on her cheeks really suited her, the smile seeming a better fit for her than her serious face, those amber orbs of hers glancing down to lock with mine. "Uh, Jordy... If you didn't notice, my bike ran out of gas... So would you mind if i stayed, well, the night?"

She paused for a second, arms still carefully around me before she nodded. My next sentence i think broke her.

"Can i get comfortable then? These clothes are kinda uncomfortable."

The next morning came sooner than i expected. It was like i had closed my eyes for just a couple minutes and suddenly it was here. Well, that would be if i was allowed to sleep at all. At first, Jordy just relented cuddling with me long for me to get rid of the pesky jeans and slightly destroyed shirt. Pulling me back into her, i felt her smooth yet warm tail wrap itself around my legs, pinning me again. The warm underbelly to her tail had such fine scales at odds with her rough plated ones, that it almost felt like skin.

Jordy was relaxed, petting me gently, her body pressing against me in all the right ways. Her hips flared out invitingly while her smooth belly pressed against me, her voluptuous breast pressing into my chest, completely uncovered now from any scales, the softness at odds with her appearance. Her armored claws stroked my back so calmingly, while i fell back into place nuzzling her neck. I took a deep breath and pressed a light kiss onto her neck, feeling her let out a low moan. Pausing, i try to regain a little composure realizing i just made a move on her, after all she has done is look after me. Except i felt her hand cup the back of my neck, gently rubbing and pushing me back to her neck. ' _Oh..'_

It started out with some light kissing before i gaze her an earnest nip on her neck. She had an enjoyable taste, slightly salty, yet slightly sweet. I blushed when i felt her flick my ear with her tongue, seems the tasting was going both ways. I look up at, her eyes half lidded as she pressed down and captured my lips. "Mhmmm.. hah.. I was so wrong, your lips are definitely the softest thing I've ever felt..." i mutter, not realizing i had said it aloud. I saw her eyes close as she pressed back in for more.. I felt intoxicated, my mind becoming dazed with the softness and heat pressing into me, especially against my groin, it was like a sauna.

Like i said, i didn't get any sleep. I learned a couple things, like someone happens to be really flexible. She doesn't have a forked tongue like a lot of myths say, but her tongue was more than capable. The sweet kisses drowned my senses, losing myself in her, moans echoing from both of us. Her body encompassed mine, gentle yet solid, a trap i didn't have to will to leave. We had spent all night curled up, gently touching and pulling each other into embraces.

I gasp out as she presses against my hips with hers, a certain hardness being trapped between us once again. I look up at her, her lustful gaze, half lidded and looking right back at me. I was about to continue when i heard a loud ringing and rumble as my phone went off. Rattling on the floor, it distracted me and even caught a glance from Jordy. She nudged it with the tip of her tail, causing to slide over within reach. Snapping it up after straining to reach it, (she wouldn't let go of me) i unlock it and answer the call.

 **Snoozing with a tired Jinko**

Languidly, Paul runs his hand up and down the muscular back of lily with his phone pressed against his ear. Lily was currently using his chest as a pillow, her body heat keeping him warm in the cold room.

"Soooooo?... Uh huh... Your motorcycle? Really? I mean feel free to come ov-... Oh well.. You know the doors open for you, come back before than. Ok, well i will catch you later.."

"You know, i could of put it on speaker for you?" Paul nudged lily's side, poking her bosom that was squished against him from his partner who was currently pretending to sleep. Her bright eyes opened to watch him before a smile broke out over her face, her white canines catching the morning light. "Oh you think i couldn't hear it, oh you silly man of mine. Now that you know he's just fine, i think you can worry about yourself, hmmmmm~"

"Oh boy.."

 **Elsewhere**

I hang up, dropping my phone to the discarded clothes on the ground. Reaching up to cup her cheek, I get her attention with a question. "Would you happen to have a shower?" I hear her let out a soft sigh before unwinding her coils from around me, urging me into a nearby room, it contained a large bath, the marble white and spotted with gray. The shower head seemed to be built in, the knobs being large enough to easily be controlled by a wurm. Walking over i reach out, touching one, giving it a quick test, felt like it wasn't even going to turn with all my weight put on it.

Turning back to the quiet wurm still in the doorway, i shrug more to myself more than anything as i pad over to the tub. Without even looking back i ask loud enough to be heard "So, are you going to join me?"

I hear her slide smoothly over, her bosom pressing into my back as she twists the knobs, quickly starting the water which began to pour out steaming. Warm arms wrapped themselves around me, helping me shimmy out of my last article of clothing, good riddance to my boxers, as we began to distract ourselves as we waited for the tub to fill. Nuzzling into her neck, i murmur just loud enough for her "So... You really did manage to worm your way into my life huh..?"


	24. Werewolf? More like a needy puppy

A/N: Wassup guys. Been awhile, so i finally finished this story. I actually completely rewrote it after getting about a page or two into it. Sorry for taking so long, besides work sending me on a trip that i was working on this during, i've been trying to get my life organized. Been doing well so i knocked out this finally. A little writers block hit but i think i finally beat it. Did have an argument about whether werewolfs had paws or hands (clawed and covered in fur...) based on the MGE werewolf. Anyways, here is my story, thanks for everyone who reads and keeps up. I think i might end this story and then start on ideas for a second Collection of stories. Well, let me know if you guys have any ideas, my mail box is there for anyone to hit up with story ideas. They aren't paid commissions and i might alter them a little but i will probably still write them. Until next time, Peace!

Let's think back to a time when everything was ok. My names is jones... Well my last name is. But since i respond to that name more than my first, i might as well use it right? So anyways, my full name is henry decan jones. Weird middle name, right? Well anyways, i grew up a military brat, so constantly moving around the country side. I picked up a useful skill, being able to make friends and handle losing them quickly due to all the constant moves throughout my life. Honest it wasn't anything personal when i learned to quickly give up and stop caring about people. But that was mostly conditioning that i would have to just accept new people in as a foundation in my life. Basically, i became numb to the feeling of lose, well until i moved out after college.

Moving away from home always seemed like a distant dream, no more unnecessary moving unless i felt like it. No more new bases, new friends. Well that was until i decided to settle in the south. Georgia seemed like a decent enough place, my home being a small two-story house, the job i got as an engineer easily paying for the property. However, i always had that lonely feeling hanging over me. I was alone, no family, no friends, my fellow staff at the firm being reclusive. I slowly started to lose myself to a little depression from the lack of contact and friends, when i stumbled upon the Shannon view inn.

The first time i wandered into that place to see what it was like, i realized i had found my home away from my home. The dark stained wood counters, the smokey atmosphere and the inviting people made me feel at home. I mean, at first i drank alone just enjoying the atmosphere, but then eventually this jackass walked over and demanded i join him and his friends, my "loner" attitude bothering him and his friends. Well that jackass ended up introducing himself to me, his name jake, pulling me quickly into his group of friends and making me start going to bonfires, visiting houses and partaking in cook outs. The loneliness ebbed and soon i found myself belonging to a good group of friends, often finding ourselves at the Shannon view in, drinking and playing pool.

But all good things come to an end. Like this. I had been invited to go camping, not the first time and not the last. Heading out around nine o'clock i managed to find my way to the address where the small trail led off into the woods, following the asinine directions jake had texted me, until i spotted his Subaru and a couple other cars parked out in the middle of a field. I parked my car, before i stepped outside, the mildly cool night filling my senses, the soft sounds of night filtering into my mind, the few animals still up continuing to make sounds, the breeze gently brushing the leaves in the canopy against themselves. I noticed the vehicles there seemed to all have flat tires. Looked like i would have to go home and get my air compressor in the morning to help my friends, seriously they were hopeless at times.

I walked down the trail, following what i could with the light that was shining off the bright moon, the clouds occasionally letting up enough to let a little bit of light through, the trail covered in darkness, the shadows refusing the retreat completely. I walked in relative silence for the next ten minutes before i caught a flicker of light out the corner of my eye. Following the direction, after a couple minutes of walking, i neared a fire, i could hear the steady crackling of wood. Stepping out into the slight clearing, i expected to hear a lot more noise and see my idiots' friends who had adopted me into their group. Looking around, i freeze, the lack of anyone alerting me to something being so utterly wrong. Looking around i see two big tents set up, one's door left open, the other looking shredded, like someone had taken a knife to it. I remember slowly working my way over to the tent, noticing weird drag marks left in the ground as i walked closer to the intact then.

Looking at the ground in the flickering fire light i could see multiple feet prints from boots, but after a bit they dragged, leaving a furrow in the ground, like someone dragging their heel or playing in snow, trying to make a solid like by shuffling. The campsite was a mess, a table knocked over, the contents scattered throughout the area. It looks like a hurricane had torn through here.

The light from the fire flickers, the shadows from the bushes surrounding the campsite clearing seemed almost solid, the haze smoke from the fire not helping with visibility. Holding my breath i cast my gaze down, locking onto a prominent set of drag marks, starting to slowly follow it. The light from the fire faded from my sight as i quickly found myself walking down a small game trail, the path beaten from all the animals passing through this area. I kept my eyes open for any signs of the trail, not broken branches or misplaced things, though searching in the dark wasn't the greatest idea or conducive to my search. However, i had to continue looking, at least for a little longer. A faint sound of trickling caught my attention, probably a nearby stream.

Little did i know this was where my night was about to take a turn for the worse. I honestly don't remember when i realized i had passed the same patch of woods for the twelfth time. Just soon i lost track of which way i had come from, the darkness hiding my own feet prints and leaving me lost. I heard some weird sounds occasionally, stopping to listen, but it normally would be quiet when i listened. The darkness wasn't receding at all, literally leaving me, completely lost. So that's great, now I'm lost, turned around in the dark in the back woods. Well this can't get much worse.

I freeze, a low growl being let out from behind me. "awwww fuck" I mutter slowly turning and looking for the source of the growl. I slowly shift, the little bit of light that managed to break through the clouds filtering through the tree canopy. Squinting, I see a pair of bright eyes shine back as the light strikes them. The clouds continued to move, the light dwindling back to nothing, the eyes disappearing. I slowly take a step back, hearing some rustling in the bushes as whatever it is moved about. I feel my back slide up against a tree. I glance up gauging how close I was to the lowest limb. Looked close enough… I turn and quickly tense up, lunging up. My fingers wrap around the lowest branch when I feel a sharp sensation on around my ankle. "Fuuuuu!" is all I manage to call out as I lose my grip and feel myself ripped savagely out of the tree.

As I land on my back, I feel myself dragged a couple feet, roots hitting me, the pine needles on the ground letting me slide across it easily. I bring my arms up to cover my face and throat, the most important areas, figuring if it was a wolf, it would go after my throat. Kicking out as hard as I can with the foot that was being bitten, feeling nothing but air. Suddenly my arms were wrenched apart, pinned to the ground. I twist as hard as I can, trying to free myself. I shout, bucking as hard as I can, my mind going into overdrive. The damn thing has my wrists pinned to the ground, her butt firmly pressed against my… wait… What?

Glancing up, I squint trying to make out the person on top of me. I can only make out the outline of them, a slightly feminine form trapping me underneath it. Staying still, I try to get my breath to come under control, my heart still beating rapidly. I feel her lean in, a stray ray of moon light shining on her face. A glint of light shone on her canines that showed predominately in her predatory smirk. The amber eyes glowed briefly as she stared at me, her eyes locked on mine. I hear an appreciative whistle made, her voice low and sensuous as she leaned in another inch to.. sniff my neck?

"I was so worried when I arrived late, I thought I had missed out on my chance to grab myself a cutie, but then I find you wandering around in the woods, lost and helpless, all for the taking." I tentatively try to wrists from her clawed grip but it felt like my arms were cemented to the ground, her grip like iron. Trying to relax my body as much as I could I instead decide to respond to her, ignoring her voice, the smooth sound like velvet, relaxing and exciting at the same time to her spoken almost directly into my ear, her hot breath tickling my neck.

"So is that what happened to my friends?"

I feel the chuckle reverberate from her, through her behind that firmly pressed against my groin, a weird feeling of something brushing my thighs, alternating legs. "Why yes, you silly and defenseless guys come out into our woods and expect to be safe? Honestly, we are helping you out. There are worse mamono out in these woods. Ones that would take advantage and hurt helpless prey like you…." I feel her lean in, feeling a softness press tightly against my chest, face to face with her, her head cocked slightly to the right so our noses weren't pressed against each other, her lips almost touching mine.

"Mhmm so let me guess, this is where you tell me I should be thankful?"

I wait a heartbeat, her scent filling my senses, the slight musk making my breathing hitch, the scent exciting for some reason. "You'll be thanking me soon enough, but don't worry, I'm not going to be the only one to enjoy this situation."

I let out a muffle yelp when I feel her suddenly capture my lips, the kiss feeling suddenly intoxicating. Warmth spread from my lips as I felt her press the kiss harder, before she slowly pulled back, biting down on my lower lip, her canines pressing into it, making me hiss a little at the tiny jolt of pain. The pain quickly ebbed, replaced by a warmth spreading from the spot, feeling her lips seal over lower than my chin, pressing into my neck as she drew her canines across the sensitive skin. It felt so good, but my nerves came back slightly as i remember i'm pinned down, neck completely exposed to this random woman... her slightly odd attributes making me worry.

She must have felt me stiffen, because she let out a low chuckle, her hot breath washing over my jugular. "Don't worry... Just making sure you understand who's in charge..." Her one of her clawed hands releasing my wrist, slowly at first as if waiting to see how i would react. Laying there silently, i remain locked in place, those sharp teeth still pressing into my skin, those hot lips still in contact with me. Leaving one arm draped above my head while holding down the one arm, her other hand began to wander down as she peppered my neck with soft kisses, working her way downward with her wandering hand. Coming to a rest on my groin, i feel her pause, before giving my growing erection a squeeze. Leaning back slightly, she let go of my other trapped wrist, bringing her hand right to rest on my stomach as she looked down on me. Still hunched over slightly, she started to undo my button up plaid shirt, "Well, you look like you know your place, lets get to the fun part where i teach you who's in charge".

Look, its not like i was enjoying this... I mean, here i am wandering the woods when i get assaulted by this random woman, her claws gently traipsing along my exposed skin, her hot breath on my neck as she pressed down on top of me, her body dominating me as softness pressed against my chest from her noticeably soft bust, her hip hovering above mine, her butt pressing into groin, the tent i was pitching getting trapped against her firm rear. I fought the urges inside to give up, feeling emasculated, every move she made was domineering, i felt like a small, defenseless boy. Cheeks growing more flushed, i felt some of my adrenaline returning, anger at the situation directing me to act.

I buck my hips as explosively as i can, jarring her loose as she falls forward, my hands shoot up and shove her as hard as i can off to my left, causing her to catch herself off to the side. I lunge as best i can, still partially under her, latching my arms around her side as i try to get her back flush with my chest so i can grapple her. Well, unfortunately this went better in my mind, because in the ensuing bout, i wound up losing my slight grip on her getting pulled face first into her breasts as she wrenched me jarringly off her side, a warning growl reaching my ears about as fast at the vibrations from her chest the was smushing against my face did. Weirdly enough i could feel a rapid beating of her heart, before i felt myself pushed down by my shoulders into the ground.

Glaring up, i met those eyes, the moon breaking through the clouds for what seemed like the last time, light illuminating her fuzzy ears perched atop her head, the weird brushing feeling on my legs being her tail excitedly wagging about. I could hear her panting slightly, just over the sound of my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest, an uncomfortable tightness felt as her hips firmly pressed down from her favorite seat on top of me. Well the impromptu wrestling started up again... probably for the next hour or so.. Just a little more physical than i would of expected my trip to be.

I miss when things were simple, like i could just go out to the bar whenever or even camp with friends. Instead now i'm sitting here, stuck waiting for her. Speaking of that, she should be back already...i open the curtains, looking out of this cozy little cabin in the deep woods, the lights from inside casting illuminating rays out just a couple feet before the shadows took control of the area. Sighing, i close the curtains and turn around to pace around the comfortable home. Weird huh, one moment i'm living by myself, the next i'm a house husband in a cozy cabin in the woods, electricity and running water, a phone and even television... Why am i still here? Well, the first few times i tried to run away, i would progressively make it further and further... But Lynsey would always catch me... Oh yeah, she finally introduced herself to me after our... uhm.. Introduction?

Any ways, Lynsey brought me to her cabin, which i thought was lost in the middle of the deep woods of Georgia. Turns out after my third attempt at escaping, we aren't that far away from the highway if you go in the right direction. Unfortunately for me no cars were driving at 2 am when i made that third attempt. She had been gone for a couple hours longer than normal, meaning that i honestly could have made a good attempt at escaping... But why bother... she would just catch me. Like she always did. First time i swear she had left me slip out the house before she leisurely chased me down, followed by her vigorously reminding me i was hers. Heck, the third attempt i had made, i left false trails, waded through a stream to help lose my scent trail and still was caught walking down the side of the highway. There was no point, the longest I've gotten away from her was about four hours and she still easily caught me. No instead i will fight my battle a different way.

She would head out, i'm not sure if she had a job (though i doubt she just randomly has electricity without one) and come back a couple hours later. Normally she would come back after five or six hours of being gone, and expect me to do things for her. Cleaning, massages, pretty much anything she would make up on a whim. Sometimes she would just talk to me, sometimes fawn over me, literally there was no norm other than her forcing some physical contact whether that be her rubbing her scent on me, to our more physical alterations.. Ok, mind numbingly good sex. But i'm not going to be cowed by her for enjoying it. Not my fault. Otherwise life kinda became normal. She would leave and come back, bring home groceries and stuff. Occasionally get me clothes and of course would try to dress me up in them. It kinda became a constant stand off. I wouldn't willingly let her do these things with me, like how she would sneak into the shower while i was washing off. I would normally try to fight her off, always becoming a stale mate and normally then to me losing as she would over power me.

I hear a soft creak come from the porch, alerting me that somebody had walked up to the door. A second later i hear the door open and shut, the soft sounds of movement being easily recognizable as Lynsey. I was relaxing on the couch by this point, deciding to try my new strategy. Hearing her put down some bags in the kitchen, i make a mental note to see what groceries she had picked up.. (Ok so she had a job and lived like a normal person... )

I didn't even bother to turn or acknowledge her, keeping my eyes closed as i reclined there, the soft leather couch comfortable as ever, wearing a casual t shirt and sweats (apparently after she destroyed my plaid shirt and jeans, she felt bad enough to get me some more clothes). Suddenly a warm, supple feeling pressed into my neck as i feel her warm breath brush my ear. "Hey.." as a soft furred hand began to stroke my hair, a pleasant feeling as her fuzzy clawed hand slowly trailed down to cup my chin, as she gently lifted my face towards her. Cracking my eyes open, i wordlessly glance up at her, her inverted face from leaning over me showing in much better detail than when we had first 'met'. She had startling amber eyes, her petite nose above her full red lips, her mocha skin flawless while her heart shaped face was framed by her long, luscious dark hair. Her raven black hair paired up with her furred ears, the fur she had being slightly purple hued, those cute ears point forward as she looked expectantly at me for some form of response.

I heard a slightly annoyed sigh before i felt myself pushed over, a familiar weight starting to press in as she climbed over the side of the couch to press up against me, her athletic body pressing against me, the causal graphic tee she work along with her daisy dukes not doing much to hide her strong physique. Leaning over, the slide her arms around me, resting her chin on my shoulder as she waited for me to say of do something. Instead i ignored her. For the last couple weeks, i had fought tooth and nail. Whether trying to physically over power her or just arguing with my words, it never worked out. I would be pinned down, stripped and taken advantage of.

I could tell it was throwing her off when i heard a slightly frustrated growl before she cried out my name quietly again. To be honest it almost sounded like a frustrated puppy for a second. Turning my head to look at her for a second, i feel her tail start to thump against the couch, before stilling as i look away from her deciding that a random spot on the wall was better to look at. She let out that frustrated growl again before starting to press against me, rubbing herself against me, her large Bs, maybe small C cup trapping my arm between them. Fighting the slight blush that found its way onto my cheeks, i fight to keep my blank face empty as i stare at the wall. At this point she began to gently shake me while whining my name. Ignoring her, i stare off for a couple seconds before i make her freeze by clearing my throat. I feel her release me when i sit up, expecting me to say something or look at her.

Instead i stood up and stretched casually as possible, before turning my back to her and walking away down the short hallway. Taking the last left, i walked into the bedroom. It was pretty simple, yet cozy, the large queen sized bed in the middle of the room accented only by a simple painting of a lake in the dark stained wood room, the soft carpet a creamy white. I turned towards the door as i heard the soft padding lead up to the door way. I looked down at the soft comforter on the bed, its light blue pattern mixed with zigging white stripes.

I suddenly find myself knocked down, the soft mattress arresting my fall as the wind is knocked out of me for a second. I look up to see Lynsey straddling me, her eyes smoldering at me. Her hands pressed into either side of my head, trapping me as she leaned in the low growl rumbling from deep within her chest. "Why won't you even say hi to me...?"

Let it never be said i wouldn't push the boundaries. Instead of replying, all i gave was a subtle smirk before i turn my head away. That was quickly put to a stop when she cups the side of my face with fuzzy hand, gently but firmly forcing me to face her again. Seeing that tactic didn't work, i simply close my eyes, not moving to push her off, not even willing to give her the satisfaction of that kind of response. I felt my lips twitch at the indignant growl i heard. Suddenly i open my eyes, when i suddenly feel her hot lips press against mine. I don't fight her, just let her press this kiss, the heat spreading from my lips, her intoxicating musky scent filling my nose, her body pressed against me. Apparently not satisfied with my response, she lowered herself until she began nuzzling my neck. She must have felt me shiver, because i could feel her smile into my neck before she began to gently nip on my neck. My body responded despite me fighting it.

After a few well placed kisses and bites, i felt her pull back to check her work, my chest rising and falling faster as my heart beat a thousand mile an hour. A wickedly indecent smile graced her lips and she leaned back in, my body trapped beneath hers as she brought her lips to brush against mine but not fully press down, tickling me when she murmured, "hey there... Are you going to finally pay me some attention?" as her she held my face with both hands, both thumbs gently caressing my cheeks. Feeling my body heating up, i fought to remain composed, but this gentle domineering was driving me crazy. That's all its ever been, her testing me, fighting me, showing me who was the alpha. I bite my tongue, refusing to speak as her smoky gaze stay locked on mine, the desire in her eyes obvious. Pressing down with her chest until it became flush against mine, she let out a needy whine, holding back, just barely for the moment.

I could slowly feel myself giving in, as my arms slowly reached up, beginning to wrap around her waist. Just before i could touch her, i more felt than heard her whisper "please", her voice was so low and needy. Feeling my resolve vanish, i pull her against me, arms locked around her waist as i close the distance to our lips, pressing against her full lips, the gentle warmth spreading from the kiss. I hear a satisfied hum as she snuggles in further, the kiss deepening as i gentle probe her lip, asking for permission, her separating her lips enough for my tongue to gently enter, meeting hers. As the kiss became deeper and wetter, i felt her grind her hips against mine, her tail noticeably wagging as her arms wrapped around my neck locking us together. Both our gazes became lidded with lust as we fought for dominance with the kiss, her chest heaving against mine as she pressed against me as much as possible, like she was trying to melt into me. Our hands began to wander, clothes becoming unbuttoned and cast aside, slipped off or in the case of my shirt straight up ripped off. Soon we were naked as the day we were born, her simple outfit of just a shirt and pants with underwear cast aside, her lack of a bra a surprise.

Our make out session continued with her straddling me while i sat up, as my hands wandered, cupping her perky breasts, the soft and elastic skin spilling out of my hand as i gently kneaded it. She broke off from the kiss to give a quiet moan, which i took advantage of. Attacking her neck, i suckled down, causing her to finally let out a throaty moan, her back arching, pressing her chest into my grasp. My other hand slowly wandered down, i grabbed her inner thigh, teasingly close to her flower, the heat emanating from it. Rubbing gently her inner thigh, i closed the distance, her body reacting to my every move.

Feeling how ready she was, bite her harder on her neck, her gasp filling the room. Leaning forward, i forced her to crash into the bed underneath me, pinning her as best as i could, arms still wrapped around my neck, pulling me into her neck. My hand on her thigh moved up, slowly rubbing her slick folds, the heat coming off her lower lips. My body reacted in kind, my erection pressing firmly into her leg as i fought against the need for her, keeping my position on top. Toying with her, my fingers grazing her most sensitive of places, i wait for her to finish moaning before i whispered into her canine ears, them folding after what she hears.

I release my hold on her, watching her meekly turn around from me, raising her butt to me, her dripping folds clearly on display as she leans her chest down to the mattress, offering herself to me. Kneeling behind her, i pressed up against her entrance, the wet warmth spurring me on, as i slowly slipped into her folds, her tail pressing up against my side. We both let out a groan as i slowly spread her tight walls apart, pressing my hips forward until i was bottomed out, flush with her rear. Grabbing onto her hips, i slowly began to withdraw, waiting until just my head was touching her, before thrusting all the way back in, watching her slouched forward body seize from the pleasure, her ears twitching as she turned her head to the side to make eye contact with me, her tongue almost lolling out as she panted. Setting a pace, i began to thrust, slowly gaining speed, pulling her hips back into mine as we met with a loud, wet slap each time.

The room filled with panting as our bodies spurred each other on, her moans and begging for more forcing me pump harder, doing my best to stir up her insides. Listening to her pant, the needy look in her eye as she begs for me to keep going starts the fuse. Feeling the sensation building up, i pant out to her "I-I'm getting close"

She starts to thrust back into me harder now, her moans and pleading indicating how close she was. Fighting the shocking tingling building in my groin, i keep hammering into her, her hot walls squeezing tighter with every stroke. Taking my a deep breath, i squeeze my eyes shut, trying to fight off the sensation as i'm close to finish. Leaning down over her, my chest pressing into her arching back, i use all my remaining will to hold on a couple seconds longer as i pump into her. I snake a hand around her hips and begin to rub her, feeling a small bump above her lips. I begin rubbing circles around it, when i feel her walls suddenly constrict, her a guttural cry leaving her lips as her body begins shaking. This pushes me over the edge, as i pump my final time into her, as deep as possible before i feel my back jolt with pleasure as i cum inside her depths. The pleasure flushes through me, the jolts weakening as i lay slumped on top of her.

We both collapsed, the promise of sleep starting to lull me off, when i felt her arms pull me to her. Keeping my eyes closed, i feel her breathing as my head gently rose and fell in time with her bosom she had nestled me against. For a couple minutes all i heard was her heart and our breathing, her furred hands running through my hair and down my back, keeping me nestled against her. Sleep took us both, the combination of her warmth, petting me and the happy humming putting my mind into a foggy state until i drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to light streaming through the small crack in the curtains. Stinging my eyes, i nestled back into my pillows, the soft skin pressing against my cheek. I paused realizing i was cuddling up to Lynsey. Her soft humming alerted me to the fact she was awake. She stroked my hair for a second before she began.

"You know, that was the first time you initiated it..." One of her soft fingers nudged my face up, my eye slowly opening to lock onto her amber orb, a happy smile adorning her face. Her cheeks looked a little rosy even with her mocha complexion, her eyes stealing all my focus away as she cocked an eyebrow at me. "That must mean i'm not all that bad huh...?"

I watch her smile, the cockiness returning before i close my eye, letting out a sigh. Then i rolled facing away from her. Feeling the bed shift as she propped herself up, she began to shake my side, trying to get a reaction. "Oh no, Jones... You look at me right now!" she cried out, her voice wavering from confident to a little needy, I let a small smile form on my lips. "Jones!" I feel her wrap her arms around me, pulling me against her as she whimpered into my neck, freezing when i place a hand on her arm, the other resting on her hip as she spoons up against my back. "Ok, fine. Maybe you aren't that bad... Lynsey." I murmur as i feel her sigh into my neck relaxing. Maybe i can enjoy this for a little. Who knows, maybe i will just settle down here... It's not that bad, living here with my needy werewolf.


	25. My Warrior, My Rock Pt I

**A/N: Wow, its been such a long time since i have written any stories. Sorry guys, as some of you have said, life happens. Things are hectic and busy, but i haven't forgotten about you guys and this story collection. I have been meaning to write another story for awhile and felt like this would be a good idea to start back up with. I will be writing part 2 to this soon, more like the normal stuff I've done. Just wanted to try this, let me know what you guys think and hopefully i can write some more stories for you guys to enjoy, i know this one was short but i had to get my momentum started up again, i promise the next one will be longer like this run on sentence. So until next time, peace!**

So much noise. Really, there was never a shortage of it, the constant assault on the senses raging as the stimulus never ended. Whether it came in the form of a distraction from the outside world, the sirens of an ambulance racing by, the noisy neighbors blasting music in their adjacent backyard while having friends over for a cookout. There was no escaping it. The drone only ever altered its source, for if not the outside world intruding, my brain would find other disturbances.

The cries of injustice over silly arguments online, claims of sexism or racism, bigotry that was just a spun illusion seemed to be all there was online. One person shouting down from their pedestal at everyone else, the internet making everyone feel the need to be heard and earn some imaginary form of validation. It was all fake. People weren't trying to change minds or better themselves. They weren't learning or effectively communicating. They were creating divides. It was painful to watch, harming to read. My mind reeled under the constant assault of self righteous pricks, each thinking they were right and worldly when all they did was hope shouting their opinions the loudest would make them correct.

"Jeff"

It used to be so easy to ignore. But nowadays, it was infused in commercials, attacking people sitting unsuspecting in their homes. Ads telling men that we were toxic, or that we needed to like something or you were now a 'Bigot'. Politics are rampant, each party falsifying information about each other, ugly lies told as if they were nuggets of truth, gold in the eyes of the followers. All of it was just a static

All i had to do was turn off my computer and it would all go away. Well, that's what they all say. My therapist, my counselor, my fake 'friend' who was apparently interested in my well being... That's definitely why they wanted to prescribe me meds immediately... Yeah..

"Jeffery?"

It never worked though. I would feel the world continue to spin a thousand miles an hour with me just hurtling along with it, useless and without control. Time would crawl by, my few moments of bliss without noise being falling asleep, my consciousness fading being my only relief in life. Everything was painful it seemed. Between everyone just arguing and people callously cutting me out of their lives just because i couldn't seem to keep up with every trend, i felt lost. No direction, between jobs and feeling hopeless. Noise hurt, even being left alone in a dark house seemed like torture. I could hear ticking, the constant thrum and vibrations wherever i was.

"Jeff!"

It felt hard to tell what was real and not sometimes. People included. Remembering places I've been. Most of the time it felt like things were fake. Like it never happened, almost like i just suddenly popped into being... My mind always felt like it was racing, never stopping. No breaks, just a frantic, break neck pace. My heart would just race and adrenaline could grip my body at the most random of triggers. I-

"Ssshhhhh, just breath jeff."

It's... quiet. Abruptly the static fades. The constant feeling of vertigo, the sense of constant movement slows, a feeling of floating replacing it. A sense of comfort envelopes me, time flowing by calmly as my hair gently is rustled. My body is just there. No effort to stand, just a slackness in my limbs as i float. An earthy scent reassures me, a mix between fresh air from a forest and a mint. The soft but steady voice reassures me, telling me i'm ok. I can't help but trust it, the world a blank space to me, my eyes lying to me.

Or are they. Soft shapes of rolling hills greet me as my senses slowly come back. I feel shade cast down on me, the soft rustling of leaves overhead a muted sound in the back ground. My attention was drawn to my life line. I wasn't floating. My arms were draped around slender, yet deceptively strong shoulders. The softest skin i had ever touched, flawless and olive flowed upward, the ebony hair hiding the perfection, the edge of a jawline shown, an amber eye gazing at me out of its peripheral. "Hey, there you are~" a soft rumble flowing through me. Her voice was low yet soft, the most enticing feminine yet strong thing i had ever heard. I shudder as i feel myself lowered and gently slid off her wide hips. My legs felt like they could barely hold me, yet she held me by shoulders as she gently lowered me to a sitting position before letting me lean back. Staring up at her, everything seemed to fade out of focus except her.

Eyes locked with hers, she towers over me, straddling legs, her knees about even with mine. Face to face, i feel my world come to a stop, her being my anchor. She places a slender hand on my cheek, cupping my jaw as she looks me over. I feel a soft sensations sliding up my leg, circling and tracing shapes on me. Instead of worrying, i don't reach for it, instead now raising my calm arms up. I touch her face, my disbelief at finally realizing that she was indeed real. The word started to fill my mind, not the chaos i was suffering before, but instead just a solid presence. "M-megan?"

Megan's lips curled into the most beautiful smiles i have ever seen, her canines tugging at the edges of her grin. "I found you on the stairs. I was afraid you were going to break the railing from how tight you were gripping it. I can't let this keep happening. Jeff, i know we've talked about this before but i'm done leaving you there. You're mine to protect, i can't let you just struggle alone anymore..."

My mind feels so calm and easy to navigate that it all comes back. In the easiest of terms, its finally 'Un-fucked'. This beauty leaning above me is none other than Megan, my goddess, well Amazoness girlfriend. Practically the same thing. She used to chase after me and fight me for control. The nights of our youth spent fighting for dominance, our first kiss, the nights of ravishing each other while planning our lives. She of course wanted me to stay at home and let her take care of me, being a traditionalist in the most light of terms. But i had fought her tooth and nail, refusing to give up independence.

We both had settled into our careers when the incident happened. Well, accident, but it feels like i wasn't even there yet haven't left the scene of it yet. My life had spiraled out of control on my way home one night. A drunk drive swerved and hit my car, causing me to run off the road, in the middle of some back wood roads heading home. The ambulance happened to just be driving down the road to get to its station when it ran across the wreck of my car, rolled onto the roof, a tree running through the hood.

They said it was a TBI (a traumatic Brain Injury). Between when it happened and when i finally was given the attention i needed, it wsa known that there would likely be lasting damage. No ones fault, how could anyone know a drunkard was going to hit me. He ended up walking away injury free but i was forever fractured. Megan almost killed the poor schmuck when she stormed into the hospital, a muscular giant (a good 7' 5" tall), the look of unfettered rage a look i never want to see again. Some days would be better than others. Sometimes i overloaded from sensory input, others i could function. Everything overwhelmed me quickly and in this day n' age, everything and anything would fry me.

Megan never left me though. Not when i randomly broke down in the kitchen cooking. She had just calmly move the pan off the burner and carried me to the couch, pulling me against her and calming my world. Not when i became a recluse to most, not when i seemed distant. She was always there. Megan is still here, currently leaning in. The sensation of her full lips placing a kiss on my forehead brought a tear to my eye. Here i am a mess, yet she wont leave me. She won't let me suffer. I gently pull myself against her, burying my face into her neck, tears starting to flow freely now. I don't like crying. Normally will shatter all control i have left. But now, with her as my rock, the trouble stops pushing me around. Breathing in her scent as i try not to sob i mutter my only question. "Why? you could go get a normal person.. someone not broken."

Feeling her pull me against her, the soft sensation of her chest pressing against mine as she pulled me into her lap, this amazingly gentle woman just held me against her, nuzzling into my neck as we clung to each other. "That's because you're mine. I told you all they way back then i wouldn't let you go, you haven't changed as a person. I still see all your pieces there even if you seem fractured. You will heal with some time, never the same, but that's not the point. I just care that its you."

I don't care what happens, as long as Megan stays here. She is my rock, my love, my stability. I wouldn't be able to face the day if i didn't know she loved me like she does and i couldn't wish for anyone better in my life. I close my eyes, the tears still streaming down as i just hold onto her, unwilling to lose such an amazing love. "Don't ever leave me, please."

"Of course i wont, my silly man~"


	26. My Warrior, My Rock Pt II

_**A/N: Hey guys, back at it again. Just wanted to write down this story since i got surprisingly so much feedback and notice from everyone. Kinda amazed me. But i wanted to write this story. Megan is my idea of an amazoness. Not all are going to be picture perfect matches of the MGE website. The fact that they can differ in height or be muscular or different shouldn't be too much of a shock. The last one i felt was kinda a shot at me being tired of all this sjw b.s. and identity politics i see everyday. Granted i don't know how everyone was going to interpret it, but i just said my piece in the story. I know these stories have been shorter, but i'm working back up into writing. I have a long weekend where all i will have is time and my laptop, so expect a decent story in the next couple weeks. so give me some suggestions because i cant drink this weekend and will need to be busy with something. also just to clarify for this chapter, the italicized stuff is Jeff recalling things.**_

I feel my breath hitch when i feel arms encircle me. Warm breath hits my neck, shivers running down my spine as something soft squished into my back. Something began to slink up my leg, rubbing firmly against my groin, a sudden tightness in my jeans bring a scarlet blush to my cheeks. Turning away wasn't going to be an option though, as slender fingers cupped my jaw forcing me to look at my tormentor. With the biggest shit eating grin i have yet to see on her face yet, Megan positively beamed at me, the power to hold me captive seeming like a new experience for her every time she used it on me. Attacking a man while he is relaxing on the sofa, that's just despicable.

 _How did this start? Just like about every other event that ever happens with Megan. Some one (me) says something dumb or challenging, and she takes them up on it. I mean this time, i guess it was a varied form of that. You see, I've been dating Meg for about two years now, us having met when i moved to this town. Big enough to have a downtown, yet small enough to not be considered a city. First it seemed like we just managed to constantly run into each other, to soon having a little playful banter that somehow evolved into dates. Of course you can see how it quickly built up into her asking me out. She gave me some bullshit about how when she marries me that i will take her last name and be a stay at home dad. Anyways, she loves to challenge me. Any chance she gets she does. Like this current moment..._

"So Jeffery, did i ever tell you i love that fighting spirit of yours~"? I can only squeeze my eyes shut and grit my teeth as she nibbled on my neck trying to elicit another response from me. Yeah, that's right, i told here and i quote "Bite me". Her being quite literal at times, decided to take me up on my offer, which only surprised me because she had never before done such a thing. Apparently the huff i made; She claims it was a moan, which brought out her cruel and oh so sexy, slightly domineering side, que her pressing me down into the couch.

Pinned, I growl in frustration, well maybe a teeny tiny bit of lust, but mostly frustration as she presses up against me, slowly sliding her tongue up my neck to then nibble on my ear, the blood unable to flood my cheeks anymore than it already it. I shivered as i felt her spade tail slide under my shirt, drawing circles on my stomach. Since, my hands were free i figured i might as well remind her i'm not completely trapped. Tracing across her stomach, i feel the smooth yet firm stomach. Her arms weren't massive and most of her looked 'Fit'. Not all cut muscle, yet not the typical soft female bodies a lot of people expect everyone to have. Then again she doesn't fit the stereotypical amazoness image, doesn't help she is so tall. A lot of people forget that even regular humans can grow to be over 6' tall easily and so apparently can Mamono.

 _I remember when i first ran into her. Can't forget that embarrassing moment. Well at least it was walking. But yeah, there i am in the super market. Got most the basics, everything a guy needs in my cart when i was cashing out, i realized that while i remembered the frozen waffles and canned soup, i forgot the cereal. Excusing myself i quickly stepped out of the checkout isle, speed walking towards isle 6. Turning the corner, i'm suddenly blind except for a pinkish blur, the sensation of a warm pillow hitting my face is all i register before i start to fall back. However just as sudden as the impact is, i feel myself caught and planted back on my feet. Vision now clear, all i can read at eye level is 'Enjoy Coke' on a bulging faded red shirt that's basically a light shade of pink now. Realizing i'm staring at somebody's chest, one that is a little too impressive to be a dudes, i look up to see a befuddled looking woman, her amber eyes looking down at me with traces of amusement._

 _Realizing what just happened, i profusely apologize before awkwardly shuffling around her to grab my cereal. Walking past her one more time, i sheepishly excuse myself and dart back to the check out. Keeping my eyes to the ground, still berating myself mentally, i walk out before stopping mid stride. Not intentionally, no, i was paused with apparently by the same tall woman who gently held my shoulder. Expecting to be scolded i wait tensely before she tucks the cereal i had grabbed. The confusion must of shown on my face, causing me to hear her voice for the first time. "You left this in your rush out the door. Well, have a nice day, maybe we will run into each other later~" with a flash of smiling amber eyes followed by her shoulder length, swirling raven black hair. Her spade tail wavered almost playfully as i stared dumbly for a few seconds at her departing figure._

 _Oh yeah, she has no chill. Our first interactions from that point were, well, very quick to lead to teasing. From there, we had random meetings, though thankfully these were a little less.. ugh.. jolting. She would always tease me about our first run in, soon just becoming common place in our interactions. She was always be the aggressor originally. I remember we were sitting in a coffee shop, just enjoying some conversation when she decided to remind me about our first little run in. "So, do you normally meet the ladies like you did with me, or do you prefer dates to coffee shops and the such?"_

 _Without pause i respond by leaning in. "Well, if i knew how you were going to turn out to be a tease, i would of taken my time and enjoyed it so all the teasing would be worth it."_ _The silence was deafening. She stared at me, unblinking as she slowly put her drink down, no longer joking or laughing, a befuddled look on her face._

 _'Oh god, did i really just mess up that badly...' was all i could manage to think before i was ripped from my seat and dragged out the door bodily. I learned that day a couple of things. Some of the back roads nearby lead out into completely empty wilderness. My small truck needs new suspension. Her tail can get quite a grip on things. I should probably keep a mattress in the bed in case of emergencies..._

Kind of like the one i'm in currently. I can see it in her eyes. That look, the one that says somebody's hips are going to be bruised after this is all done... After hearing the weakness in my voice (She says it was 'want') that there was only one way things were going to end. My shirt had been ripped off quickly. Somehow hers just went missing, though for some reason i don't mind. Pants seemed to de-materialize and underwear just vanished into thin air. A very self satisfied looking Megan grinded against my hips with hers, heat pressing against me as she nestled in close. My wandering hands helped themselves after she had divested both of us of most of our clothing. The softness of her breasts spilled between my fingers as i tried my best to hold all of it, her flawless olive skin only changing with the curling pleasure runes marking her skin a violet. Her runes are more beautiful to me than any tattoo, just the curving and perfectly accentuating lines only serve to enhance her beauty, not that she needed it. Her moan, approving of my touch clearly as she pressed her breast more into my hand, locking her lips on my neck and sucking down hard, as her slick folds rubbed up and down my length. Her arms wrapped around my neck, locking me into her embrace as one hand slid into my hair, twisting my curls as she gently grabbed on. Refusing to gasp and reward her, i twist my head and grunt into her neck as i grind against her, eliciting a happy gasp. I almost lose myself to the ecstasy as i actually slip into her. "oh gawd~..."

 _Passion floods my life because of this amazing woman. Along with it comes random moments of panic, embarrassment and sometimes just comical arguments. Not even from me. Last month i got to watch my girlfriend take on a crowd of angry women._

 _"OH MY GAWD!" i practically have to hang off Megan, trying to wrestle her away from the arguing, middle aged women who came at us. Now it wasn't for some reason like trying to hit on me or even attack me. No, it was because, Megan didn't fit the normal look of black canary. Oh, sorry, we like to go see new things and have been going to the local comic con a city over. of course everyone, well mostly just females... wanted to comment. "Your hairs the wrong color. You're too tall. Why would you even dress as her?" it's ranged from this to complaints about misrepresenting characters... god.. I honestly felt bad because it was mostly the female con goers that tended to be negative and complain. Wasn't the first time this has happened either. She just liked to dress up and chose her favorites. I never would complain, seeing her in cat suits... But then again. Listening to her get into yelling matches and telling people to suck her dick, well, its only so entertaining the first couple times.._

I pant as my sweat slicked back arches again, plunging into her depths. Time has stopped for me, nothing mattering but my amazon, her my entire focus. Pressing all the way into her, i feel her legs encircle me, attempting to trap me. But you can't trap the willing, just give them what they want. I press my face into the cleft between her breasts, her collar bone almost eye level, taking in her scent, sticky with sweat from our passions. Grinding slowly in and out, i try to focus and hold out, the feeling building within my lower back. Slipping on hand down from her perky breasts, i traced it over her pleasure runes, the shape of a heart just above her navel and winding downwards, sending jolts of pleasure through her as we both got closer to our limits. Of course it was inevitable, a surge coursing through me, shivering in pleasure against her as i feel my body pouring all i could into her womb, her walls clenching down against me as she cooed in her throes of rapture. Pulling her against my body, we effectively get rid of all the space that was in between us, the slowing beating of her heart lulling me into slumber as she hums softly and strokes my neck. I gently kiss her collarbone, fighting off the urge to pass out in her arms, leaving a trail of soft kisses, trying to convey my love.

 _I can't help it around this woman. Our passion just seems to flare and there's no stopping it. Its happened randomly and without reason at times, sometimes at the end of long bouts of teasing each other. I remember the last time i ever willingly worked out at a gym with Megan. The shorts she wore, were so tight i swear i could see everything. Being asked to 'spot' her, yeah... easy enough to see through that lie. Between the teasing grinding against me, the white tank top she wore getting damp and clearly showing her bra and runes winding across her body. It all culminated when she offered to help me get a new PR (personal record) with regular bench. She threw me for a loop when she had me get ready and then proceeded to sit on my stomach, pressing dangerously close to some already straining parts of mine. She gave me some silly excuse of it being know to help boost a guys testosterone if a woman sat on his waist while he benched. She knew what she was tempting, and when she gave me a knowing smirk after i lost control hiding her affect upon my body, i was taken to a private massage room in the back. Came out sore, in places i shouldn't be from that 'workout' we planned to do..._

Laying there in the after glow, i feel soft lips press against my forehead. Tilting my head up, i receive her lips. Warmth from our shared breaths after we break our lip lock washes against our faces. Looking at her framed face, ebony hair cascading down, only seemingly held parted by her single silver horn that curved gently along her bangs, i couldn't even begin to believe how lucky i was. Leaning in, i nibbled on her lower lip, causing her to emit a low growl as she reminded me we were still connected. I look up and lock eyes for a second before i growl back, gently rocking my hips against her, reminding her i'm not going to just lay back and take it. A flicker of amusement to my challenge shows in her eyes before i get lost in the lust. Losing myself to her, i smile, knowing that for all that happens, she's mine and mine alone. Just like i will always be hers. Luckily i didn't realize just how true this was in my upcoming days, the challenges that like would throw at me. None of it mattered, since this amazing woman stay with me the whole time, not once faltering in her love of me. Not once.

 **After thoughts of a broken man: Slowly over time a person can heal, a person can change, but i will never see the day that i don't want to be with my Megan, not her loving way and challenge to me in life. Not because she is my rock, but because she is my life. I'm not clinging to her as a life line, but because of her i can love, i can be loved and i know its both ways. Maybe one of these days i will be able to keep it together long enough to sneak out and get her that ring. One that mine will match, with our last name (Alright, its hers but it'll alright to change my last name)**. **Until then i hope she can be patient a little longer..**


End file.
